My one & only Pearl
by Greenleaf7
Summary: When the Andromeda comes across the debris of an alien starship, they didn't expect to find a survivor. But as their guests identity is revealed, the crew find themselves in the middle of a cosmic mystery beginning to unfold...
1. The impossible is possible

**I know I know…three is a crowd. But technically I only have two.**

**Besides, I LOVE ANDROMEDA!!! And I can't stand not writing this one. So please note that I'm still writing my other two, just want to have fun writing this one…**

**All new Reviewers!! This takes place in Season 1. And if it's a hit, then I'll continue to the next season with different adventures and fics.**

**Anyway, on with the fic!!**

* * *

Title: _**A Flaming Pearl**_

Author: **_Elora Nova_**

"_Some things are not as they appear"_

_-Anonymous_

**Chapter 1**: **_The impossible is possible_**

The Andromeda Ascendant travels through a slipstream route. Beka Valentine pilots the ship with ease. Her body moving in time with every turn the Andromeda takes.

Captain Dylan Hunt looks straight on from his post. Seamus Harper impatiently taps on his consol. Rev Bem is in the back, ideally stoking his triangle medallion. Tyr Anasazi is behind the weapons controls, clearly waiting for any threat that comes once they leave slipstream. Rommie stands by Dylan, her arms behind her back.

The last would be Trance. Her purple tail is swishing from side to side, as she smiles a secret smile.

Blue light from the slipstream shines on them all. All are unknowing, except probably Trance, that their lives are about to change forever.

"Exiting slipstream…now." Becky states out loud.

With a lurch forward, the Andromeda exits slipstream.

"Dylan, I'm reading mechanical debris up ahead." Andromeda states as she appears on screen.

Dylan looks up towards the screen as it shows the crew the mass of debris floating around in space.

"I'm reading energy signature from the debris. I believe this was once a star vessel." Andromeda states matter of factually.

"Then let's get the hell out of here before the ones who did this come back!" Harper states as he looks towards the debris in fear and shock.

Andromeda begins to scan the debris, her eyes moving from side to side.

"It appears there was a battle here, for I am reading weapons discharge all across the field." Andromeda states.

Trance walks towards the screen. She inclines her head to the side, almost like she was listening to something only she could hear.

"Andromeda, could you scan right…here?" Trance asks as she points to a specific clutter of debris to the far right.

"Scanning…" Andromeda says as she scans the debris.

When she finishes she looks towards Dylan, her eyes wide open in shock.

"I'm reading a life sign." She states in amazement.

Dylan forwards his brow and taps a series of buttons on his consul. The screen zooms in on the clutter.

"You mean an escape pod?" Beka asks as she stands up.

The clutter of debris shifts away, and the crew sees someone floating in space.

"O man!" Harper says as he faces away from the screen. Loss and regret clearly on his face.

"Magnify." Dylan orders.

The screen zooms in on the figure, and all eyes see it to be a girl with flaming red hair. She appeared to be wearing a white gown; the color of it matching her skin.

"Dylan…she is alive." Rommie states as she too scans the person.

"WHAT?" Harper asks.

"Beka ready the Eureka Maru. Trance, and Beka your with me. Andromeda, have a medic bed ready for when we come back." Dylan orders as he runs out of the command room followed by his chosen team.

The Eureka Maru launches off from Andromedas launch pad. Beka fly's towards the clutter of debris, making sure not to scrape against any thing.

When they were close enough to the body, Beka stops the ship.

"I'm going out there. Trance, be prepared to help the girl as we come back."

Trance nods her head and solutes to Dylan.

Dylan readies himself by wearing an oxygen suit. "Beka, pressurize the cargo bay and open the doors." Dylan orders as he is already inside the cargo bay room.

Pressing a series of buttons, his boots become like magnets, sticking to the ground. The doors open, and Dylan is met by space.

He slowly walks towards the opening, his boots magnetizing to the floor as he walks.

Reaching the opening, he looks out and sees the floating figure. Attaching a cord from his suit to the side of the opening, Dylan latches it to a hook.

With a deep breath, he steps off the platform and slowly glides towards the person.

The closer he gets, the more his heart beats like a drum. Fear in his veins as he approaches the figure.

His gloved hand grasps for the girls hand, and pulls her towards him.

Her eyes were closed, her lips partly opened. Hair the color of flames spreads across her face, going in every direction; her skin was so pale that it seemed to almost match her gown.

Dylan rapped his arm around the girls' waist, and began to pull on the cord. Instantly it began to recoil, pulling Dylan and the girl towards the cargo bay doors.

Looking towards the girl, Dylan notices that the gown was actually a night gown.

"The attack must have happened when she was sleeping." Dylan thinks to himself.

As they reach the platform, Dylan activates his boots and immediately they suck unto the floor.

"Beka, I have the girl. Close the doors." Dylan states towards Beka.

The doors begin to close. When they close, the room returns to normal.

The girl slumps unto Dylan, who catches her in his arms. The door, on the other side, opens and Trance comes in with a medic kit.

Dylan slowly places the girl unto the floor, as Trance quickly does a scan over her body with one of her instruments.

"Dylan this is going to sound strange, but I can't read her. It's like she doesn't exist." Trance states as she looks towards Dylan in shock.

Dylan looks down at the girl, and notices that color had returned to her skin.

Her skin resembled the color of peaches. Her red hair fell loosely over her shoulders.

Leaning closer towards the girl, Dylan inclines his ear over the girls' lips. She was breathing!

"Trance, she is breathing!" Dylan states.

Trance scans again, and miraculously the scanning now picked up the girls life sign.

"That's odd, it didn't do that before?" Trance said.

"Let's head back to the Andromeda. From there we can get some answers about the girl." Dylan states as he get up, while picking up the girl.

When Dylan lifted the girl, his arm went underneath her back. Completely pressing against the area where her lungs would be located. In doing so caused the girl to give out a short gasp of pain.

Dylan stopped and looked at the girl, and noticed that she was waking up.

Trance leaned towards the girl, just as her eyes fluttered open.

Dylan gave out a gasp of surprise, except Trance, when his eyes beheld the color of eyes the girl had.

Pure golden eyes stared back at them, repeatedly blinking as she looked from face to face.

Dylan saw fear and shock cross over the girls feature. He wasn't prepared for the ear splitting scream that erupted from the girls' lips.

"LO-MEN-TA!!! SHAN-TENLO, SHAN-TENLO!!!" The girl screamed over and over again as she tried desperately to get down from the strange mans arms and to get away.

When Dylan let her go, she immediately started running towards the other side of the hanger. Trance hot in pursuit.

The girl was still screaming, her voice echoing like a siren. Some of the consols began to spark as the girls screaming sent an invisible shock wave towards them. Dylan was covering his ears as the pain of the girls screaming grew inside his ears.

Trance, on the other hand, seemed unaffected by the girls screaming. Trance watched the girl stop running, as she came to a dead end.

The girl turned around, looking desperately for a way out. She stopped screaming, but she was still yelling out the words over and over again.

Trance noticed that the girl was quite tall. Trance estimated that the girl could be around the ages of thirteento fourteen. Trance brought her hands up, as asign of peace. While at the same time speaking softly towards the scared girl.

"It's alright. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. We are friends." Trance said as she edged closer towards the girl.

The girl was looking towards Trance in fear and confusion. She had no idea what Trance was saying, but she knew that she was trying to calm her fears.

The girl scooted back, as Trance grew closer. With a sigh, Trance thought that this wasn't going anywhere. Then an idea struck her.

Looking straight at the girls eyes, Trance, faster then the eye could catch, shifted her eyes to the color of gold and back again.

It worked. The girl gave out a gasp of surprise. Trance new that she wasn't the same species as the girl, but maybe now the girl would trust her a little knowing that Trance too had golden eyes.

The girl slowly walked towards Trance, but at the same time keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

The girl was so close to Trance, that she could have reached out to her and hold her hand. But suddenly the girl gave out a cry of pain.

Her hand reached towards her chest, grasping her night gown like that would stop the pain. Her eyes expanded, and for a fleeting moment Trance saw the image of a planet.

The planet looked green with only a few oceans. There was one sun, but three moons behind the planet. It looked like a beutifull place to live. Trance felt that this place was a place of peace and love, and Trance knew the for a fact.

Suddenly the planet exploded, pieces of it flying in all directions until there was nothing left but dust.

The image disappeared, and the girl, with one last cry of pain, crumbled to the floor.

* * *

**Well that's it. If you want more, then….REVIEW!!**

**Later!!!**


	2. Alaban, Tajo

**A/N: Sadly, Andromeda does not belong to me….but the girl does.**

* * *

**Title: _A Flaming Pearl_**

**Author: _Fox of the Nova_**

**Chapter 2_: "Alaban, Tajo."_**

**__**

Trance immediately kneeled down next to the fallen girl. Placing her hands on the girls' shoulders, she brings her up so that the girl was leaning onto Trance.

Dylan, after the initial shock of the girl screaming went away, slowly got up and walked towards Trance as she cradled the girl in her arms.

"Dylan, what the hell is going on down there? I heard a loud screaming, and then the screen blanked out." Beka stated over the consol, since she was flying the Eureka Maru.

"Everything is fine Beka. Our guest just got a little scared when she woke up." Dylan stated.

"Define 'a little scared'. Wait a minute, she is awake?" Beka asked.

Dylan bent down and scooped the girl up into his arms. "She was, but now she is unconscious. Take us back to the Andromeda Beka; I believe the girl needs medical attention."

When they arrived, Rommie and Rev were waiting for them with a medic bed.

Dylan placed the girl unto the bed, and they began rolling her towards sick bay.

In reaching it, they placed the girl unto one of the beds. Trance, activates the scanner. A loud humming was heard, and a metal band started moving from the top of the girls head all the way down to her feet. It was scanning every inch of her, from the inside out.

When the scanning was complete, Trance walked towards the consol. After pressing several keys, a holographic image of the girl appeared before them.

Bekas mouth dropped. Every one seemed to be shocked from the anatomy of the girl.

The girl had two pairs of lungs. Both were side by side, with two sets on top and two set underneath.

"I may be the only one, but isn't it a little odd having four lungs?" Beka asked.

Nobody answered her question, maybe because they were asking the very same question.

Trance broke the silence. While walking up towards the hologram, she points to the bottom lungs.

"These lungs are used for storing oxygen. I believe this is how she was able to survive out in space, by storing oxygen into these lungs." Trance stated.

The problem was nobody believed Trance. Even if she was right, that those lungs stored oxygen. It still wouldn't make sense, because the girl would there for breath in carbon dioxide; which would for surely kill her.

Trance, sensing that the others didn't believe her, was about to show them an amazing part of the girl, when a soft moaning was heard from behind them.

They all turned around and now saw that the girl was awakening again.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was Rev Bem. Guess what happened next.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The girls yelled out an earsplitting scream. But it wasn't a shockwave type, but it still caused damage.

Everyone immediately covered their ears, trying to blot out the screaming of the girl.

Trance rushed towards the girl, and covered her mouth.

The girl looked up towards Trance in sudden fear, but calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Please don't be scared. You're safe. You're among friends." Trance stated as she motioned with her hand the others.

She uncovered the girls' mouth and placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

The girl looked at Trance with confusion. Her golden eyes began to look around the room, until she came to the people around her.

When the girls' eyes rested on Dylan and Beka, she immediately frowned at them.

"Humana? Jem Tempo!" She said in a question manner.

Nobody, even Trance knew what the girl had just said. And that was a problem. How where they going to ask her who she was, when she couldn't even understand them herself?

Dylan slowly walked towards the girl, who immediately scooted back as she was sitting on the bed.

Dylan stopped and placed his right hand over his heart.

"I'm Dylan. Dy-lan." Dylan said as he slowly pronounced his name.

Picking up what Dylan was doing, everybody introduced themselves in the same manner.

The girl tilted her head to the side, like she was confused at what they were doing. But as everyone did the same with strange words being said slowly, it dawned on the girl.

"_Namna tito key." _**Translation:**_ "Those are there names."_

The girl raised her eyes and looked at each person including Rev. She was looking at them in an odd sort of way. Almost like she was afraid to trust them.

Suddenly the girl shifted her gaze towards the door, which immediately opened and in came Harper.

The girl gave out a sudden gasp. Harper stopped where he was and for the first time looked at the girl.

Everybody was surprised when the girl jumped out of the bed and ran straight towards Harper.

Harper brought his hands out in front of him, like he was going to stop the girl.

The girl then looped her arms around Harpers neck and hugged him tightly.

The right side of her head was resting on Harpers shoulder.

Harper looked towards the others, a facial expression of pure embarrassment and surprise all over his face.

Suddenly the girl began to cry, not softly, but pouring. Huge tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked Harpers shirt.

Harper was at loss. This pretty girl just ran towards him like she knew him, which to Harper was impossible since he will never forget golden eyes, hugged him and then starts crying.

Harper did the first thing to come into mind; he brought his arms around her back and began stroking it in a comforting fashion.

Beka raised her eye brows at the sight before her. Harper, the crazy fanatic of beautiful woman was being hugged by a strange girl who appeared to be mistaking Harper for someone else.

Harper heard the girl speak rapidly towards him, in a language that he did not understand. But he knew that some parts of it, he did.

"Sphinxie. Tantenlo! She he dad. Lem-tempo!! Labtec- dom!! Ambyssss…" The girl said, and then she broke down in sobs again.

Harper was puzzled. Some of the words that she spoke sounded like the Perseidian language, while others were a mixture of English, Nietzschean, and many other different languages.

The girl stopped crying, but she still was hugging unto Harpers neck.

Harper thought of something, and put it to the test.

"Alaban." Harper said. It was probably the only word he knew, and was able to pronounce it correctly, from the Perseidian language.

And it worked…

The girl immediately looked up, and smiled.

"Alaban, Tajo." The girl stated.

Dylan had a shocked face when he heard what the girl had just said. Almost like he couldn't believe it.

Everybody was dumb founded. "Harper, you know what she is saying?" Beka asked with her shoulders folded.

Harper looked towards the others and shook his head. "It sounds like her language is a mixture of many types of languages, all rolled into one." Harper explained.

"What did you tell her?" Rev asked.

Harper looked up. "I told her Alaban. This means 'Peace to you". The only simple word I know of the Perseidian language." Harper stated a little sheepishly.

Everybody nodded their head. "I just have one question." Rev asked. "What did she call you after Alaban?"

Harper shrugged his shoulders. He then stirred the girl back to the bed, she seemed more relaxed now. Even though she was still looking at the others in an odd way.

When she was settle back in bed, Trance shooed everybody out.

"She has gone through a lot. Let her have some rest, and maybe later we can try to talk to her." Trance stated.

When everyone was outside, Dylan turned towards Harper.

"Harper, I know what the girl called you after she said Alaban." Dylan stated in a confused manner.

Harper looked at Dylan and raised his eye brows.

"_Dylan is acting a little strange, more so then usual." _Harper thought.

"The word Tajo…is from the language of the Tarn Vedrians." Dylan said with amazement.

Harpers eyes doubled, as well as Bekas.

"The word Tajo means…my brother."

* * *

Ok, go ahead and kill me. A CLIFFHANGER!!!

If you want to me to update then…spread the word about this fic.

I need to know if you want me to continue…

A special thanks to Reviewers:

**prin69 – Thank you for the Review!!! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and please keep on reviewing.**

**anyabar1987 – Thanks for Reviewing. One of Trances' people? Not exactly, but her world is a mystery like Trances'. Although I plan to explain her world in detail later on in the chapters….**

**THANK YOU ALL!!! YOU KEEP ME GOING!!!**


	3. A Year Before

**A/N: Sadly, Andromeda does not belong to me….but the girl does.**

**Title: _A Flaming Pearl_**

**Author: _Fox of the Nova_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: _A Year before_**

**_The Ivory City _**

"**_Pearls Home world"_**

* * *

_**A/N So that I won't go back and forth, the people are speaking the same language has Pearl spoke. **_

* * *

The capital city of Meladeen, glitters as the sunlight from above shines unto it. "The Ivory City', this is what it has been called for centuries for it glitters like white gold.

One sun with three moons is seen above the Ivory City. A beautiful place it is, especially during the eclipse of the three moons and the sun.

This is the only time when the people are able to travel to different dimensions.

The people of this planet live above the clouds and below it. Their city sky scrapers rise up over the clouds, making the impression that they can pierce the sky. Giant ship docks levitate next to these sky scrapers.

Below the clouds, the people live in spacious towns. The roads are always crystal clean. The people are good hearted. It is true that their technology is far advance, but they still prefer to live life the old fashion way. Many people hold a love for things that grow, while others prefer breaking the barrier of dimension from others.

From above, the towns look a lot like Labyrinths. But for many generations, this has always been apart of their lives and as never been considered a burden. On the contrary, this 'Labyrinth of a town' has been used to heighten the minds of the people. Having a photo graphic memory is a vital essence towards these people lives, as well learning to distinguish in making the right choices.

A common phrase used in the people's culture would be 'Life is a maze. Every path you take holds its consequences and its rewards.'

On one side of town, an older woman with flaming red hair franticly runs down the cobbled stone streets. She is wearing a green oval dress, but pinned between the legs for easier running.

"Pearlana!!" The woman calls out as she runs down the streets.

She then stops to catch her breath. Raising her right hand, she looks at what appears to be a thick bracelet. She pops a latch and a small screen appears.

"Pearlana?" She asks. But the screen only shows static.

With a cry of frustration she snaps the latch shut.

"PEARLANA!!" She screams out again.

An old woman with silver hair opens a window that the woman was facing. She is holding a pot with tundra flowers.

"Is every thing aright Alenna?" The woman asks, her golden eyes searching the same golden eyes of the woman before her.

"O Sheesha, have you seen Pearlana?" Alenna asks in a pleading manner.

Sheesha merely chuckles. "My dear Alenna, I'm sure your daughter is safe and sound with Shamus."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Alenna states.

Sheesha just shakes her head. "You know Alenna, one day you have to cut the apron strings on Pearlana." Sheesha states. "What are you going to do when she travels with her brother across our boarders?"

Alenna just begins to bite her nails. "It's not that I don't trust Shamus, but you know how…reckless he is."

Sheesha nods her head in understanding. "That is true, he is reckless and a genius. You can't have a better combination then that." Sheesha states with a laugh.

"But isn't she too young to go off exploring dimensions. I know Shamus went on his first voyage thirteen years ago, which to the outer dimensions that is three hundred and forty-five years. I'm worried that things having changed for the worst over there. It's not the same as before." Alenna states with worry.

"I wouldn't worry so much if I were you. Pearlana is a smart girl, and Shamus will protect her. Besides you know what Jemnan used to say. 'In every dimension there is always a double of us.' So once Pearlana enters the other dimension, there will be two Shamus'." Sheesha states with a smile.

"O goody, two hyper Shamus'. That's all this world needs." Alenna states as she two smiles.

Alenna then sighs. "Sometimes I wish that Jemnan was still here."

Sheesha looks compassionately towards Alenna. "He died a hero. And if it wasn't for the Avatars we would have perished as well."

Alenna nods her head. "Well I'm going off to Shamus' junk house. I'm hoping Pearlana is there." Alenna states

She then places both of her hands over her heart and bows towards Sheesha. Sheesha does the same.

"Alaban Alenna." Sheesha states in a whisper as Alenna walks towards one of the warehouse that Shamus had taken for himself to do all of his odd, yet incredible inventions.

Sheesha then walks inside her house and looks around. Many of her items where already packed, all that was left were some old furniture and a coffee table.

"Shamus." Sheesha states in a clear voice towards an empty wall.

The wall begins to ripple, and a screen appears. A young man with spiky blond hair appears. Golden eyes full of mischievousness and pure genius look towards Sheesha as he continues what ever he was doing.

"Hey there Sheesha, how is it going?" Shamus states as he works on some type of plane that he had been working on for a month. The idea for it just sort of came to him, and he was convinced that the idea came from his 'dimensional self'.

"Nothing much Shamus, although I just saw Alenna." Sheesha states.

Shamus immediately stops what he is doing. He then looks directly at Sheesha with a pure guiltily look.

"I take it she is looking for Pearlana?" Shamus asks.

Sheesha nods her head.

"Well she is right here; in fact she is practicing her language separation skills." Shamus says as he nods his head with a smile.

Suddenly a young girl with flaming red hair pops down from behind Shamus. The odd thing about this was the fact that she was hanging from the ceiling. She waves at Sheesha with a big grin. Shamus was completely oblivious to the girl behind him.

She then sticks two fingers behind Shamus' head, making it look like he had antennas.

"HELLO SHEESHA!!!" The girl screams out, making Shamus jump a foot into the air.

Sheeshas eye brow raises. "Right…she was practicing her _pranks_." She states, with a smirk.

"Well…she _was_ practicing her languages…" Shamus states a little guiltily.

"Well I just thought I'll give you the head up. Alenna is walking towards the wear house, so I sagest to you Pearlana that you do something constructive. At least towards Alennas eyes."

Shamus and Pearlana nod their head and logs out. Sheesha just shakes her head from side to side with a smile.

"The universe wouldn't be the same without Shamus and Pearlana around." She states to herself.

She then walks into her bedroom to finishing her packing. After all, there was only a year to get every thing ready before it happens…

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter 3. I know it's not a continuation of the last chapter, but i wanted to leave you a little something.

I made it a little longer, because i have some very important news.

I shall not be updating my stories for three weeks, since i'm going on vacation.

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!**

A special thank you to Reviewers:

**Wiccabitch2721** - Thank you for reviewing!! As for your questian...yes, this does takes place after Harper 2.0. And you heard right. She did say the Abyss. I wonder what this means...?

**eris - **Yes, the universe is way weirder then what we think. So many mysteries out there...Thank for reviewing!! It means a lot.

**L.C Brotherton -** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoy it. It's true Harper is SO CUTE!!! I wish i can buy him and keep him. HEHEHE!!

**Wing Omega **- Thank you for Reviewing. Yes, having a sister with four lungs is interesting...I wonder were this is leading...

**janeta siri **- Here is your update. And if i have time, i'll continue chapter 2's cliff hanger.

**LittleRedhead** - Thanks for the review...i hope this chapter answers your questian. Or at least half of it.

**Thank you all!!! You keep me going!!! **

**Please...keep on reviewing.**

**It stimilates me to write...**


	4. Getting to know you

**A/N Andromeda does not belong to me….but Pearlana does.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**REVISED CHAPTER!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Title: _A Flaming Pearl_**

**Author: _Fox of the Nova _**

**Chapter 4:**

**_"Getting to know you."_**

Harper, Beka, and Rev were dumfounded. Harper kept on looking towards the sick bay doors and back to Dylan.

"Wait…a…minute." Beka states as she tries to grasp what Dylan had just said. "Are you saying that she is Vedrian?"

Dylan then shakes his head from side to side. "No, she is not Vedrian. But the language she speaks is half Vedrian."

"How can you be sure that she is not Vedrian?" Rev asks.

"Because no Vedrian has golden eyes, or speaks in a language that is a mixture of many others." Dylan states.

Suddenly Andromeda appears in holographic form in front of them.

"Dylan, if I may, I believe there is a document in my data base discussing the appearance of traders with golden eyes who came to Tarn Vedrian." Andromeda states with her arms behind her back.

"Then let's go to the command deck. From there we can see these files. Maybe this way, we can find out a little more about our young guest." Dylan states.

With that they follow Dylan towards the command deck. In reaching it, they find Tyr and Rommie scanning the debris for anything useful.

"We will continue the search later. Andromeda, open the data base." Dylan orders.

Andromeda appears on the screen and begins scanning her data. Flashes of numbers and strange symbols rushed down the screen as she scans.

"The document is based on the circumstance of Traders coming to Tarn Vedria. They traded for all manner of things, including tundra flowers." Andromeda states in a clear voice.

Then Andromeda showed some pictures of a small group of people trading with the Vedrians. They appeared to be having a friendly chat with the people.

Dylan walked towards the screen and peered closer to one particular trader with golden eyes. In fact, all the traders that were trading with the Vedrians had golden eyes. As Dylan peered closer towards the person, he discovered that it was a young man with spiky blond hair…which seemed very familiar…

"Andromeda, magnify." Dylan asks.

The picture was zoomed in on the person, and all eyes were glued to the young mans features that was as clear as day.

"That's Harper." Beka states as she too walks towards the screen.

Harper was shaking his head from side to side in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me you had went to Tarn Vedria?" Beka asks as she turns towards Harper.

Harper just wagged his head from side to side even harder. "That is not me! I have NEVER been to Tarn Vedria! I don't even have golden eyes!" Harper yells out.

Suddenly Andromeda appears in holographic form. "He is right, this cannot be Harper." She states

"Yeah, just his long lost cousin." Tyr states under his breath.

"Perhaps it's just someone who looks like Harper." Rev puts in.

"Not like, looks exactly like Harper. If I didn't know better, I'll say that Harper had a twin." Beka states as she looks closely towards the picture of the young man.

He looked exactly like Harper with his spiky blond hair and smirk of a smile that Beka had known for too long. He even had that glint in his eyes of an already calculating mind. Minus the fact that his eyes were golden.

"It sure does seem that Harper has a twin, but there is just one problem." Rommie states as she walks down the steps and closer towards the screen.

She then points towards the picture. "This trading happened over three hundred and forty-five years ago." She states.

A sound of a body falling to the ground was heard. Everybody turned around to find that Harper had fainted.

Back at sick bay, Trance was showing the girl around. After the girl hugged Harper, she seemed more at ease with her surroundings. Almost like in the child's mind, she thought that as long as Harper is around she is safe.

Trance was more then a little surprised when the girl walked towards one of the consoles and quickly skimmed the surface. She then began tapping a series of buttons. Trance immediately went towards the girl, thinking that she was tapping anything. But she got a surprise when the holographic image of the girl showed up before them.

The girl walked towards the image, leaving a bewildered Trance behind.

The girl then pointed towards her back on the image. Trance walked to stand beside the girl as she was pointing towards the image of her back as well as rubbing her own back.

Looking towards the image, Trance saw clearly three slashed openings on the child's back. Three slashes on either side of the girls back.

Trance new that these slashes were not injuries, but the openings to the childs two extra lungs that was above her storage of oxygen lungs.

She then turned towards the girl and gently placed a hand to the childs back. Something was gently moving in a rhythm sort of way.

"May I?" Trance asks. She only hoped that the girl understood.

The child looked towards Trance. She understood what Trance had just said, even though it still sounded alien to her.

She nods her head once towards Trance.

Trance does a small smile, as she walks the girl towards the bed. As the girl sits on the bed, Trance rolls up the childs pajama from her back.

Trance beholds the sight of ciebis, light gills. The child can breathe anything that is what the second pair of lungs is for. When she stores oxygen, the carbon dioxide is filtered through her ciebis, kinda like a filter.

Trance delicately touches one of the gills, and instantly she hears the child gasp.

"I'm sorry." Trance states.

The girl nods her head in understanding that Trance didn't mean to touch the most sensitive part of her body.

Now, the bed was to the wall and the childs back was facing the door. Trance was behind her, but you could still see one of her gills rhythmically opening and closing in time to the girls breathing.

Suddenly the doors opened, and Dylan walked in, dragging a dazed Harper.

The girl quickly turns around and covers her back with her night gown, but not before Dylan saw her gills or the fact that Harper had come to and that he too had seen them.

Harper looks at the girl with shock. "Who are you?"

The girl bows her head as she then turns around, so that she faced the two men. She sighed deeply, and then she looked up to face them.

Trance was beside her, her hand on the girls shoulder. Giving comfort aswell as squeezing it.

"You can do it. It all just takes a little practice." Trance states.

Dylan looked towards Trance and then back towards the girl. Completely comfused at what Trance was talking about.

Slightly hestitant, the girl licks her lips and opens her mouth. "My...name...is...Pear...la...na" She says very slowly, while making sure that each word is properly spelled out.

Harper slowly walks towards the girl and stops when he was right in front of her.

"Pearl?" He asks, since that is all he heard.

The girl inclines her head to the side when Harper spoke. She liked the newness in which he spoke her name. It sounded half of her own name, like a nickname.So she nods her head. Yes, her dementional brother could call her Pearl.

Dylan then walks towards Pearl. "You speak English? So this entire time, you understood what we were saying?"

Pearl looks up towards Dylan. She only understood half of what Dylan said.

With her right hand, she places her pointer finger above her thumb. Making the the sign of knowing only a little.

"Dylan, Pearl only understands and speaks a little English. The same goes for the other languages she knows." Trance explaines.

"You know Trance, you appear to know a lot about Pearl." Harper proclaims.

Trance just gives him her innocence look. "It's just simple to understand that she has difficutly speaking the language.

Harper then looks towards Pearl. He then points towards her back. "What are those?"

Pearl looks behind her and then understands what Harper was implying.

"Ciebis." She stated.

Now it was Harpers turn to be completely confused. "Cibe?" He asks.

Pearl shakes her head from side to side. "No, Cie...bis." She states very slowly, so that Harper can catch the way it was pronouced.

"Cie...bis." Harper states as he tries to copy the way Pearl prounced it.

Pearl smiles deeply when Harper prounced it correctly. She nods her head in yes.

"This is the amazing thing I was going to tell you about." Trance stated. "Ciebis is a type of gill. It is used for breathing anything but the vacuum of space. And this is when her spare oxygen lungs comes in handy. She has her own oxygen filter."

Both Harper and Dylan are completely amazed. Where did this girl come from?" Was the questian that each one was asking themselves.

Suddenly Andromedas voice echoed off of the speakers around them. "Dylan, Tyr and Rev have discovered usefull artifacts and items amongst the debris. They are wondering if you want to get a closer look.

"HELL YEAH!! Of course we want to take a look. Another mans debris, is another mans treasure!" Harper stated with excitement in his voice.

With that Harper practicly ran out of sick bay towards the command deck, without a second glance back.

Pearl inclined her head to the side. But one thing was for sure, it didn't matter what demention you were in. Harper was Shamus. Shamus was Harper. There was no difference between them.

Dylan asked Trance to keep an eye on Pearl. Trance said she would be delighted.

When Dylan left, Trance and Pearl were alone. "I'm sure you must be hungry." Trance stated with a smile. "I'm going to get you something to eat. I'll be right back."

With that Trance left sick bay, her purple tail disappearing as she turned the corner.

Pearl looked around and saw a locker to the far side of the room. Walking towards it she finds a name written in black etched across it.

_"Trance Gemini"_

_"This must be the purple girls locker. Trance right?"_ Pearl states to herelf.

Walking towards it, she sees that it isn't locked. Opening it, she finds it to be filled with different size and colors of clothing.

She really needed something to wear, so hoping that Trance won't be angry for looking for something to wear, she looks inside the locker.

She finds out , that Trance wears exactly the same size of clothing as herself. She chooses a purple tee with some silver overals. Looking at herself in the mirror, Pearl thinks to herself that this isn't much difference from her own wardrobe.

Remember that voice that spoke out, Pearl knew they were talking about _'The Orions'_ valuables which is flowting around in space. That's why she was getting ready. She hoped that she can get to this place known as Hanger 4.

She also hoped that at least one of her luggage would be among the debris, fully intack. It would be such a life saver if she found "Nano Langue', at least for the moment.

Pearl looks around for her slippers. Trances boots were a little too big for Pearls liking. After finding them, she walks out of sick bay.

Looking both ways for any sign of Trance, Pearl sees nothing. With a big breath, she walks out.

Choosing to go right, Pearl walks down the ramp and into the maze of the ship Andromeda. Hoping that she would be able to find Hanger 4 and maybe even getting to know a little bit more about this...ship and the people living in it.

* * *

**Ok, I am right now stuck in Travis AFB California. I hope you like this chapter, since i added some stuff to it. **

**LATER!!! **

**Special thanks to Reviewers:**

**Eris** – Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**prin69** – Thank you!! I need a vacation…and maybe I'll get inspired…

**Wiccabitch2721 – **Yeah, at first I thought of doing a love interest with Harper. But then I thought that he needs to have a sister…a sister that is equally as crazy as him. LOL!!

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!! AND HAPPY HOLYDAYS!!**


	5. Oops, How did that get there?

**A/N Andromeda does not belong to me….but Pearlana does.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!!!!**

* * *

**Title: _A Flaming Pearl_**

**Author: _Fox of the Nova_**

**Chapter 5:**

"**_Oops. How did that get there?"_**

**_P_earlanas POV: One year before**

"Well you heard her Pearlana. Go finish your studies." Shamus stated as the transmission from Sheesha ended.

Pearlana, who was using her graviton boots, looked down at Shamus from the ceiling, with a pouting face.

"Do I have too? I much rather be here with you. How's that ship your working on?" Pearlana asked, trying to get Shamus to let her stay.

It didn't happen that way.

"Nice try…but what's going to happen when we enter the other dimension? You're not going to understand a word being spoken. So get going." Shamus states in a serious tone, which couldn't last long with Shamus.

Soon he was grinning. "Would you do it for ten rubians?" He then pulls out ten ruby gems from his pocket.

(A rubian is the equivalent of a one dollar bill. So when Shamus gave her ten rubians, he gave her ten dollars.)

"Definitely!" Pearlana states as she swipes the gems from Shamus' hand. She then walks, on the ceiling, towards the lift tube.

She then begins to walk down the wall, until her feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"Are those my boots you're wearing?" Shamus asked.

He too was wearing graviton boots; since it was a requirement during the times now, but he was wondering where his other pair had went.

Pearlana turns around to face Shamus, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What if they are?" She asked innocently.

"Then I'll ask why are you using them when you have your own?" Shamus asked again.

Pearlana just walks towards the turbo lift towards the sixth floor. As she pushes the button for the sixth floor she answers him.

"They match better with my outfit." Pearlana states as the doors close.

While waiting for the turbo lift to reach the floor, Pearlana thinks on how she is going to swindle her way out of being taught by Avineri. Maybe she could direct the conversation to his daughter, Mala-Propina.

She always use to love being around Mala. But after the first Wave, she went off to colonize some other dimensional world. Pearlana thinks that Mala was right now living on a planet known as Seefra- 1. But she wasn't sure.

The doors opened and Pearlana found that she was confronted by none other then Avineri himself. She slowly looked up to meet his face and gave one of her cheeky grins.

"Hey there Avineri, how's it going?" Pearlana asked pleasantly as she looked up towards her Godfather.

Avineris appearance was one of a calm demeanor, but that didn't mean he couldn't make you feel incredibly guilty.

Looking him over, Pearlana sees him to be quiet tall. But probably for her everyone was tall, except for Shamus. A little round, but that didn't mean that he wasn't swift. He had no hair, and Pearlana always wondered why he was bald, but never asked him.

"Hello Pearlana. Did your mother force you to come?" He asked as he stepped closer.

When he was right behind Pearlana he rested his large hand unto her shoulder and steered her towards the 'chair of doom'. But it really was just an old chair that was behind a desk.

He seated Pearlana unto the chair, making sure that she will stay there. He then walked around the table to sit at this own chair behind it.

He was watching Pearlana expectedly for a while, until he finally spoke.

"What is your name?" He asked. But he did not ask it in their people's language. The lesson had begun and he started with the language that Pearlana hated the most…English.

Pearlana eyes opened wide and her mouth was open. She had no idea what he had said. She knew it was a question, judging by the way he said it, but what the question was beyond her.

"Pass." Pearlana finally said in the language of her people.

Avineri shook his head from side to side. "No Pearlana, if you're going to answer me then do it in the English language. What is going to happen when you enter the other dimension and you can't communicate?"

While Avineri spoke, Pearlana was busying herself in reaching for something in her pocket. Quickly looking down at her hand, Pearlana sees what she was looking for. It was a small device, looking more like a small silver spider then anything else.

Like she was going to scratch her ear, Pearlana placed the device securely behind her right ear.

When Avineri finished his speech that Pearlana had heard him say over and over again, he then looked at Pearlana with his eye brows furrowed.

"Pearlana, did you listen to a thing I said?" He asked in a sigh.

"Why of course Avineri, I heard every word. And you were right. I promise to try harder in my languages." Pearlana stated as she raised her hand in swearing it.

Avineri smiled. "That's what I like to hear." He then got up and started to ask Pearlana questions and such in the English language, sometimes even switching from the English language to the Perseidian language.

Pearlana answered every single one of those questions with ease. Not even looking up when he switched languages. And this confirmed his suspicions.

"Ok Pearlana, one more question." Avineri stated as he stepped right up to face her.

"Do you consider me a fool to think that I don't know that you're using a Nano-Langue?" Avineri asked pleasantly.

He then placed the palm of his hand upward in front of Pearlana. "Hand it over."

Pearlana looked up towards Avineri in a confused manner. "I don't have any Nano-Langue." She replied innocently.

With quick movement, Avineri reached behind Pearlanas ear and gently pulled out the device.

"Oh really, then what is _this_?" Avineri asked as he presented the device in front of Pearlanas face.

"Oh, how did that get there?" Pearlana asked innocently while trying to laugh. But looking at Avineris face, her own laughter died in her throat.

"I'm sorry Avineri." Pearlana says with her head held down in shame.

Avineri just sighs in disappointment and walks to his desk.

With his back facing her he watches there world from his window. It was once a beautiful place with green trees and beautiful mountains. But after the first wave, which was a type of explosion from another dimension, their worlds core was slowly dying. There own gravity was declining and that is why it was a requirement for all to wear graviton boots. Unless of course you wanted to fly off into space.

Some proclaimed that it was the great evil the resided in the other dimension. But there was no proof of this.

Soon their planet would not be able to sustain life. This is why the entire planet would be evacuating to a nearby dimension that was protected by the Rout of Ages.

He turned around to see Pearlana looking down at her hands. Her face filled with shame.

"_So young to go exploring." _Avineri stated to himself.

A chosen few were selected to cross their borders and travel the other dimensions for a suitable planet to life in peace. Pearlana was one of those chosen few as well as her brother.

The rest of the people would be traveling to a different dimension for safety. His daughter was already over there making sure that everything was set for their people. She was making sure that they would be balance with in the many planets of the system.

Today was his last day teaching Pearlana, for he would be going to meet his daughter in Seefra 1.

"Pearlana, I know how much you hate to separate your languages, but think if your gadgets were to break. Who would fix them? Not many people know about our technology." Avineri explained.

Pearlana looked up to face Avineri. "But what about Shamus? He could fix it for me. And not to mention I know how to fix it myself." She stated.

"But Pearlana, many of the technology that we use to fix our gargets are hard to come by. And what if Shamus is not around?" Avineri countered.

Pearlana thought about this, and then smugly looked towards Avineri.

"Then I'll just go to Shamus' dimensional self." She stated with confidence.

But the Pearlana suddenly became sober. She began to entwine her fingers around and seemed to be in deep thought.

Avineri immediately walked towards her too kneel next to her.

"What is wrong Pearlana?"

Pearlana slowly raised her eyes to meet the brown eyes of Avineris. "It's just…Shamus…he still has…the connection." Pearlana said in a whisper.

Avineri furrowed his eye brows in puzzlement. "You mean you still have not had any feeling or thoughts connected to your own dimensional self?"

Pearlana slowly nods her head in defeat.

Avineri bows his head and lets out a sigh. "My dear Pearlana, I'm afraid the only thing to explain this…would be that your dimensional self, no longer is alive."

Pearlana practically jumped out of her chair. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!? She has to be alive!" Pearlana desperately cried out.

Avineri reached out for Pearlanas hand and clasped them within his own. "How long ago was when you stopped having the connection?"

Pearlana thought about this and soon small tears began to fall from her eyes. Soon she was crying.

"I was five years old, when the connection stopped."

* * *

**Special thank you to Reviewers:**

**_ZELINIA _**- Thank you for reviewing. Sorry its taken a while to update. College and all. But i shall try to post the next chapter soon.

**_Janeta siri - _**Yes, Shamus does sound a lot like Seamus. Tried to find a name similar to his own. Ended up borrowing by friends name. Hope you enjoy reading.

**_Prin69 _**- Yeah, i can't wait to post when Shamus meets Seamus. But that won't be coming for a while. Or maybe soon. You never know. Thank you for reviewing.

**_DS _**- Thank you very much for that idea. I don't know how that slipped my mind. But then i thought about Season 5. You gotta have fun with it. Hope you liked the chapter. The next will come soon.

**_LittleRedHead _**- Don't worry, all your questions will be solved. I promise. Thanks for reviewing.

**_eris - _**Yes, wierdness is every where. Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot to me.

**THANK YOU ALL!!! YOU KEEP ME GOING!!!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!!!**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N Andromeda does not belong to me….but Pearlana does.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

**Title: _My one and Only Pearl_**

**Author: _Fox of the Nova_**

**Chapter 6:**

_**Surprise, Surprise**_

**Hanger 4:**

"Whoever these people were, they had amazing stuff!" Harper stated as he rummaged through piles of gadgets and gismos that littered all of Hanger 4.

The Andromeda had picked up a mountain of items from the debris that was floating around in space. Now Hanger 4 was completely full with pieces of the once star ship as well as luggage's with a type of lock that nobody seemed to know how to open.

Rev entered the room and walked towards Beka who was pushing away a small crate.

"May I be of some assistance?" Rev asked.

"Sure Rev, if you could just help me push this away I might be able to see what's under it." Beka said through gritted teeth as she tried to push the crate.

Rev nodded his head and started to push away the crate with Beka by his side. A loud scraping sound was heard as the crate slowly was pushed away.

When they had pushed it as far back as they could, they discovered a large golden suitcase peaking out of the rubble.

Beka and Rev pushed away the rubble and pulled up the suitcase.

When they looked closer they saw the words _**"Pearlana Orianna Harper**"_ edged in silver across the top of the suitcase.

"I guess we found our guests suitcase." Rev stated as he too looked down at the name.

Rommie, Dylan, Tyr and Harper all walked towards them to see what they had found.

Harper peered closer and his mouth dropped at seeing the name. "Orianna! But…that isn't possible! She's dead." Harper stated in a whisper.

Beka turned towards Harper. "Who's dead?"

Now everybody was looking at Harper, unknowing that two people were watching from the doorway.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harper said as the subject seemed to upset him.

"Ok, let's just see if we can open this suitcase. Maybe we can find some things about Miss-Golden-Eyes." Beka said.

She then kneeled down, as well as Harper, and peered around the suitcase; looking for a latch or something like that for opening it..

"How the hell do you open this!" Beka screeched out. It was clear that she was frustrated in not finding a latch.

Tyr pulled out his forcelance. Harper peered closer and noticed were a latch should have been there was two silver pads. They were no bigger then his thumb.

"_Thumbs? That's it! The latch is a thumb print!"_ Harper now understood, but he was too late to tell anybody.

Tyr aimed his forcelance down on the suitcase and fired. The suitcase appeared to be guarded by a very strong forcefield that repelled Tyr's shots like they were spit balls.

The shot bounced back towards Tyr who dived to the floor as the shot passed his ear to collide within the wall.

The silent shock from everybody was interrupted by a loud, yet sounding like soft bells, laugh that came from the door.

**(Pearls POV :)**

"_How do they know which to go? This place is a maze!"_ Pearl stated to herself in frustration as she walked down a ramp.

It felt like she was going around in circles. Every turn looking exactly like the last, she even tried climbing down the ladders, but that only made her even more confused.

"_I have to get to hanger 4. I need to see if my luggage is there." _Pearl stated as she walked down a corridor.

Sometimes she would pass by a screen, but she could only see static. _"I wonder if it's me."_

But Pearlana shook that thought away and continued down the path, hoping that she would soon reach her goal.

As she walked, Pearlana tried to figure out what was going on. She remembered, back at the Orion, the explosion at the main tank. After that everything started to get really crazy around the ship.

She was sleeping at the time, but when the explosion occurred she was thrown out of bed and onto the floor.

She remembered the screaming as she quickly got up and raced for the door. The sliding doors wouldn't budge, and that had scared her. Nothing could destroy their main power…unless it was the creature.

She remembered that she had blasted the doors open a little with her force lance, a weapon that was given to her from Sheesha. She had said it had once belonged to my father.

After shooting on the doors, a hole was formed but just enough for her to squeeze through.

But when she was in the hall way, it was then that she wished she hadn't opened the doors. She was right; the creature had destroyed their engines and it was right now in front of her.

Pearl was jolted away from her memories by someone placing a hand over her shoulder.

"I knew I'll find you here. Don't worry; I use to get lost all the time. It just takes some getting use to. Soon you will be walking around this place like a pro." Trance stated with a warm smile as she looked at Pearl.

Of course Pearl, once again, could not understand what Trance had just said. But she knew that she was being kind, probably about getting lost here.

It was then that she noticed that Trance had a purple tail! She raised her eye brows in question as she watched the very tip of the arrow like tail swish from side to side.

"I take it you never met anyone with a tail?" Trance asked since she noticed Pearl watching it.

"Well I never met a human with golden eyes." Trance stated.

How Pearl wished she could understand her, but she gave a small smile and turned to face her. She then tried to explain to Trance what she was doing and were she was trying to go.

Trance really didn't understand, but she already knew where she was headed.

"Follow me; I'll take you to Hanger 4." Trance stated. She then raised her hand up for Pearl to take.

Pearl hesitantly looked down at the purple hand and back up at Trance's face.

She cocked her head to the side. "Don't worry, you can trust me." Trance reassured her.

Pearl took a deep breath and placed her hand into Trances. Trances folded her hand and with a huge warm smile lead Pearl down the ramp and towards Hanger 4.

"By the way, I think you look very cute with that combination. If you like I can get some of my old clothes from the Maru for you to try on. If they fit you can have them." Trance said as they walked.

Pear understood the word clothes and hoped that she had meant on getting some for her to wear.

When they reached there, Trance gave the motion for her to be quiet. They slowly peered around the corner and saw Rev enter the Hanger.

Pearl shrank back into the shadows in fear at seeing Rev, and Trance noticed.

"Don't worry, Rev is ok. Even though he may look scary, he is really neat to get to know." Trance said, completely forgetting that Pearl didn't understand her.

But even if Pearl did understand, she still wouldn't believe her. Nothing with a face like that could be trust worthy. And nothing was going to change that.

When Rev disappeared within the Hanger, Trance beckoned for Pearl to follow her.

The slowly made their way towards the doors, Trance acting a little excited. She loved playing games, and her favorite was being sneaky.

The doors slowly opened, but without making a sound. Trance entered, followed by Pearl.

They just stood there, the others not noticing that they were even in the room.

Pearl turned her head towards the creature, which Trance said his name was Rev, talking to the woman who was in medical.

Pearl knew that she looked a lot like Mala-Propina, minus the fact that she didn't have golden eyes.

At first she thought it was her, but when Pearl had said Humana towards her, (which in a way means best friends) she was sadden that she didn't understand her.

This told Pearl that this woman was not Mala-Propina, but then again, maybe she was, just not the Mala that Pearl knew.

Peal watched as the woman pushed away, with Revs help, a crate. She almost jumped for joy when she saw her luggage underneath the rubble. It looked perfectly intact, and that only made her grin like mad.

The purple girl, Trance, looked towards me. I guess she knew that I was happy about the suitcase.

I watched with amusement at watching the woman and the creature, Rev, try to open my suitcase.

"_Even if they do find the pads, they still won't be able to open it. Probably my dimensional brother could, but not the rest." _Pearl thought to herself as she watched the giant with the weird blades in his arms walk towards them.

She watched her dimensional brother kneel down and had to smile when he found the pads. But with wonder, Pearl noticed the man with the spikes in his arms pull out something from his side.

"_A forcelance! Oh, this should be interesting." _Pearl said with a smirk.

And sure enough, he aimed his forcelance at the suitcase and fired. Her suitcase emitted a ripple of silver light before it repelled the shot back towards him.

Pearl watched him duck as the shot zipped passed his ear. She just couldn't control herself, she burst out laughing.

She was laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach as it began to hurt from the force of her laugh. Soon she was kneeling on the floor as she tried to muffle her laughing with her hand over her mouth. But that only made things worst since it made a snorting sound.

"I'm glad the child considers this amusing." Tyr muttered under his breath as he turned away from the all and walked towards the other side of the room.

Pearl had noted the crispiness in his voice, and knew that he was ticked off.

She stopped laughing and got up. "Sorry." She said very slowly, making sure that every word was correctly spelled out.

Harper walked up towards her, followed by Dylan and Rommie.

"I see you're feeling better." Dylan said, but quickly remembered that she could not understand him.

Pearl seemed to feel Dylan's frustrations as well. Looking towards her suitcase she walked up towards it.

But stopped when she saw Rev. Rev looked at her and saw fear in her eyes.

"Do not be afraid child. Look within my appearance, and you will see a new friend." Rev said as he held out his hand in friendship.

Pearl still did not trust him, but she swallowed her own fear and nodded her head in understanding, even though she felt like running all the way back to medic.

She then walked towards her suitcase and kneeled before it. Everybody walked towards her, wondering what she was about to do.

She placed her thumbs on each of the two pads, which Harper had found earlier. A soft humming was heard followed by a tingling sensation starting from Pearls thumbs all the way up to cover her hands.

Suddenly a clicking sound was heard, followed by the forcefield shimmering away. The suitcase then popped open and Pearlana raised the top up.

Harper peered closer and was shocked at what was inside, as well as everyone else.

Pearl rummaged through her stuff, paying no heed to the others around her as she shifted through stuff that to her was just plain ordinary, but to others was just fascinating.

The odd thing about all of this was the fact that from the outside the suitcase looked to be quite small. But as the others watched Pearls head and upper chest disappear within the suitcase, they wondered that perhaps the suitcase was deeper then what it looked.

Dylan was the first to notice a forcelance among her belongings. It was a standard one by the looks of it. But the question remained at how did she require one, and did she know how to use it.

Beka saw a variety of small pouches of different colors aligning the childs suitcase. When Pearl opened one and poured the contents out, Bekas mouth dropped when she saw small rubies falling out and into Pearls hand.

Trance noticed that Pearl had plenty of clothes, different though. Some were looking like a uniform while others looking like bellbottoms with low-cut shirts as well as some overalls and styles that looked like Arabian style.

Pearl picked up her forcelance, completely oblivious to the others around her staring at the contents.

Questions swirling around their minds, like how did she get that? Does she even know how to use that?

She peered deeper into the suitcase, now shoving things away as she franticly tried to get to the bottom of her suitcase.

To the others it was like watching her entire frame disappear within all of her possession, until they suddenly heard her yell out in triumph as she pulled something out of the suitcase.

Harper looked down and saw it to be a small silver devise, looking like a mini spider, probably no bigger then his jack-in. **(A/N: I haven't got a clue what they call that. If you know, please tell me) **

Pearl examined it for a moment, turning it this way and that. When she saw nothing that could mean it to be broken, she pressed a small button that was to the side of the device.

A green light blinked, then red, and then blue until the small light itself turned completely gold.

Everybody was completely confused at what she was doing.

"_What the heck is that thing?" _Harper asked himself as he watched a smile cross over Pearls lips.

She then pulled one side of her red, wavy hair back so that it went behind her right ear.

She the placed the device right behind the ear and secured it. The little clamps on the device seemed to suck itself unto her flesh, but it appeared to be painless since she didn't wince nor grimace.

She then pulled her hair to the front, so that is covered the device, and slowly got up. But before she got up, she picked up her forcelance.

She then turned towards them and smiled.

"Do you think she knows how to use that?" Beka inclined towards Dylan.

Pearls smile turned into a huge grin. She then brought out the forcelance and, while still holding it, placed it horizontally right in front of her.

She pressed a button and the forcelance lengthened to become a staff.

"Does this answer your question?" Pearl said her voice strong and sure.

Pearl had to suppress a giggle at the looks of everyone around her. All of their mouths had dropped open, completely amazed that Pearl had spoken in clear English…or at least English for some.

She was greeted by silence. It was so quiet that you could probably hear the soft thumping of a near by heart. The sight of a tumble weed rolling between them would not surprise Pearl, since it was so quiet.

"How can you speak Magog?" Rev astonished asked, as he broke the silence.

"Magog? What are you talking about? She spoke English." Beka countered.

"No, she spoke pure Vendrian." Dylan stated.

"STOP!" The voice of Pearl rang out.

Everybody immediately stopped and looked towards her. She pulled her hair back and looped it behind her right ear.

She then titled her head to the side, so that the others can get a good view of the device.

"This is called a Nano-Langue. It allows me to understand and speak any language that is being spoken." Pearl explained. "That is why you can all understand me in the language that is native to you."

"It appears that the child has been holding out on us." Tyr stated in his serious tone.

Harper stepped closer and delicately touched it. "Wait a minute! I remember now, when I was all jacked up. I had a great idea to create some Nano du-hickie!" Harper excitedly stated.

Rommie began to scan, her eyes moving from side to side.

"My memory files remember when you wanted to invent something like that. I believe it was the time you were making seductive overtures to me in a dead language." Rommie stated with a smirk.

"It wasn't dead the way I spoke it." Harper countered back.

His attention went back to the device behind Pearls ear.

"Who invented this?" Harper asked.

Pearl giggled. "You did."

Harper quickly took a step back in surprise. "What!" He exasperatedly asked.

"You invented it. My brother always said that it was his dimensional doubles' idea and not his to invent this." Pearl stated while pointing towards the device.

Beka raised her hand. "Umm, I have a question."

Pearl turned towards Beka. "Yes?"

"What is all of this about Harper being your brother? Or about a dimensional brother?" Beka asked.

"Well Shamus…I mean Harper…is my dimensional brother." Pearl stated matter-of-factly.

Beka raised her eye brows. "Ok, now I'm even more confused." She said as she walked off.

Dylan then stepped towards Pearl. "As you can see, we are all pretty confused. Why don't you tell us your story, while giving us your name?"

Pearl nodded her head. "My name is Pearlana Orianna Harper, and I come from a Parallel Dimension."

Beka blinked once, Harpers mouth dropped, Dylan straightens his back, Rommie cocked her head to the side, Rev just rubbed his medallion, and Tyr; well he just stared straight at Pearl.

Letting everyone some time to process this information, Pearl began to explain to them her story.

"In our dimensional world, there is a double of someone from this dimension." She then turned to look towards Beka.

"At home, I had a friend called Mala-Propina. She is your dimensional double." Pearl explained.

Bekas mouth dropped, her eyes expanded to twice its size.

Pearl then shifted her gaze towards Harper. "I also have an older brother back home. He is your dimensional self. It's kind of like having a twin, but you never get to meet them." Pearl explained.

"His name is Shamus Zelazny Harper. But I believe here you spell your first name differently." Pearl stated.

All Harper could do was nod his head. Thoughts entered his mind, questions, and memories that should have been forgotten.

"So let me get this straight." Beka started. "You are from a different dimension where everybody there has a double here?"

"Exactly." Pearl said with a smile.

"And I thought our universe was weird." She said.

Dylan, after composing himself, spoke out. "So your brother is Harpers dimensional double?" He asked, still trying to understand what was going on.

"Yes." Pearl said with a nod.

"And you…you are a dimensional double…of my…my." Harper kept on stumbling over his words, like it was unbelieving.

Pearl inclined her head to the side. "I believe so." Pearl said in a whisper.

Harper nodded his head once and turned around and walked out of the Hanger, without looking back.

Pearl watched him leave. Her heart ached to comfort him, because she knew why he was acting this way.

Without another thought she raced towards the doors and ran out to follow Harper.

"Pearl wait!" Dylan called out. But she ignored him.

* * *

**Hey there! Sorry for the wait. Well here is chapter 6. ENJOY! And sorry that it is a little short. But the next will be long.**

**Special thanks to Reviewers:**

**Eris – **Well, a little information was given. But I promise that your questions will be answered, probably in chapters 7 or 8. Thanks for reviewing.

**LittleRedhead – **Isn't fun to think that we all have dimensional selves somewhere out there? I think it will be pretty cool. What about you? Thank you for reviewing.

**LotRseer3350** – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you are enjoying it. As for the names, I purposely spelled Seamus' name wrong. Tried to find a name similar to his, but I ended up spelling it wrong. No prob though. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Kaitins** – Thank you. Fanfiction needs something new. MUAHAH! And my imagination is jam packed full with ideas. Thank you for reviewing.

**Prin69** – Hey there you are. I was wondering when you were going to come. :) Thank you SO much for reviewing. I loved writing that chapter; giving Pearl a personality that is just so lovable, even if she steels her brothers' stuff. Hehehe. It is sad that alternate Pearl died. We shall find out how in chapter 8.

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS!**

This fic is far from over, but I would like some thoughts and ideas from you all.

**Do you have any request or ideas for Pearl do go through in next stories to come? **

Remember, for now it has to be in Season 1 (Since I don't have Season 2 yet) and has to come after the show of Harper 2.0.

Just send in your ideas in your review, so that I may start forming a new fic. That way after this is over we can start with the next.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

**YOU ALL KEEP ME GOING!**


	7. The Life of Pearlana

**A/N Andromeda does not belong to me….but Pearlana does.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

**Title: _My one and Only Pearl_**

**Author: _Fox of the Nova_**

**Chapter 7:**

_**The Life of Pearlana**_

**Pearlanas POV:**

"I was five years old, when the connection stopped." Pearlana said in a whisper.

Avineri nodded once. He watched Pearlana bow her head down.

"Would this be the same time when your ciebis started working?" He asked.

Pearlana quickly looked up, her eyes expanding as she remembered.

"Yes, it was exactly the same time." She said.

Avineri stood up and walked towards the window, his hands clamped behind his back.

Speaking to himself, Avineri whispered out but Pearlana heard him.

"You are the only one to have gills among our people. It can't be a coincidence that they started working when you lost the connection." He stated.

"Do you think that is the reason why I have gills?" Pearlana asked. "Because my dimensional self needed them?"

Avineri quickly turned around. "I believe that is the case. Somewhere in the other dimension, your dimensional double must have died in way that would explain why you have gills."

With this information, Pearlana became lost in her thoughts.

"_My double died! I still can't believe it. Shamus would not be the same without me. What about his dimensional self? How will he cope with it? _

_It must eat him to be alone, without his other half. Without his sister."_

Pearlanas thoughts were interrupted by a grumbling sound coming from her stomach.

She looks up to find Avineri smiling at her.

"I think you should go get something to eat." He suggested.

Pearlana nodded her head and got up from the chair. "Ok, if you see mom, tell her I went to get something to eat." She said.

"But were are you really going?" Avineri asked with amusement.

He knew Pearlana too well to know that when she said she will be somewhere she would probably be somewhere else.

"I'm to The Omega Orion." Pearlana said.

Avineri shook his head from side to side. When Pearlana had an idea, it was useless to change her mind.

"Alright, but don't go near the 'Tesseract'. Or your mother will have my head." He said seriously.

Pearlana saluted to Avineri. "Scouts honor!"

She then practically ran to the elevator. She turned around and did a small wave towards Avineri. A small smile played on her lips.

"Don't worry so much Pearlana. I'm sure the answer to your Dimension connection is out there. It just takes some time." He said.

She nodded her head and pushed the bottom marking the roof of the building.

The doors closed and Pearlana felt the elevator move up. Tapping her foot and waiting impatiently for the doors to open, Pearlana sighed in relief when the doors opened and she walked out.

She was immediately greeted by the feeling of warmth from the sun above. It was noon time and the sun was high above the sky.

Pearlana looked up and saw the three moons above, creating a pyramid shape. She smiled to herself at the sight.

She loved moons, especially the triple moons. As a young child scared, she had always felt much better if she just stared out into the night and just watch the moons.

Sometimes Shamus would join her and they would both sit side by side on the roof and just watch the starry sky and be bathed by the light of the moons.

Pearlana shook her head as she became lost in memories. That was when she was little, now things were different. We were both too busy to just sit around and watch the sky.

We both had a responsibility that was part of our jobs as crew member of the Omega Orion.

Shamus was an inventor, in his spare time, but on the Orion he was the ships medical officer. He really is quite good at it though. Although I tell him often that he should have been an engineer. I think he would have more fun in that department.

But he always tells me that that is my department. I am the youngest crew member on the Orion. When I was chosen to be a part of the crew, I was fourteen years old.

Now I had just turned fifteen last month, and have gained a little more respect from the other crew members. A _little_ though.

As chief engineer of the Orion, like my title says…chief…the others are not at all happy that they have to be taken orders from a kid.

But I don't get spiked over that. I know my job, and I like it. After all, wasn't it me who improved the Tesseract ten fold? Now we can travel between Slipstreams at a speed that is faster than light itself.

So what if they hate my guts, I don't care. I love my job, and I'll do it with everything I posses as a person.

I'm right now on the roof of the warehouse. My arms are held out eagle style as I balance myself while walking on the narrow roof towards the platform.

Only workers are allowed to come up here, but do you think that stops me? Of course not! Besides, using the platform is the quickest way in getting closer towards the Orion.

The graviton boots also help in sucking unto the roof as I take my steps.

I reach the platform and step unto it. The platform is quite high up. You could actually see the entire city from up here.

A great green ocean is before me. I could spell the salt in the air combined with the sweet smell of the wind.

A humongous silver platform is hovering over the ocean. Above it is an even larger shape. At this distance, you can't really see the Orion, but that doesn't mean you could not see how huge it was.

My brother told me that the size of the Orion was the equivalent of two Commonwealth Starships! He told me that those ships were huge, since he saw one on his last trip to the other dimension.

Shamus' last trip to the other dimension was only thirteen years ago. I was only baby when he went off to explore the dimensions.

My mother told me that almost three hundred and forty-five years had passed in the other dimensions! She scared that things have changed over there.

I on the other hand, am counting on it. Think if it was exactly the same way Shamus had left. It would be completely boring. I want to have an adventure! Learn new things, seeing how far the others have gone.

And especially meet new people. Maybe I'll be luck and actually meet our dimensional doubles!

"_Oh wait Pearlana, you don't have a double anymore…."_

I roughly shake my head. No is not the time to think about that. You have to have a clear head to transport from one place to another.

I walk to the middle of the platform, where a golden inner circle blinks in and out.

"_State Destination."_

A mechanical male voice states towards me.

"The Orion Platform Delta Four." I state in a clear voice. This was the pass code for entering the platform. Another code will be needed to enter the ship itself.

"_Confirmation accepted. Please keep movements to minimal as transportation commences."_

This is my favorite part in traveling this way. Shamus on the other hand does not agree.

Four circular openings spring open and these four transparent balls rise up to eye level.

Each one is a different size; one being so small that it could fit in the palm of my hand, while the other is the size of a bowling ball.

As they hover all around me, simultaneously they split themselves open. When they are completely open they shoot out blue light vertically above me.

I look up and watch as their beam of light connected to form a teepee like shape above me.

Then the light begins to descend towards me. The second the tip of the beams touches my head as it passed down me, I feel like I'm being diced into cubes.

This is the part that Shamus hates. I on the other hand like it, it's kinda like you're a jigsaw puzzle. All the pieces zooming the distance until they are put back together.

I myself have watched people get transported. They always close their eyes and grip their hands together as their bodies are broken off like puzzle pieces.

I just wish I could see myself as I transport. I think it would be kinda cool seeing myself as a '_Pearlana jigsaw puzzle'_ too bad Shamus does not agree with me.

The beam goes down the length of me until it ends at my boots. I am no longer on the platform.

On the Orion Delta Four platform, the Transporter Beamers (the transparent balls) slowly begin to rise.

Guards with red uniforms stand next to the platform as the beamers begin to split open.

The commuter had already stated who was being transported and some of the Guards, who knew Pearlana since she was a baby, had to smile as they heard that she was coming.

They knew full well that a ship without the presence of Pearlana would not be home for them.

The Beamers shoot out a green light towards the platform and begins to slowly rise up. Soon a pair of graviton boots is revealed followed by a pair of long legs wearing shiny, silver bellbottom pants.

A tight green tee follows and then a pair of folded, peach colored arms is shown. From the waist up; long, wavy, fiery hair is revealed.

A grinning smile is seen and soon after the sparkling, golden eyes of Pearlana is seen.

As the last of the beam completely goes up over Pearlanas head, she is completely revealed.

The beam of light enters the Transporter Beamers, which soon closes themselves into a complete ball. They then begin to descend back into their holes.

Pearlana lowers her arms and waits for the balls to enter their holes and for them to close before she walks towards the edge of the platform and steps down.

"Hello everyone!" She says towards the Guards with a wide smile.

The Guards don't say anything but that didn't mean that they were ignoring her. She knew that it was their training to not say a word, or even appear to breathe for that matter.

At other times she would try and make them break that rule. Like she would try to tickle them or tell a really good joke. Or sometimes she would even try to get them to move into a battle pose if she would do a high kick that would meet their faces by inches.

Of course they won't get into trouble, since everyone knew that Pearlana was the one that started it. So they would ground her or make her practice the language that she hated the most…English.

Pearlana shuddered to herself at that thought.

She could pester the Guards, who were her friend, right now if it wasn't for her stomach that kept on rumbling.

"My friends, today is your lucky day. For today I will not trick you into breaking your rules." Pearlana said with a dramatic voice.

"I bid you now, for the call of food calls to me." With that Pearlana did a lavish bow towards the Guards and then walked towards the gigantic ship.

What's funny was that this one act alone made all the Guards drop their mouths in surprise and turn their heads to watch her as she made her way towards the ship.

The docking port was open, and the plank leading up to the ship was facing Pearlana.

She walked up the platform, silently grumbling of hating to walk up inclining platforms. It always created a strain on your legs. The longer the platform the worst it is.

Finally she made it to the top and was confronted by a steal door. She stepped on a black door-mat like plank that sank a little from her weight.

A small square shaped section on the door slid open and a computer screen slowly pushed forward and the bottom titled towards her.

A diagram of the right hand appeared on the screen, telling Pearlana that she should put her hand unto it.

She delicately placed her palm unto the screen, followed by her fingers until every bit of her hand was pressed unto the screen.

A yellow scan from the top of the screen started to go down from the top all the way to the bottom of the screen as it scanned Pearlanas hands.

"_State Confirmation Code"_ Another mechanical voice stated out in a series tone.

"_Note to self: make sure you talk to the Captain about changing the voice of the computer. It sounds like it's ticked off or something." _I state to myself.

"Pearlana Orianna Harper, Chief Engineer of the Omega Orion. Confirmation code Alpha Beta 289-43." I state clearly.

"_Accepted, welcome Miss Harper." _

The screen quickly pulled back, leaving my hand behind and entered into his compartment. A clicking sound was heard and the door slowly opened.

I took a step back as the door slid into the wall, allowing me to see a long hallway with blinking white and silver light. I stepped in and started to walk down the hall.

I heard the doors behind me close with a snapping sound.

The hallway was made out of metallic substance that was actually alive, believe it or not. A simple touch on the wall will create a ripple that could actually shift the entire layout of the ship.

A great idea from my brother, who actually discovered it on one of his travels to the other dimensions. To think that there are many other dimensions out there is a little unnerving.

This organic component is quite a great idea since it can change the shape of the ship. If enemies were to enter the ship, a simple touch can create confusion for them all, for they will be in a never ending maze.

But the good part is that we alone can shift these mazes to our advantage. I'm not quite sure how it works, but I know it has to do with our brainwaves.

Someone said that we carry the same frequencies as the organic substance, which I named OZ (take out the S in substance, and put in a Z), so that we can actually shift to anywhere within the ship by a simple touch on the wall.

I walked up the hallway until I came across one silver wall. I took in a deep breath and brought my hand up towards the wall. I delicately touched it and it immediately gave off a ripple.

I then placed my hand completely into the ripple, until my entire harm disappeared.

"The Mess Hall." I state in a clear voice. I then suck in my breath and push my body all the way into the ripple.

Trust me; it is not a nice feeling when you do this. You feel extremely wet and cold as you step from one end of the ship to the other.

On the other side I step out of the wall and brace myself. I can never get use to that!

I quickly look behind me and watch as the wall ripples back into place.

"Pearlana, what took you so long?" A voice asked that I knew to well.

"Shamus, how did you get here before me! And what are you doing here?" I ask as I look towards my brothers' voice.

I then see him sitting on one of the chairs, his elbow leaning on the Food-Synthesizer. He had that knowing cheesy grin that I love so much.

"Well an old birdie told me were you really went and I though to grab a bite myself." Shamus stated.

He then lifted up his elbow off of the table and leaned towards a glowing white dish that was on top of the table.

"One filly cheese steak with onion rings." Shamus stated.

The white dish spun once clockwise while glowing. Suddenly a plate of exactly what Shamus ordered appeared.

Eagerly, Shamus picked up the plate and placed it before him. "Napkins please." He sated after a pause.

And soon four napkins appeared.

"Care to join my sis?" Shamus asked.

I smile at him and walk towards him. I pull out a chair that was facing him and sit down.

"Why are you eating a Dimensional-Earth sandwich?" I ask him as I watch him take a huge bite of the sandwich.

"I think it's delicious. Wanna try it?" He asked as he presents the sandwich towards me.

I place my hands out, palms facing Shamus, and decline. "No thanks Shamus, you enjoy your sandwich. I'll have my favorite dish."

I then lean forward, ignoring Shamus roll his eyes towards me.

"One bowl of wheat cereal with slices of bananas, strawberries and raspberries please."

"You're eating cereal now! It's lunch time! You are not going to start eating cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Shamus seriously states as my bowl of cereal appears.

"To late…" I state in a sing-song voice as I pick up the bowl and the spoon from the dish.

Before he could take it from me I take a huge spoon full and begin to eat my dish.

"You are so beyond strange Pearlana. I wonder if I should blame you or your dimensional self for having this odd habit of yours." Shamus states.

I stopped eating and thought about what Shamus said. I wonder if most of my habits were from my double. That made me smile knowing that in a way I'm keeping her alive.

Knowing that her ways are in me, and probably my ways were in her. I smile to myself as I think about this.

"What are you smiling about?" Shamus asked.

I quickly snap out of it and looked up towards Shamus. I can't tell him about my double, or at least not yet.

"It just came to me that in only one year we will be actually going pass our borders and entering the other dimension. I just can't wait!" I enthusiastically state.

I'm not lying; I really am excited about that. But I can't tell Shamus about my dimensional double.

Shamus nods his head in understanding. He then leans towards the Dish. "Two glasses of Dasa juice."

Instantly two glasses filled with blue liquid appears. He takes one and hands me the other.

I take mines and watch him raise his glass up. I then follow his lead.

"To a safe and prosperous mission." Shamus states and he raises his glass towards mine for a toast.

"To an incredible and exciting adventure." I say with a smile.

Shamus smiles back and we clank our glasses together and drink to our toasts.

* * *

**Well, that was fast. I didn't think I would finish this chapter so fast. Well here you have. Did you enjoy it?**

**In the next chapter will be start off were we left off in chapter 6. There we will learn as to what happened to Harpers sister. **

**A Special thank you to Reviewers:**

**ZELINIA** – HEY! Your back! I wondered where you went. THANK YOUR SO MUCH FOR THE IDEA! I really appreciate it. And don't worry, in the next chapter all will be explained as to what happened to Harper sister. Thanks again for reviewing.

**prin69** – I'm so happy that you enjoy the fic. I'm also glad that you like Pearls full name. I loved creating it. I laughed so hard while writing the part with Tyr. Sometimes I surprise myself with the images coming out of my head. Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me. And I love LONG reviews (The good kind, lol). It tells me that I should make a nice long chapter for them, since they wrote a nice long review.

**LittleRedhead** – Thank you for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Kaitins** – All your questions will be answered in the next chapter. I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS!**

This fic is far from over, but I would like some thoughts and ideas from you all.

**Do you have any ideas for Pearl do go through in next stories to come? **

Remember, for now it has to be in Season 1 (Since I don't have Season 2 yet) and has to come after the show of Harper 2.0.

**Just send in your ideas in your review, so that I may start forming a new fic. That way after this is over we can start with the next.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**  
YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


	8. Orianna

**A/N WARNING! **

**I suggest you grab a box of tissues, because this chapter is deeply emotional and sad. **

**I cried while writing it and my friends cried too. So you have been warned!**

* * *

**Title: _My one and Only Pearl_ **

**Author: _Fox of the Nova_**

**Chapter 8: _Orianna_**

**Harpers POV:**

I couldn't believe it. I won't believe. Can I believe it? NO!

I walked out of Hanger 4. I needed to get out of there; I couldn't stay any longer and look at someone who was a double of my sister.

I walked down the hallway, my feet taking me somewhere but not really knowing were.

I barely listened to Pearl as she explained to them that she was from another dimension. A parallel dimension is all that I remember, after that…blank.

When I heard her speak, it was like a jolt of lighting. When she smiled…that smile that I use to love…it felt like my very soul was crumbling.

It all fit into place. Her smile, her soft voice, even her fiery hair gave out all the clues. And than there was her name, Pearlana Orianna Harper, that alone made my heart drop.

_How could you be so stupid Harper! How could you forget that you use to call Orianna, Pearl? 'Your one and only Pearl'!_

Could it be fate? HA! Fate my eye! If it was fate than I would not be the one to blame for Oriannas death, and I know that is not true.

It was my fault…my fault the Orianna died…my fault that brought her to her death…my fault… mine…

I stopped as the tears came. I roughly rubbed them away. I was NOT going to cry like a sissy. But the tears came anyway and with them the memories and anguish of something that I have tried so hard to forget.

I had reached the Observation deck, somehow my feet leading me right towards it. I tried to ignore the tears as I stepped inside.

The smell of trees and many different types of plants and flowers that Trance had been growing is what welcomed me as I step in.

The tears had stopped, much to my relief, but the memories remained.

I walked towards the end of the room, where the railing overlooking the stars was. I leaned over the rail and just stared out into the many stars.

Back home, when the nights were calm and there were no raids from the Nietzscheans, me and Orianna would sit on the roof tops of abandon buildings and see if we could count the stars.

She was smart, the smartest of her age. She was two years old when she began to talk. And after that, well…you could say she was a little genius.

I smile to myself as the good memories of building small probes together and digging around in the dump sites for anything useful came into mind.

But there was something different about her. She knew the dangers of everyday life; I mean all the kids knew. But their parents tried to keep the truth from them. But Orianna, she was different.

She knew the risks whenever we walked out into the open. But even during the tuff times, she always found a way to brighten our lives. Even if it was just by dancing around the room, or giving off her smile for no reason, she always found a way to help us find the good things in life.

I was so clouded by my thoughts, that I didn't hear the doors open or the soft footsteps of someone coming up behind me.

I jumped when a delicate hand rested on right shoulder.

"Sorry." A soft voice spoke behind me.

I didn't need to turn around to know who was talking. I knew it was her.

"Are you alright?" I heard her ask me.

"Leave me alone." I stated

There was silence for a while and at first I thought she had actually left. But then I suddenly feel a hand rap around my right hand and give it a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry Harper if I have caused you grief. I myself know what you're going through…"

But she was interrupted when Harper suddenly turned to face her.

"You don't know what I'm going through! You don't even have an idea how it is too lose someone at a young age!"

"You're wrong. I do. There is something else about our dimensional selves. We have a connection with them, a connection that spans our dimensions!" Pearl stated, her voice rising with every word.

"It allows us to feel each others feelings, share thoughts and ideas, understand things that are not understandable to others. So yes Harper, I do know what it feels like to lose someone.

For when my dimensional double died, your sister, it felt like a piece of me died as well. In a way Harper, Orianna was my other half. The same she was for you."

Harper was speechless. Here this girl was a complete double of his sister, from a different dimension that seemed to somehow share the same pain he went through.

"So…I guess you know how she died." I asked.

I watched Pearl shake her head from side to side. "I lost the connection with her when I was five years old. I don't know how she died." Pearl explained.

Harper turned away from her and leaned over the rail. Thinking that Harper wanted to be alone, Pearl turned to leave but stopped when she heard Harper speak.

"It was on a Thursday." He began. "Every Thursday, you and I would go to the junk yard and pick off anything we thought we could use."

Pearl noticed that whenever Harper spoke of Orianna, he would address her in reference to Pearl.

"You were five years old, but pure geniuses…like me." He said with a smile. He turned towards me and smiled at me, than his smile disappeared and he turned back to face the stars.

"They weren't supposed to come back for another month." He said in remorse.

"Who?" Pearl asked.

He turned towards me, but wasn't looking at me. "The scumbag Nietzscheans, the Drago-Kazov pride." He spoke out with pure venom in his voice.

He was breathing hard now, anger was clearly rising. He turned once again to the look at the stars. But he wasn't seeing them. He gripped the bar tightly as he began to tell Pearl what happened to his sister and Pearls dimensional double.

_**Flashback…**_

A younger version of Seamus is seen digging around in a pile of junk and garbage in the lovable planet that we all know as Earth.

But it doesn't look like the way it does now. The place looked disgusting, polluted, and like one giant pile of garbage.

But to the two figures digging around in the garbage with excited faces, this place was a haven for junk that was useable.

Orianna Harper, Seamus younger sister is seen digging deeper into a pile of garbage to her brother's right.

She pulls out something raggedy.

"Seamus…Seamus!" She calls out in excitement.

Harper turns towards his sister and smiles at the sight.

Orianna, with her flaming red hair and bright green eyes, was holding up a muddy yet in good condition rag doll.

She began to climb up to meet with her brother. Harper watched her come up with a grin on his face.

Her face was smudged with filth and dirt, but he still saw her as a beautiful little girl that he loved so much. Her hair was filthy, but even with dirt all over it you could still sees the color of flames within all of the smudge.

She was wearing a brown dress with many pockets. Something she had done herself saying that you could never have too many pockets.

She had black boots on, that were too big for her. But she didn't care, she loved them, and everyday she would try and get them as clean as possible.

She slipped while climbing up and was about to tumble down the hill, when Harper reached out and grabbed her arm.

He slowly pulled her towards him and sat her down.

She smiled up at him with her million dollar smile and brought up the doll for Harper to see.

The doll had black yarn hair and dark brown eyes. Harper took the doll and rubbed the dirt away from the dolls face as much as he could.

When the face of the doll was revealed, Harper gave a glance towards Orianna.

The doll had a serious face and was looking up at Harper like it was about to reach out and grab him.

"Um…Orianna, I don't think this is a good doll for you." Harper finally said.

Orianna immediately pouted. "Oh Harper, don't worry about the bone blades. I like them." She stated.

Harper quickly looked at the arms and sure enough the doll had bone blades. The doll was a Nietzschean doll.

"Now we will most definitely not take this doll home." Harper stated in a firm voice.

He then tossed the doll over the hill and watched as it fell unto to the bottom of the hill.

Orianna watched with longing and sadness as Harper through the doll over the side.

She then turned towards Harper, tears in her eyes and a stricken face.

"Why did you do that Harper? I liked that doll!" With that she ran towards the edge of the hill and slid down.

Thinking that she was going to go after the doll, Harper was about to catch her, but he was wrong. She was running in the direction of home.

Harper gave out a deep sigh and decided to go home himself. No doubt his parents will want to know why Orianna was crying.

They will understand why Harper did that though. Orianna had too much heart, and didn't understand the whole deal with the Dragons.

He slid down the hill and walked towards home, not knowing as he passed by a particular large mound of junk, that a pare of green eyes were watching him as he took the turn towards home.

Slowly creeping out of her hiding space, Orianna peeked out and waited to make sure that Harper was not coming back.

When she was sure she lifted up her dress to her knees and ran back towards the junkyard.

She knew all the tunnels, and ways to get where she wanted without being seen.

Finally reaching the junk yard she ran towards the hill where Harper through the doll at.

She slowly climbed up. She slipped a couple of times, but she was determined to get the doll.

She had finally reached the top and saw the doll. She picked it up and looked at it with satisfaction at finding it again. She hugged it and was about to slide back down when she suddenly heard the sound of engines.

She looked up towards the sky and watched in horror as three ships appeared from behind the clouds.

They had spot lights and were scanning the area. Orianna knew that she must not be seen.

Without another thought she jobbed off the hill. Her body tumbled down the hill and she felt something stab her arm as she fell. Pain went up her arm and she felt something warm slide down her arm, but she would not let go of the doll.

When she was on the ground she hid inside an old Earth cars skeleton and made sure that she stayed absolutely still as the search lights passed over her.

She hugged the doll close to her chest and tightened her body up in a ball. She closed his eyes tightly and counted to twenty as the lights scanned all over the junk yard.

_Don't panic Orianna. This will pass and you will soon be in your nice warm bed back home. Keep thinking that…keep thinking that._

Orianna waited for what felt like hours until she was sure that the search lights had moved on.

She peeked out of the window and looked around and up at the sky. She didn't see anything that could mean danger. She slowly crept out of the car and crouched down.

She opened one of her pockets and pulled out a long piece of rope. She tied it around her waist tightly, and slid the doll into it. Now the doll was snug tightly next to her waist.

She pushed a layer of her hair away from her eyes and looked around making sure that the coast was clear.

Orianna looked straight ahead towards the tunnel that she had used to get here. She could run towards it and dive in. From then on it was 'smooth sailing' as her father says.

She looked down at her arm and noticed that it was bleeding really badly. Once she got home, her mother would know what to do. Even though she was probably going to be grounded till she was sixteen.

She ripped off a piece of her dress and tides it around the wounds. It burned really bad, but Orianna knew that it would slow down the bleeding.

After all, the blood was the giver of life. That's what the Bible says and Orianna knew it to be scientifically true too.

When she knew she was ready to run, Orianna bent her knees and prepared herself to sprint towards the tunnel.

"One…Two…Three!" With that Orianna sprang up and ran as fast as she could go towards the tunnel.

Immediately two smaller ships zoomed from above and chased Orianna. They began to shoot at her, but she tried to dodge them.

Garbage spilled and blew all over the place whenever the ships would shoot at Orianna and she would dodge them.

Orianna saw the tunnel come closer and dived in just as a blast erupted from behind her.

She landed at the bottom and didn't wait long. She immediately started to crawl through the tunnel. The tunnel was quite narrow and only a small body, such as Oriannas, could fit though it.

She was half way through the tunnel, when she suddenly heard something.

She looked behind her shoulder and once again heard the sound. It sounded like hissing. Like a snake…but different.

Orianna knew that there were no snakes on earth anymore. So the only other thing that could make that sound would…gas!

Orianna began to crawl faster down the tunnel, but not fast enough.

Orianna didn't see the gas nor smelt it, but she soon found herself getting incredibly sleepy. And the fact that Orianna could not smell or see the gas made her heart plummeted.

Because she knew that there was a gas that could slowly make your lungs collapse.

She knew the affects of gas and tried to make herself stay awake. But it was terribly difficult.

Her eyes were drooping and she would occasionally fall down, but thinking about home and Harper gave Orianna the strength she needed to stay awake.

"I must stay awake…for Harper…stay awake…awake…awake." Orianna would repeat this to herself as she crawled down the tunnel.

She saw the light at the end of tunnel and she knew that she was almost out of the tunnel, but deep within her heart, she knew that it was going to be the last thing she saw.

She reached the end of the tunnel, and crawled out. She barely had any strength left within her so she fell to the ground.

She lay there, not noticing that her skin had turned yellow or that her eyes were neon.

It began to rain.

The rain felt good to Orianna, and she knew it would clear up the gas, but it was too late for her.

Orianna felt the poison in her lungs expand. She could barely breathe and she slowly began to close her eyes.

"ORIANNA!" She heard someone scream out her name.

She had not one ounce of strength left to even turn her head to see who was calling her name.

She heard running footsteps and than a sound like someone falling to their knees next to her.

A moment later, Orianna felt arms rap around her. She was pulled into a tight embrace and noticed that the person was rocking her.

She heard crying and with great sadness knew it to be Seamus.

She suddenly felt something wet fall on her cheek and roll down. Orianna slowly opened her eyes and saw Seamus above her crying and cradling her in his arms.

"Seamus." Orianna hoarsely whispered.

Harper quickly looked down and Orianna could see his tear streaked face.

"Orianna…you're aright." He said while smile as he smoothed out Oriannas hair.

Suddenly Orianna coughed and blood spilled out of her mouth.

"NO!" Seamus screamed as he wiped away the blood. But Orianna coughed again and more blood came out.

"Seamus…" Orianna tried to speak but Seamus shushed her.

"Don't say anything Orianna, safe your strength." He told her.

"I already have." Came Oriannas response.

"I wanted to see you…one last time." She said her voice breaking.

Seamus moved his head from side to side and whispered out over and over again, "no".

"I wanted to say (coughing)…that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you (coughed again, this time rocking her body). I'm so sorry Seamus (eyes slowly closing). Please…forgive..."

But Oriannas voice slowly began to fade away as her eyes closed, and soon after her breathing slowed down to a stop.

Orianna Harper, younger sister of Seamus Harper, breathed her last breath.

Harper looked down at the lifeless body of his sister. His hands shook uncontrollably as he brought her to his chest.

He stared straight out, his face twisting with rage. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were blood shot red. He gripped unto Orianna body, raised his head towards the heavens, and screamed.

_**End of Flashback…**_

Pearlana Orianna Harper found herself shaking uncontrollably and crying as Harper finished speaking.

Harper was crying now, and he didn't care. He had never told anyone about his sister's death. On that very same day, he had buried Orianna were her favorites plants were. She uses to grow tulips there. Tulips were her favorite flower.

After that he didn't look back, because three days later Beka came into his life and he took the job without question. He needed to get away from Earth, away from the memory…

Harper slowly sank to his knees and gripped the rail as he cried. For eleven long years he had kept this secret buried in his heart.

Suddenly he felt arms rap around his neck and pull him closer to an embrace. He accepted it.

He knew it was Pearl, and for the first time in years he cried on someone's shoulder.

Than he noticed that Pearl was shaking just as much as he was. She was crying. Crying hard just like he was.

He rapped his arms around Pearls waist and they both cried. They cried for the loss of a special girl whose life was cut short.

But in Harpers case, his tears were different. He cried for his sister, but he also cried with relief because in a way, Orianna had come back to him.

They both rocked themselves as their crying slowed down, but they didn't leg go. They stayed in this position, both of the kneeling on the floor their arms rapped around each other, and just being together was enough.

Pearl cried for the loss of her dimensional double. Now she understood why she had gills, and why she had lost her connection at the age of five.

She cried for Harpers loss. She just couldn't believe that Harper, Shamus' dimensional double, had been without his other half for eleven years.

On this day, as she held Harper and he held her, she vowed that she will stay with him. That she will be his sister once again.

It wasn't right that Shamus got to spend so much time with his sister and Harper so little with his own. Well Pearl was going to change that.

What the dimensional sister and Harper didn't know was that they were being watched silently.

Beka could not contain the tear that dropped from her eyes. She wiped them away, but still was mourning for Harpers loss. She had no idea that he had a sister, or that she had died in such a matter.

_No wonder he was very silent about his family_. Beka thought to herself.

Dylan stood there, his eyes misted with tears that did not fall, as he watched the tender moment. In a way, Harper was united with his sister.

Trance was crying, tears fell from her eyes and she didn't wipe them away. But they were happy tears. Happy tears because everything had worked out. Harper was reunited with his sister and Pearl was no longer alone in this new universe.

Tyr & Rev were no longer a part of the group. Rev saying that the two needed to be alone, and Tyr, taking one look at the two, walked out of the room.

Dylan, Beka and Trance followed the two out of the room. Trance taking one quick look behind her and watched as the two embraced. She smiled softly and walked out of the room, the door closing behind her…

* * *

**Ok, I'm deeply sorry for the late chapter. Hehe, but there is no excuse. So I promise I will update faster.**

**A Special that you to Reviewers:**

**Fwe** – Thank you for reviewing. Yes, I did misspell Seamus' name on purpose. It was essential for his dimensional double. I got a lot of confused reviewers for my choice of names, Oh well I think everybody understands now. I think… Thanks again for reviewing!

**P.S**. Fwe, if you were to pull a prank on one of the crew members on the Andromeda (including Rommie), who would it be and what will you do?

**LittleRedhead** – Thank you for telling me what Harpers port is called. Well thank you very much and thanks for reviewing!

**P.S.** LittleRedhead, if you were to pull a prank on anyone of the crew members of the Andromeda. Who would it be and what will you do?

**Prin69** – I had fun writing that chapter. With the guards and everything, Hehehe. Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you are enjoying it.

**P.S.** Prin69, if you were to pull a prank on a crew member of the Andromeda. Who would you choose and what will you do?

**Kaitins** – Well, you were close about Harpers sisters' death. But not exact. I cried so hard writing this chapter. (Sniffles) But we did get some interaction between Harper and Orianna. In the 10th chapter, we will have some more interaction with Harper and Pearl. Thanks for reviewing!

**P.S.** Kaitins, if you were to pull a prank on one of the crew members on the Andromeda. Who would it be and what will you choose to do to that person?

**ZELINIA** – Ouch, grounded? That sucks. Well since I know you will be reading, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You could always e-mail me if you like. My bio has my e-mail.

**P.S. **ZELINIA, if you were to pull a prank on someone on the Andromeda. Who will it be and what will you do?

**Jade Rhade** – PLEASE! PLEASE! Give me all the ideas you have dealing with Rhade! Both Rhades too! I SO LOVE HIM! I was already planning a fic for season two dealing with Pearl and Telemachus, in a way. I'm more than welcome for any suggestions. Thank you for reviewing…it means so much to me.

**P.S. **Jade Rhade, if you were to pull a prank on any member of the Andromeda. Who will it be, and what will you do?

**ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Do you have any ideas for Pearl do go through in next stories to come? **

**Or**

**Do you have an episode that you wish Pearl to be a part of?**

Just send in your ideas in your reviews, so that I may start forming a new fic. Thank You!


	9. Embarressing Moments

**A/N: Does it look like I own Andromeda? I didn't think so. So don't sue me. The only thing I own is Pearl, Shamus (kinda), and my own imagination. **

**Title: _My one and Only Pearl_ **

**Author: _Fox of the Nova_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: _Embarrassing Moments_**

The entire planet was all in a hustle and bustle. Almost everyone was either running up and down the streets or all in the docks.

Today was the day. Today was the day when the _Omega Orion_ will launch towards the Eclipse Gateway and travel to the other dimension.

They had been counting the days, and today when the two moons and the sun became one, everyone knew it was now or nothing.

Pearlana Orianna Harper was not among these busy people. She was sitting calmly on the roof of Shamus' warehouse.

She was wearing a silver shirt with short purple pants that had purple spandex resting over her shoulders. Her hair was tied into two buns, looking more like two cinnamon buns on either side of her head.

Her eyes were fixed on the Orion, which was now standing horizontal on a platform that was hovering above the sea.

Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

This was it, the day that she had been training for four years. Time flies when you're not realizing it. A lot has happen since last year.

Pearlana was still having trouble separating her languages, but in her other classes she had been flourishing.

In her fighting classes she was at the top of her class. She had completely mastered the use of a forcelance as well as standard martial arts. Doing back flips and other athletic abilities were of no sweat to Pearlana.

She had turned sixteen a couple of months ago and had finally gained respect from the other crew members.

Shamus was in the Orion, making sure that everything he needed as ships medical officer was all there.

All her things we all ready packed. Everything she owned was all organized in her quarters on the Orion.

Half the planet was already evacuated to Seefra-1. Sheesha and Avineri were all ready on one of the planets of Seefra. Her mother was waiting at the docks. She was packed and ready to go, but she wanted to see her two children off.

Everything was going as planned, so why was Pearlana here all by herself scrunched up like a bug.

_This is it…no turning back now._

Pearlana looked up towards the sky and sighed deeply. She was wearing sunglasses and was not affected by the rays coming from the eclipse.

This morning she watched as the two moons and the sun joined as one. The instant they became one, the planet shook. A flash of crackling blue light erupted from the eclipse as it became whole.

The Gate way was opening.

Now as Pearlana looked up towards the eclipse, she watched as the two moons and the sun slowly began to shift away from each other.

But they were still connected by the electric blue light. In two hours, they will completely be separated from each other and would make the shape of a large triangle in space.

Pearlana shifted her eyes from the eclipse and looked around her. It was funny to think that for four years, Pearlana could not wait to travel to the other dimension. And now, well it felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

Carefully making sure to keep her balance, Pearlana slowly get up and spreads her arms out to either side of her. She then begins to walk towards the end of the roof.

She reaches it and sees the pipe running up from the ground below. She slowly gets down on her hands and knees and grabs for the pipe. She then looped her legs over and without another thought slides down the pipe.

When she reaches the bottom, after dusting herself off, she puts her hands in her pockets and slowly walks down the brick road.

Suddenly she heard a loud horn blowing in the direction of the docking port.

_The Orion is about to launch! I'm LATE!_

With that, Pearlana sprinted at top speed down the street. She took a sharp turn and went up an alley. She could see the docking bay, but her path was blocked by a high fence.

Pearlana pressed a button on her boots and waiting a second until the boots were activated. She then walked towards the wall and began climbing up it.

It's not as easy as it sounds. It takes a lot of practice. For one your body has to be completely straight or you will begin to bend backwards.

Pearlana walked up the wall until she was over the fence. As she stepped unto the top of the fence she balanced herself until she was in the position of a cat balancing.

She then jumped down to the floor below. When she landed, she didn't wait because she immediately sprinted down the alley until she came up to the docking port.

Millions and millions of people were all standing on the docks. Some were wearing uniforms with the insignia of two moons and a son on the back of the shirt, while others just wore civilian clothes.

Pearlana squeezed through the people as she made her way to the Orion. She was just about to reach the front, when she suddenly slammed face first unto someone who had moved to block her path.

She looked up, and immediately her mouth dropped. She had rammed right unto a man, and not just any man, but the Captain of the Orion.

She knew who the Captain was…a little too well.

The Captain looked down at her and gave her a knowing smile.

"You're late." He said as he folded his arms and gave her a comical yet serious frown.

"Well yeah, I mean…me…I." Pearlana just kept on stumbling for words to explain why she was late.

You just could not think clearly when you were in front of the hottest guy around. The old saying comes to mind, 'all the right stuff in all the right places'. Well that is how you describe this fellow.

He was wearing a uniform with a red sweater and grey pants, which in Pearlanas point of view looked very good on him. And to make matters worse was the fact that he was the Captain of the Orion and Pearlana had a crush on him since she had first met him.

Her cheeks turned pink as she tried to speak, while at the same time to keep herself from staring at his fantastic light brown eyes.

Oh yeah, she had a serious crush.

"They are waiting for us." He stated. And with that he scooped up Pearlana into his arms and turned towards the platform that was standing in front of the Orion.

If Pearlanas cheeks couldn't get anymore redder they would be flaming now. Deep embarrassment could not come close to what Pearlana was feeling right now.

I mean, here she was in the arms of a guy that she has a major crush on. And she didn't know what to feel, either excited or abashed.

Well the Captain carried Pearlana through the crowd without so much as a word to Pearlana. If only Pearlana knew that the Captain was enjoying all of this.

They reached the platform and the Captain gently placed Pearlana to stand on her legs.

"There we go, now you won't have to go through the mob of people." With that he did a slight bow and moved the other side of the Platform, leaving a stun Pearlana behind.

Suddenly Pearlana felt hands on her shoulder, and immediately jumped a foot into the air.

"Easy Pearlana, it's me." Pearlana heard the voice of Shamus speak.

Pearlana gripped her chest and turned to face her brother.

"Don't do that!" Pearlana screeched out.

Shamus just smiled and shifted his eyes towards where the Captain had gone.

"So, who made the move? You or him?" Shamus asked while mentioning with his head towards the Captain.

Pearlana replied by punching Shamus in the arm. "Shut up!" With that she walked up the stairs leading up to the platform.

Shamus laughed and followed his sister. He knew all about Pearlana and the Captain, actually it was Shamus who gave the idea to the Captain to 'bring in' Pearlana.

_When are those two going to get it that they were meant to be together?_ Shamus thought to himself.

He shrugged his shoulders and stood beside his sister on the red carpeted platform. The platform was now filled with the main crew members of the Orion, all standing side by side with their hands behind their backs and with their backs straight while their eyes looked straight ahead.

A hush fell over the crowd of people as the Captain followed by his second in command stepped unto the platform.

There was a podium in the middle of the platform and the Captain stepped up to it.

He turned around and wicked towards his fellow crew, including Pearlana (who blushed).

He then turned to face the mass of people.

"People of Meladeen, friends, family; today is the day when our mission will begin." The Captain spoke out in a clear voice.

"On our shoulders lies the future of us all." He began.

_No pressure. _The crew men and woman thought to themselves.

"As many of you know, our beautiful planet will not last forever. That is I and my fantastic crew members have all rounded up to enter the other dimension and explore the other worlds for a new home for us all."

The crowds go up in cheers as the Captain finishes his statement.

"I would now like to introduce you the following crew members, each of them the best of the best." He then turns away from the podium and waits for each crew member in turn to step up to the podium and say their thank yous and their goodbyes.

Pearlana was third to the first up in speaking, and she was shaking. The speeches she was ok with, it was the goodbyes that she hated.

Soon it was her turn. Pearlana slowly walked towards the podium. She placed her hands on either side of the podium and took in a deep breath.

She then looked up towards the mass of people. She spotted her mother waving at her and Pearlana had to smile.

"This morning I got up thinking that this is it. No turning back. And I'll admit it, I was reluctant to go." Pearlana began.

"I mean, I grew up here. I made friends here, and…my gills activated here." Pearlana got some laughs out of the audience as they all remembered that time.

"But then I thought of all the things I'll be missing if I don't go. For one, how could I not pass the chance in not being the youngest crew member on board the Orion?" Pearlana stated with a laugh.

The crew members behind her laughed at her comment. It was still true.

"Second, you all know better than I do of how much I want to explore the other dimension. I mean, can you imagine what it would be like to meet new people? To talk with them, trade with them, even make friends with them.

So yeah, I would not pass up that chance for anything." Pearlana paused for a bit before she continued.

"Everyone is to say their goodbyes today, but I can't." A hush fell over the crowd.

"The reason for this is because there are no goodbyes. One way or another, we will see each other again. You can count on it!" Pearlana spoke out in a clear and strong voice.

"Maladiote!" Pearlana screamed out with her arms straight up in the air. The crowd screamed and cheered as they too yelled out the word that Pearlana yelled out.

Maladiote means, "Strength to all of you."

With that Pearlana waved towards her mother and towards the entire mass of people before turning around and walking back to her crew members.

Shamus gave her a high five as she stood by his side. She smiled proudly as she got pats on the back by her fellow crew members. In way, these crew members were her family.

After the other crew members spoke their speeches, they were allowed to personally say good byes to their families.

Shamus and Pearlana turned towards their mother.

"I am so proud of both of you." Alenna said as she kissed each one of her children on the forehead.

"MOM! Not in public! There are girls around." Shamus said as he took a look around to make sure that no one had seen that.

Alenna and Pearlana both cracked up. Alenna then turned towards her daughter.

"My little girl is all grown up. She is a chief engineer of the Omega Orion at the age of sixteen. I could not be more proud of you." She then squeezed the life out of Pearlana.

Pearlana returned the hug just as forceful, and for a time they stayed this way. Never letting go of each other and just enjoying the closeness of each other.

Suddenly Shamus cleared his throat and whispered into Pearlanas ear.

"Your crush is coming at twelve a clock." He whispered into her ear.

Pearlanas eyes popped open and she just seized up. Alenna let go of her daughter and smiled down at her, completely oblivious to her daughters hyperventilating.

"May I have the honor of meeting the mother of my Chief Engineer?" The Captains voice asked behind Pearlana.

'_My chief engineer'? _

Alenna looked over Pearlanas shoulder towards the voice and her face expressed that of surprise.

"Why if it isn't Gaheris! I did not know that you became the Captain!" Alenna said as she came up towards the Captain.

Gaheris smiled down at Mrs. Alenna. He then bowed towards her.

"Yes, it's me. A little school boy who use to deliver your tundra flowers every day." He stated.

Alenna nodded her head while smiling. "Yes yes, and you use to play with Pearlana when she was little. She was four at the time, and how old where you?" Alenna asked.

"I was elevan." Gaheris stated.

And so for a total of six minutes, Alenna and Gaheris talked to each other about when he was a little boy; and much to Pearlanas embarrassment about when she was a baby.

_Of all the times to talk about this!_

Shamus was long gone, giving an apologetic smile towards Pearlana as he left. Pearlana could not move by the face of her mother still holding on to her and of Gaheris blocking her exit.

_He's doing this on purpose!_ Pearlana thought to herself.

"You know, you are not much different from Pearlana; with that fact that you are the youngest Captain every to be chosen." Alenna stated after a while of conversing.

Gaheris was about to answer when the horn for boarding was heard.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Mrs. Alenna. And don't worry; I'll keep an eye out for your Pearlana." He stated.

_Since when did mom give him the permission to watch over me?_

"Thank you Gaheris. I trust Shamus, but I believe that Pearlana needs two pairs of eyes looking out for her." Alenna said.

_MOM!_

The horn for departure was heard again and Gaheris once again bowed towards Alenna and turned towards the ship; but before doing so gave a wink towards Pearlana.

But this time, Pearlana did not blush but gave if the coldest stare possible. He didn't notice it though as his back was already turned.

"He is such a good man. I would not have chosen a better Captain." Alenna stated.

Pearlana and Alenna then said their goodbyes and one final hug before Pearlana turned towards the ship.

As Pearlana disappeared within the ship, Alenna spoke out to no one in particular.

"And I could not leave Pearlana with anyone better then with Gaheris."

* * *

**My friend pushed me to do this, to introduce Gaheris. And just for some un-mix ups, Gaheris is actually Telemachus' dimensional double. **

**  
So there, chapter 9! I'll post the next chapter soon. **

**A special thank you to Reviewers:**

**Kaitins** – Thank you! As for interactions between the dimensional Shamus & Seamus, I'm thinking close to the ending chapter. Thanks for the prank idea. Did you enjoy the chapter? Sit tight for the next!

**Prin69** – When I write a warning I mean it. But I'm glad I got some emotion out of it from my reviewers. I'm glad you reviewed and enjoy my fic. Thanks again!

**LittleRedhead** – Yes, all sad. (Sniffles) I had such a hard time writing that chapter. The fact with crying over it made it less than easy to write. Thanks again for reviewing.

**ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Do you have any ideas for Pearl do go through in next stories to come?  
****Or  
****Do you have an episode that you wish Pearl to be a part of?  
****Or  
****Do you have any prank ideas to do the crew members?**

Just send in your ideas in your reviews, so that I may start forming a new fic. Thank You!


	10. Phenomenon Part 1: Questions & Answers

**Title: _My one and Only Pearl_ **

**Author: _Fox of the Nova_**

* * *

**REVISED CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: _Phenomenon Part 1: Questions & Answers_**

It had been two days since Harper and Pearl embraced each other as they mourned for the loss of Orianna. Harpers sister and Pearls dimensional double.

After that the two were inseparable. You would see them walk side by side all around the Andromeda.

Sometimes they were talking about old memories, which surprisingly some were the same to each other, while other times they will be talking about inventions that Shamus or Harper had invented.

One such discussion was being spoken as the two Harpers walked down the hall way leading towards Hanger 4.

"So, let me get this straight. _Shamus_, my dimensional double, actually discovered an organic substance that actually can change the shape of anything it touches!" Harper asked in awe.

Pearl giggled at the way Harper spoke. He was always surprised at all the things that Shamus had done.

Sometimes he will get a little jealous, but when Pearl told him that some of Shamus' ideas actually came from Harper, he will get all pompous and all.

This was actually quite funny to witness, seeing Harper get a big head and all.

"Yes Sha…I mean Harper, but we call it OZ." Pearl explained. Even now it was difficult not to call Harper by Shamus, but she getting it.

Harper gave her look of curiosity mixed with confusion. "OZ? As in _The Wizard of OZ_?" Harper asked.

Pearl quickly looked to face Harper. Her red hair was split in the middle and two pig tails dangled on either side of her head. She had placed silver strings to rap around her pig tails to give them that shiny look.

"Actually Harper, OZ actually stands for Organic Substance. We just took out the S in substance and put in a Z." Pearl explained.

She really didn't have any clue on what this "Wizard of OZ" was about. She guesses it was an Earth based fiction, based on what Harper said earlier about old books from earth.

They reached Hanger 4 and walked into the room. Tyr, Andromeda, and Beka were all ready there; digging amongst the rubble.

Personally, Pearl didn't like the way Beka and Tyr were 'looting'. Andromeda wasn't though; she was just standing their watching.

As Pearl watched Tyr, she wondered why she never met him in her dimension.

_Probably because his dimensional self either was born in the Quadratic dimension or he already left this world._

But was seriously puzzled Pearl was the bone blades. She had asked Andromeda about them and she had explained to her what they were, though Pearl still was confused.

Shamus never got to explain to her about this dimension fully. All she knew was that just because they were dimensional doubles, doesn't mean that in race they were the same. Which doesn't make any sense, but whoever said that the universe _ever_ made sense?

"Hey boss!" Harper called out towards Beka as he walked towards her.

Pearl turned her attention towards a pile of rubble at the far corner of the hanger.

She kneeled beside it and started sorting through. She already found her own suitcase, but she was still trying to find anything that belonged to her friends.

Suddenly Pearl stopped and quickly looked down at her hand. Seeping out from the pours of her hand, oozed out a silver liquid.

Pearl roughly rubbed it away, but it still was seeping out. She quickly looked around and saw that no one was noticing what was happening; much to Pearls relief

But her relief was gone when she noticed Andromeda, Rommie, inclining her head to the side in question and started to walk towards her.

"Is everything alright Pearl? I'm reading a high elevation in your heart rate." Rommie asked me.

Pearl quickly covered her hand and got up. "I'm fine Rommie…I…I just…gotta go."

With that Pearl rushed passed Rommie and went straight for the doors, but never made it.

Harper had called out to Pearl, asking what was wrong; but now stopped because of what was happening to Pearl.

She had stopped dead in her tracks, gripping unto her chest in pain. Her golden eyes shinning brighter and brighter with every labored breath she took.

Her clothing began to get soaked with the strange silver liquid that was coming out of Pearls hand. Even her hair was turning silver as the liquid just seemed to completely consume her.

Harper rushed to Pearls side, but was stopped by Rommie.

"LET ME GO ROMMIE!" Harper yelled out as he tried to pull away from Rommie's grasp, but her being an android, she didn't even budge.

So Harper watched as Pearl was completely covered by the silver goo. She then turned to face them.

She looked like a silver statue. Her eyes were still gold, yet strange somehow.

"Arm yourselves. They are coming for me and they will destroy you all." She stated, but it was not in her own voice.

This voice was like the combination of a male and female's voice, but all warped.

"Who the hell are you? And what have you done to my sister!" Harper yelled out in anger.

"I am the Ivory Core. Pearlana is my chosen host." It stated matter of factually.

Ivory/Pearl looked up suddenly. It then turned its gaze once again towards the four who were now looking at it bewilderment.

"You must prepare yourselves. They attack suddenly without warning." It urgently stated.

Like on cue, everyone was pelted across the room as the Andromeda was hit by a weapons fire.

"Red alert! All personal to the bridge." The voice of Andromeda rang out through all of the speakers.

As Tyr, Beka, and Rommie ran out of the room; Harper turned his gaze to Pearl.

She was looking at him too and the voice of Ivory spoke through her for one last time.

"And they have no mercy."

With that, Pearls eyes rolled back to reveal whites of her eye. Harper scrambled towards her as she began to fall.

Harper reached out and caught her just in time before she hit the floor.

"Whenever I think you couldn't any weirder…it happens that you can." Harper stated to himself.

"Very funny Harper." Pearl softly whispered.

She then slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Harper leaning over her, a worried expression on his face.

Pearl opened her mouth to explain, but Harper beat her to it. He raised his finger in a statement of one.

"First, before you speak, do you mind telling what is going on?" Harper asked.

Pearl looked up at him in masked confusion. "I don't know what you're…"

"How about that little thing that just happened with your entire body being consumed by that silver liquid, or maybe that freaky alien voice coming out of your mouth; or maybe the part with something hostess being inside of you?" Harper interrupted, his voice growing with every question asked.

That was it. The jig was up. Pearl was going to have to fess up and explain to Harper everything about…well everything.

Just then, another fire rocked the ship. Harper and Pearl were pelted against the wall…hard.

"_OW!" _In unison they yelled out as the both slid down, their whole bodies feeling incredibly sore.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion on the way to Command Deck." Harper suggested as he slowly got up.

"Good idea." Pearl replied as Harper helped her up.

When they were slightly stable on their legs, Harper gripped Pearls hand in his own and they ran out of Hanger 4 and stumbled, crawled, and ran towards Command Deck.

As they did this incredible feat of trying to get to the Command Deck, without falling over as the Andromeda was being fired at, Pearl explained to Harper exactly what had gone on back there.

"As I told you yesterday Harper, we were explorers. Myself, and a chosen few of my people were sent to explore this dimension for a new planet to live on." Pearl explained.

"These people were hand chosen because of their expertise in an area that would be of great importance during the mission."

"What was your expertise?" Harper asked.

Pearl looked towards Harper as she answered. "I was the Chief Engineer of the Omega Orion."

Harpers mouth dropped. "But…you're only… What? Fourteen…fifteen years old."

"Actually Harper, I'm sixteen." Pearl stated.

Harper was surprised actually; she didn't look sixteen at all.

"Anyway; our ship, The Omega Orion, was powered by a very powerful energy source. It came from our planets core. It was found in an excavation that they did centuries ago." Pearl explained.

"Well they found this crystal like energy that pulsed with power like that of the sun, but the power of this crystal didn't harm us at all. In fact, it actually powered our cities and pretty much fertiled our planet."

"This crystal, which was soon called the Ivory Core since it was located in our planet's capital city, powered our world for centuries, but one day…it just died.

Boy did we get the surprise of our lives when we found out that the crystal was not the power source, but the being within was. All this time, our cities were being powered by an alien being that lived its life choosing hosts. It just so happened that he chose to enter that crystal, and just got trapped within the core."

"Frankly, I still don't understand that…and It's not talking either." Pearl stated with a giggle.

They had almost reached the Command Deck, but Harper stopped at Pearl's last statement.

"So I guess that…what? Ivory Core was right. You are his chosen host." Harper stated.

"Yes and no." Pearl replied.

Harper tilted his head and gave her a quizzical look.

"The Ivory Core only chose me because I was near to it when we were attacked. To protect itself so that it would not fall into the wrong hands, it entered me…along with OZ." Pearl explained.

"Right, because OZ can morphed itself into anything. So that would mean that OZ and the Ivory Core are inside you right now. And since OZ doesn't harm you…you are fine." Harper said in realization.

Pearl smiled at Harpers realization. She was proud that he had understood so quickly, but she had to remind herself that Harper _was _Shamus' dimensional double.

"Are there any side affects on being the Ivory Core's host?" Harper asked.

Pearl looked at him through the corner of her eyes. _Where did that question come from?_ Pearl thought to herself.

But when Pearl thought about it, there was that one time that the affect did take its toll. Yes, there was an affect. Since the Ivory Core was found in their planets core, and since it was powering our planet for years; it had developed a connection with the planet.

So the host of the Ivory Core would feel, smell, and hear anything that was going on around the planet. Kinda like your senses were expanded to be connected with the planet.

Well, after Pearl was saved by Dylan, and after she screamed like a banshee; while Trance was trying to calm her down…Pearl suddenly had felt her planet exploding.

She felt the pain course straight to her heart as she watched the planet explode before her. She heard the deafening explosion, and felt the heat as the very planet exploded into oblivion.

She could only guess that through her eyes, the Ivory Core projected the image of her planet dying.

Harper and Pearl had reached the Command Deck and they both walked in.

"What took you so long?" Beka yelled over her shoulder as she piloted the Andromeda.

"I was having an interesting chat with my sister." Harper replied as he smiled towards me.

He then took to his post, while Pearl stayed in the background. She stared at the view screen in silent horror at the sight.

At least fifty vassals were surrounding the Andromeda, all of the repeatedly firing.

Somewhere within Pearls mind, all of this seemed strangely familiar. The positions the ships were taking, the firing pattern; all of it was like da-ja-voo to Pearl.

"If they keep firing like this, we are all going to see the pearly gates real soon!" Harper stated as he tapped unto his consol while holding on as another round of firing from the enemy titled the ship and sparked the consoles.

"Where did these guys come from! They just appeared out of thin air." Beka stated as she swerved to the right in order to dodge a shot from the enemy.

Pearl quickly turned her head towards Beka. "They appeared out of thin air you say?"

Beka could not turn her head to answer Pearl, but Rommie answered for her.

"My sensors didn't pick them up until they had fired at us." She stated. "I'm having a difficult time in reading them because of a strange substance that makes up the ships hull plating."

"Of course you can't scan them. Those ships are ours! We have a cloaking system that allows us to just appear." Pearl explained.

"Well if those ships are from your people, then why are they firing at us?" Tyr asked as he turned to face Pearl.

"Unless you're not telling us something." Tyr questioned.

Pearl turned her gaze towards the screen and was silent for a while before she answered Tyr.

"Those people who are piloting those ships are from my planet, but they betrayed my people by selling us to the Abyss." Pearl stated with inner furry.

Trance turned her gaze towards Pearl. She knew that was what had happened, but the others didn't know anything about the Abyss.

"Wait a minute. What's the Ab…?" But Dylan didn't get to finish as a charged blast that was fired from the enemy sent everyone flying out of their posts.

Cables fell out; sparks ran all around; as everyone got pelted over the side and landed not so softly on the other side.

"They hit me with a charged weapon that it is alien to me. All my sensors have been shot down. Weapons, shields, all dysfunctional. I'm dead in the water." Rommie stated as she slowly got up while bracing her knees.

Tyr got up quickly and helped Beka up. Harper got up with Revs help, while Dylan helped Pearl up.

Suddenly, Andromeda appeared on the screen. The screen was slightly damaged and Andromeda's appearance wavered over the screen.

"Captain, the enemy ships have stopped firing at us." She stated. After a slight pause, since her eyes were shifting from side to side as if reading something, she spoke out.

"And they are hailing us." She stated with slight amusement.

Dylan looked at Andromeda like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh _NOW_, they want to talk."

Andromeda winked out of the screen, and in her place was the face of a sneering older man with light brown hair that was cut short to ear length. Side burns rolled down his face. His eyes sparkled green, but one could still see the golden eyes behind the contacts.

"Captain Hunt, my scanners have seen that you have something that belongs to us. Hand it over and I will stop firing on you." He stated.

"I'm afraid that you have the wrong ship. Because I have nothing of yours." Dylan stated.

The man on the screen sneered at the crew of the Andromeda as he looked over each one. His gaze then landed on Pearl.

"Pearlana! You survived! I'm surprised and I applaud you for your survival skills." The man stated with mock.

"Beskua destiego malcu-se-o!" Pearl spitted out in venom in her own language towards the man.

"_ROT IN HELL BETRAYER!"_

The smile on the man's face quickly disappeared. "Sharp tongue you have their Pearlana. But before you go on, think about what happened to the Captain. You wouldn't want the same things to happen to you're new friends."

"Gerksand, I swear on my own blood that I'm going to kill you!" Pearl screamed.

Harper turned towards his sister and noticed that she was shaking in fury. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Interesting, but let's see who's blood will be spilled first. As the first time, give me the Ivory Core, and I will spare your friends."Gerksand stated.

"Then my answer is the same as the first." Pearl replied. She then lifted the finger towards Gerksand.

"So be it!" With thatGerksand winked out.

Pearl swiftly turned towards her new friends and her brother. "I need a fast small ship so that I can lead them away from you. Don't worry, he wants me. He won't bother with you."

"Wait a minute. What makes you think we are going to leave you to defend for yourself?" Beka asked.

"We are family, and family sticks together. If this Ivory Core thing is that special, then we will help you protect it." Harper said as he embraced Pearl.

"As much as I appreciate what you are trying to do, I can't let you do this. I have lost too many of my friends…and…too many innocent lives have been lost on my account. There is no way I'm going to let you loose your lives over me."

Dylan walked up to Pearl as Harper stepped away. He laid his hands on Pearls shoulders and looked into her golden eyes.

"You are a part of my crew Pearl, and like Harper said; we are family. And family sticks together." Dylan reassuring squeezed Pearls shoulders.

An overwhelming feeling of joy flooded all around her as Dylan said these words. As much as she was touched by what Dylan had said, it only motivated her to leave the Andromeda and get her friends…family…out of harms way.

But the moment was shattered as Andromeda spoke out through the speakers. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"Intruders have just teleported from the enemy ships to Decks 16 through Decks 22. My shields were down, that's how they were able to come aboard." Rommie stated.

Dylan rushed over towards his consol, along with everyone else. Pearl stood there dumb struck.

"Holy shit! There are over eighty of these guys on the ship!" Harper stated as he read the number.

"On screen." Dylan ordered.

The screen before them shimmered and all watched as a large group of men wearing silver suits that covered every inch of them from view, walked up the ramp.

Rifle looking weapons were strapped over their shoulders while a larger dangerous looking weapon was tightly in their clutches as the slowly walked up the ramp.

"We're toast." Harper said under his breath as he watched the enemy advance.

One of them pulled out a circular contraption out of his pocket. Pearl's eyes widened as she recognized the device.

"ANDROMEDA, SHOOT HIM!" Pearl screamed out. But it was too late.

The man pressed a button on the globe and tossed it up in the air. The ball split open and electricity shot out of it. It spread itself all over the area, never touching the men, but completely destroying the auto defense systems.

"What just happened?" Beka asked.

"They have disabled by internal defense system. I can't take them out." Rommie stated.

Pearl had had enough. She was not going to take this anymore. Without another word, Pearl walked out of Command Deck.

Nobody noticed her leave or the fact that she had powered up her forcelance. Determination and something else sparked within Pearls eyes. This something was known as…revenge.

After the shock at now being unable to take out their enemies from within, Dylan broke the silence.

"Then I think it's time for some hand to hand combat. These guys entered my ship without permission…let's teach them some manners." Dylan stated as he turned towards were Pearl was.

"Pearl? Pearl? Where she go?" Dylan asked.

Harper looked around and now noticed that Pearl was no were around.

"Andromeda, locate Pearl." Dylan orders.

"Scanning…she is walking towards Deck 16." She stated. She then showed the image of Pearl slowly walking down the ramp.

She was tightly holding a forcelance in her hands; her eyes were blazed with an intensity that even Harper was slightly shaken from.

"Pearl, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Dylan ordered.

But either Pearl couldn't hear him or she was ignoring him, because she kept on walking down, determination clearly in her eyes.

Dylan sighed loudly before turning to Tyr and Harper.

"Go find her and bring her back. I and Rommie will take care of them on Deck 22. Take them out on your side while we take them out on our side. We will meet at the middle." Dylan instructed.

"Wait, what about me?" Beka asked.

"You and Trance are to work with Andromeda and try to get this ship running again. After we take care of our new friends, I want to be able to get the hell out of here as soon as possible." Dylan stated.

"As for you Harper, once you find Pearl; get…her…out…of…there." Dylan ordered.

"When you get her bring her here, and then I want you to repair the damage to the engines. Hopefully we can get the slipstream up and running again."

Harper nodded and practically rushed out of Command Deck, already a gun in his hands. Tyr followed suit.

Dylan and Rommie headed out in the opposite direction, while Trance and Beka got to work.

What no one knew was that Pearl was not the only one in danger of being discovered and soon after kidnapped.

* * *

**Ok, so I revised the chapter. Hope you all like it! Part two will be coming soon. **

**A special thank you to Reviewers:**

**LittleRedhead** – hehe. Yes, a possible romance for Pearl. I so love Rhade and making him into a dimensional double is even better. Thanks for your review. Stay tune for the next.

**Kaitins** – Don't worry, the part you are waiting for is soon coming. So sit tight. And thanks for reviewing.

**Prin69** – THANK YOU! When you said about the age difference, I was a little confused. So I doubled check and then I understood what you meant. I posted the wrong chapter! Hehe, I fixed though. I think it's better now. But still, would you mind if you were at the age of sixteen and Rhade liked you? Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And hold tight for the next…

**Jade Rhade** – Thank you so much for that idea! And thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the introducing of Gaheris, Telemachus' dimensional double. Hope you liked the chapter, although short, but I will post the second part soon.

**Lostloni** – Welcome new reviewer! Glad you are enjoying the fic! Stay tuned for the next!

**ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Do you have any ideas for Pearl do go through in next stories to come? **

**Or**

**Do you have an episode that you wish Pearl to be a part of?**

**Or**

**Do you have any prank ideas to do the crew members?**

Just send in your ideas in your reviews, so that I may start forming a new fic. Thank You!


	11. Phenomenon Part 2: Revenge

**Title: _My one and Only Pearl_ **

**Author: _Fox of the Nova_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: _Phenomenon Part 2: Revenge_**

Determination, anger, sorrows; all of these emotions were all bundled up within Pearl as she slowly walked towards Deck 16. Her eyes were ablaze with such intensity that one wondered if both, Ivory and Pearl were seething in great hatred.

Pearl gripped tightly the forcelance until her knuckles were turning white from the grip itself.

She was going to kill him. She was going to make Gerksand suffer for what happened to her friends…to her Captain.

Her mind replayed every word that Gerksand has said to her. When he brought up the Captain…Gaheris…all Pearl wanted to do was to rip out Gerksands face off.

This alone made Pearl grip her forcelance even tighter.

Tears began to fall from Pearl's eyes as her mind went back to what happened to the Captain, but she brushed away the tears.

No was not the time to cry. Just use the memory as a fuel for revenge.

_That's it Pearl…use the memory for fuel…use those final moments as a fuel for revenge._

Pearl turned the corner and slammed right unto something incredibly…hard.

She quickly jumped back and raised her forcelance, but stopped when she saw who it was. She had rammed right into Tyr who was accompanied by Harper.

"What are you two doing here?" Pearl asked her eyes fixed on Harper.

Harper, unknown at first, took a step back as he looked towards Pearl. Her eyes were really ablaze, but at the same time solid. Like within her eyes a battle was going on from memories...solid…and anger…fire.

"Pearl, we came to bring you back to the Command Deck. It isn't safe…" Suddenly a fire blast erupted from the other side of the corridor, barely missing Harpers head.

Pearl shoved Harper to the ground while spinning on her heels towards the enemy, her forcelance at the ready.

Tyr didn't even get the chance to shoot. It all happened in a flash that was too quick for even Tyr to register until it was already done.

There were two of them. One of them, seeing the chance to surprise them with open firing, took the opportunity. He went down first.

After he took his shot, he was soon after on the ground, dead; smoke rising from the scorching wound on his chest.

A second later, the enemy's companion soon joined him on the ground. But this time...Pearl didn't aim to kill him…but to neutralize him.

Tyr looked towards Pearl, his expression unreadable. Yet one could tell that within his eyes he noted that Pearl had some skills. Boy was he in for a surprise.

Pearl didn't even blink when she fired. She knew the math; she knew where to point…when to shoot. It was like training. Take a target, aim…and shoot. No holding back…because they won't for you.

Pearl slowly brought her arm down, while holding her forcelance, to her sides; and walked towards the one that was still alive.

Harper, who was completely in shock at how quick Pearl was in her shooting, shook himself out of his stupor. He then pulled himself up from the ground by grabbing unto the ladder.

He watched Pearl walk towards one of the enemies, and kneel beside him. He too slowly began to walk towards Pearl, but was stopped by Tyr who held out his arm.

Harper looked up at Tyr in confusion, but Tyr merely inclined his head towards Pearl. Harper turned his gaze towards Pearl and watched as she placed her forcelance on the floor and soon after brought her hands up on either side of silver helmet the enemy was wearing.

Inside Pearl, she was shaking. She didn't know who could be underneath the hood. It could be one of her childhood friends, one of her teachers; it could be even one of the guards.

She just didn't know who it was, and that scared her. The Abyss did a good job in manipulating even the strongest of minds, and when some of the crew members on the Omega Orion started to mutiny, all hell broke loose.

They had bargained with the Abyss…the reason…she was not sure. Their people had everything…technology…good homes…family…friends. So the reason they would sell their own people to the Abyss was beyond Pearl.

That was why she left this one alive…so that she could get some answers. She knows she just killed one of her people, and it tore at her heart. But he didn't hesitate to shoot at them…so Pearl could not hesitate either.

Pearl removed the helmet, and looked at the one person she did not expect. Silver hair, golden eyes, slightly pointed teeth, and a nose that had been broken too many times to count.

"Erik?" Pearl whispered.

"Hey Pearlana…long time no see." Erik coughed. Erik was Pearls number one childhood friend.

"Erik, what have you done?"

"Gerksand said that we were saving out people…by giving the Ivory Core to the Abyss." Erik breathed, but didn't continue.

Pearl roughly grabbed Erik's collar and pulled him up to her face as she screamed at him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?

THE IVORY CORE IS THE MOST POWERFULL & DESTRUCTIVE ENEGRY SOURCE IN THE GALEXIES! YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE THIS TO THE ABYSS?

HE WILL WIPE OUT ALL LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!"

"Not without the other pieces…" Erik whispered.

"What…?" Pearl dangerously whispered.

Erik's eyes widened as he understood what he had said.

"Pearlana, I can't tell you…he will kill me." Erik pleaded.

Pearl grabbed for her forcelance, powered it up, and placed the pointer underneath Erik's chin.

"No Erik, I will kill you if you don't tell me what you know." Pearl threatened.

Erik's eyes winded until they looked like saucers. "Pearlana…but we are friends! You wouldn't kill me…I know you too well. You are bluff…"

Erik stopped speaking as Pearls forcelance was pushed against his Adams apple.

"You stopped being my friend when you betrayed your own people. You stopped being my friend when you tried to kill us all! You stopped being my friend when you chose to side with the Abyss!" Pearl screamed.

She then placed her thumb on the firing button, but was stopped by Erik's plea.

"WAIT! Please Pearlana! I'll tell you anything you want…just please…don't kill me." Erik pleaded.

As he stared up at Pearl and looked at her eyes; Erik knew that this was not the same Pearlana that he had grown up with.

The old Pearlana was a regular prankster; always wanting to play a joke or to have fun. But this Pearlana, this one was different.

This Pearlana looked like she had been stripped of everything she was. Like she had grown up too fast, lost too many companions, seen things that no one should have to see, been through something that no one should have to go through.

Erik knew that he was going to die, but not by Pearlanas hand. But he was going to tell her everything…before his time came. He owned that much to Pearlana.

"Pearlana, Gerksand was already an agent of the Abyss long before the choosing for the crew of the Omega Orion.

The Abyss ordered him find a way for him to obtain the Ivory Core." Erik explained.

"The Abyss could not pass our borders. Until the eclipse."

Pearl let go up Erik's shirt collar and sat down heavily on the ground.

_That was it. The Abyss used the Eclipse to enter the ship. That was what I scanned and what I questioned. _

"The Abyss entered the Omega Orion and gave us the order to strike during the second shift. After your shift was over and you went to your room, is when we striked."

Erik stopped as he heard rapid gun fire, and Pearl knew that Dylan and Rommie were taking care of others on the other side.

Erik suddenly grabbed for Pearls shirt and pulled her down. Pearl didn't struggle but let Erik bring her down until her right ear was beside his lips.

"Pearlana, the Ivory Core…it is the second piece to the Engine of Creation. That's how it was able to bend time as we traveled from our dimension to this one." Erik urgently whispered.

Pearls eyes widened at this piece of news. It all made sense now, the power it held, yet at the same time how simple it was. The being was a part of the Engine, and that being was inside of her.

Pearls life just kept on getting better and better.

Pearl was jolted out of her thoughts as Erik whispered to her again in a silent yet urgent plea.

"Pearlana, I know you hate me now…but please…forgive me for what I've done…forgive me as a friend." Erik asked.

Pearl looked down at her old friend. She did forgive him, long before he had told her everything. She thought she could kill him, but she couldn't.

It's a different story when you don't know who's under the hood then when you do. Besides, he didn't shoot at her. His partner did.

Pearl gripped Erik's hand into her own and smiled softly down at her childhood friend.

"I forgive you Erik, Erik Princeton, I forgive you." Pearl whispered.

Erik smiled up at Pearl. He nodded to her in a silent thank you. As he smiled up at Pearl, with his right hand he reached over to his left wrist. There was a device like bracelet strapped to Erik's wrist.

"Thank you Pearlana, it means a lot to me that I at least have your forgiveness." Erik said.

"I just hope you can forgive me for this." With that Erik twisted the bracelet to the left.

Immediately Erik seized up and Pearl watched the veins in his arm pop out as a green liquid seeped into his blood stream.

"Erik, you son of…!" Pearl screamed, but she wasn't able to finish as Erik suddenly went limp. His breathing stopped, his golden eyes dilated.

Erik Princeton, Second Security Unit of the Omega Orion, left this world.

"Why Erik, why did you do it?" Pearl asked as she choked on tears.

"Because he knew that he was going to die sooner or later." Came a voice from behind her

Pearl quickly whirled around, forcelance in hand, and fired at the intruder.

Gerksand stood before her, but her shot went right through him. Almost comically, Gerksand looked down at himself where the shot went through.

"Don't you just love holograms?" He asked pleasantly.

"Where are my friends?" Pearl questioned. She didn't mention Harper because he would undoubtedly know.

"Oh you mean your brothers dimensional double and Mr. Bone blades? While Erik was spilling his guts to you, I took the liberty to have them transported to a secured deck." Gerksand explained like chit-chatter.

_Crap! He knows about Harper._

He then placed his hands behind his back and began to circle around her.

"So, Erik told you what my Master is looking for and my part in it? What do you think of that?"

"I think you are a deranged psychopath that is looking for a death warrant if you sided with the Abyss." Pearl stated clearly.

She then turned her gaze to face him. "All those who serve the Abyss, die a horrible death in the end."

Gerksand merely smirked. "So far Pearlana, it is those who are closest to you who have died a horrible death."

Pearl lunged at Gerksand, who merely laughed as Pearl went right through him.

"Now that you are on the ground, let me ask you once again. Hand over the Ivory Core, and I will leave this ship and your friends alone." Gerksand stated.

Pearl cursed in her people's language towards Gerksand. (Do to the rating of this story; use your imagination on what she said.)

"I'll take that as a no." Gerksand stated.

He then leaned over Pearl, and sneered down at her. "I'll give you some more time to think about it as I kill each one of your friends."

With that he vanished, leaving a seriously pissed off Pearl behind.

Pearl leaned back and did a back flip. She straightens her self up, and grabbed for her forcelance.

Before she went off to find Dylan, she slowly walked towards Erik's body.

She gently kneeled next to him and brought her hand up to cover his eyes. As she slowly closed his eyes, she spoke in her people's language. Almost like a prayer she was speaking as she paid her respects to Erik.

When she was done, she got up, took a one last look down at Erik; turned around and walked up the ramp towards where Dylan was.

She didn't have to look for long; the sound weapons fire was enough to lead her straight to Dylan and Rommie.

They were both hiding behind a corner unit, weapons at the ready and quickly turning the corner to fire at the enemy then to quickly pull back as the enemy fired back.

Rommie was the first to notice Pearl walk towards them.

"We thought you were kidnapped." Rommie stated as Pearl joined them.

"No, but I got some valuable information from an old friend." Pearl replied.

"What are we dealing with?" Pearl asked.

Dylan turned to face Pearl, and noticed that she looked…well dangerous.

"They captured Tyr and Harper. They are holding them on different decks. Tyr is around the corner. He appears to be covered in some kind of silver goo." Dylan explained.

"OZ." Pearl stated.

Dylan gave her a quizzical look. Pearl looked up see Rommie and Dylan looking at her in question.

"It is an organic substance that my people found. It can take the shape of anything. It is not harmful to us, because it carries the same brain frequency as us, but those that don't are paralyze by it.

If we don't release Tyr in time, he could be paralyzed for the rest of his life…or worse." Pearl explained.

"Ok, time for action." Dylan stated.

"How many are there?" Pearl questioned.

"There are too many to count." Dylan stated.

"Let me have a look." Pearl said.

Dylan nodded and moved away so that Pearl could take his place. Pearl leaned on the wall and slowly inched towards the edge.

She slowly peaked around the corner and quickly counted. She then quickly pulled back and heavily leaned on the wall.

"Twelve at the right, seven at the left." Pearl stated.

She then gripped her forcelance, powered it up and without a word to Dylan; quickly turned the corner and fired simultaneously with deadly accuracy.

Dylan and Rommie watched for exactly twelve seconds in complete amazement before Pearl came back and slid down to the ground.

"Six at the right, four at the left." Pearl stated as she took in gulps of air.

"Who taught you how to calculate like that and to know where to shoot?" Dylan asked.

Pearl looked up at Dylan. "I've been trained combat skills since I was thirteen."

Suddenly a voice spoke out from one of the enemies.

"We wish to negotiate. We will trade the alien for the Ivory Core." A voice stated.

"Damn, I hate negotiating with the enemy. They never keep their end of the bargain." Dylan stated.

"May I try Dylan?" Pearl pleasantly asked.

Dylan looked down at Pearl, and knew that her voice was a mask for what was really going on in her mind.

Already proving herself more than capable to take care of things, Dylan nodded his head.

Pearl gripped her forcelance, but pulled it back behind her back. She then confidently walked around the corner and faced the group.

She was right the first time; six on the right and four at the left. The one who had spoken was the leader of the group, because only the leader could request for a negotiation.

He was gripping the neck of an unconscious Tyr while the end of a gun was pointed at Tyr's temple.

As Pearl witnessed all of this, it only took exactly five seconds. She began to walk towards the leader.

Before the others could react, Pearl brought up her forcelance…aimed…and fired.

The leader dropped to the ground dead an instant later; a bullet hole to his head.

Pearl pointed her forcelance at the remainder of the group.

"Anyone else want to negotiate?" Pearl asked.

"Where did she learn to negotiate like that?" Rommie asked.

Dylan just shook his head as he and Rommie got up and walked towards where Pearl was.

Dylan and Rommie took away the weapons from the enemies and pretty much stunned them until further notice.

They then watched Pearl in silence as she walked up to Tyr. She placed both of her hands on top of Tyr shoulders that were covered with OZ.

"OZ…accumulate." Pearl ordered.

Instantly, OZ oozed itself away from Tyrs body and just seemed to shape itself into a large ball, kinda looking like a baseball, only silver.

Pearl then placed her fingers on Tyr's neck, checking for a pulse. She sighed and turned to face Dylan and Rommie.

"He's ok." Pearl stated.

Dylan nodded and requested that Rommie take Tyr to medic bay.

"And what about you?" Rommie questioned.

"We need to find Harper. Pearl will accompany me." Dylan stated.

"Wrong Dylan, you will accompany me." Pearl countered.

She then turned around, forcelance in hand, and walked down the corridor towards the next Deck.

"I wonder if she will always be like this, or this is just now." Dylan asked himself.

Rommie just shrugged her shoulders and watched as Dylan caught up with Pearl.

Dylan and Pearl walked down and up exactly five decks until the finally came up on the second group. But this one was a lot worse then the first.

Dylan watched as Pearl quickly counted them all, and watched her face turn pale.

"Well, how many?" Dylan asked.

"Forty at the right and twenty at the left." Pearl stated.

"Oh." Was all Dylan could say.

"Harper is unconscious." Pearl said in a whisper.

Dylan looked at Pearl and noticed that she was exhausted; emotionally and physically. He rested a comforting hand on Pearls shoulder, who looked up to face him.

"We will get through this Pearl, don't give up." Dylan said.

Pearl did a small smile. What Dylan didn't understand was that Pearl was not afraid of not giving up. On the country, it never crossed her mind. What was scaring her was the possibility that she could loose another loved one.

"NO!" Pearl suddenly screamed. She was not going to let that happen.

Dylan was taken back by her sudden out burst, but was even more stun with what happened next.

Something emerged out of Pearls chest, like a ghostly gold and blue energy. It hovered above them for second then turned to face Dylan.

Dylan stayed absolutely still as he watched the energy look him over. This was stupid to say since the being had no eyes, or any body parts for that matter.

"Dylan, meet the Ivory Core. Ivory, meet Captain Dylan Hunt." Pearl whispered in a raspy voice.

"Please to meet you." Dylan said towards the being known as Ivory.

"Ivory, I know you don't like being outside; but please…I need your help." Pearl whispered.

Ivory turned towards Pearl and hovered inches away from her face. Blue and gold spectacles danced across Pearls face as the light from Ivory shined.

Dylan could not understand what Pearl was saying, he could only guess that she was speaking her people's language to Ivory.

After speaking, Pearl pulled out a lump of that silver stuff…OZ from her pocket. She then presented the OZ before Ivory.

Immediately the liquid oozed out of Pearls hand and unto the floor, from there it began to grow.

A small lump of silver soon became a large puddle. From the middle of that puddle shot out a long stream of the silver liquid.

Dylan watched in otter fascination as OZ shaped itself into an exact double of Tyr. Complete with bone blades and braided hair of Tyr's.

OZ/Tyr blinked once towards Dylan and Pearl. To be frank, Dylan was a little freaked out about all of this, but looking at Pearl; he knew that she knew what she was doing.

He watched Pearl motioned for Ivory to enter OZ/Tyr. Ivory did just that.

The strange thing is that it was not Pearl who decided on the shape that OZ should take. It was Ivory.

"Good idea Pearlana Orianna Harper, creating my own host was an exceptional idea." OZ/Tyr/Ivory stated.

"Glad you approve, now lets save my brother." Pearl urgently stated.

Pearl then readied her forcelance and prepared herself. Dylan went next to her, while (lets just call him Core for now) Core stood at the ready. While looking at the bone blades.

"On three. One…two…THREE!" Pearl screamed out as she jumped the corner and started firing with accuracy that left anyone hit by it alive.

Dylan fired too, dodged many fires that were fired at him, but kept on firing. He pushed Pearl to the side once as a stray fire went directly at her.

Pearl gave him a nod of thanks before continuing the business of taking down the enemy.

The strange part was that Core was doing an excellent job in battling like Tyr would have…minus the fact that whenever he was shot the shot would go right through him…leaving a ripple of silver.

But whoever shot him…well let's just say that was the last thing they did.

They were winning…almost half of the enemies were gone and they were pushing the other back.

For a precious moment, Pearl thought that everything was going to be alright as she finally reached Harper.

Her happiness vanished when she came to rest a hand on Harpers shoulder, only for her hand to pass right through him.

"NO!" Pearl screamed as she desperately tried to grab unto Harper, but he was a hologram of the real Harper who was still captured.

Suddenly an echoing laugher rang all around them, and soon later a holographic image of Gerksand appeared before them.

"Well…well, I'm surprised by your skills Pearl. Never in all my years have a witness such amazing combat techniques. Maybe you should join us." Gerksand stated.

Pearl replied by spitting towards Gerksands face, of course only for it to pass right through him. But that didn't mean it didn't infuriate him.

"For the final time Pearlana, hand over the Ivory Core…or I will kill your brothers." Gerksand stated.

"You have thirty minutes to decide." With that he vanished, along with the image of Harper.

The surviving group of enemies transported themselves, leaving a distraught Pearl behind, a determined Dylan and a surprised Core.

Core walked to Pearl, who had fallen to her knees in defeat.

"Pearlana, did you not hear what Gerksand said? He said he will kill your _brothers._" Core stated.

To Dylan it was an odd sight. Seeing Tyr lean over Pearl and gently place a hand on her shoulder for comfort. But he had to remind himself that this was not Tyr but the Ivory Core.

"Yes Ivory, I heard. And I don't know what to…" Pearl suddenly stopped and thought through what Ivory had restated.

"_I will kill you brothers." I only have one brother…unless Shamus is alive!"_

Pearl quickly got up, a new kind of spark brightening within her eyes. This spark was determination as well as a clever plan forming. But she was going to need the help of her new found family as well as a ship.

And she knew just the right ship to use. But it was not going to be easy to ask the owner of that ship if she could burrow it. Especially for the purpose that Pearl had in mind.

* * *

**Ok, I expect a lot of reviews for this chapter. This is the longest of any of my chapters…so please send lots of reviewers.**

**The next chapter will be continuing were I left you all on Chapter 9. And it will come real soon.**

**A special thank you to reviewers:**

**Zelinia** – Hello! You send me two reviews for chapter 10. THANK YOU! You were the only one. Oh well, I didn't like the ending I had for chapter 10. Revised it and look what happened turned out to be my longest chapter every written. Until this one that is. So glad that you are enjoying the fic. Everything now is kinda going into action mode here, and kinda fast pace. But I hope you like it!

P.S. About Gaheris. All will be explained on what happened to him in either the next chapter or on Chapter 13.

**Lostlondi** – Thank you for reviewing. As for Rhade…well he won't exactly be joining the crew yet. But don't worry. My plan won't make sense now, but in future stories it will. I hope you will still read the fic though.

**Warlord Harrsk** – Hey there! If it isn't The Weapon of Atlantis author. Thank you for reviewing. I glad that you are enjoying the fic. KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK ON YOUR OWN FIC!

**Kaitins** – Yeah, the Ivory Core actually what started me on this fic. Then after that Pearl entered my mind…and well there's a fic. Sorry about chapter 10 being so short. I hope you liked the revised edition. And I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since the Andromeda series is officially over, I believe it is my duty to fill in the gaps. If you have any ideas on gaps in show that I may have missed, please let me now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jade Rhade** – Did I ever tell you how much I love your name? Well I do. Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me. As for the Ivory Core, I just came up with it from the start. Then one idea led to another. Then…barabig-baraboom, you get fic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

**ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Do you have any ideas for Pearl do go through in next stories to come? **

**Or**

**Do you have an episode that you wish Pearl to be a part of?**

**Or**

**Do you have any prank ideas to do the crew members?**

Just send in your ideas in your reviews, so that I may start forming a new fic. Thank You!


	12. It’s no cake walk…

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah yeah, Andromeda does not belong to me. If it did, some things would have been answered that weren't and I would own all the Rhades. But as you can see, I don't…

The only ones that belong to me would be Pearlana and my own ideas…

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album in my bio. So go check out my bio and click on the link to my photo album. From there just click on **Fanfiction – My one and only Pearl** and it will take you to some photo's I found or made that will give you an idea of my characters.

ENJOY! Now on with the chapter

* * *

Title _**My one and Only Pearl** _

Author_ **Ivory Core**_

**Chapter 12: _It's no cake walk…_**

After the ceremony for the launching of the Omega Orion, all crew members entered the ship and towards their posts.

The people outside were taken to a secured location away from the launching pad.

Inside the ship, on a deck nearest to Engineering and medic bay, two people walked side by side as they walked up the ramp.

Both of them were the same size, one having blond spiky hair while the other having flaming red hair looped to become two buns on either side of her head.

A brother and a sister walking together on a ship that was destined to reach the outer bounders of time and space.

They didn't hold hands, but just enjoyed each others company. Each one had the same feeling though; that feeling of butterflies in your stomach. Neither of them knew if they were feeling scared or excited. Maybe they were feeling both.

All too soon they reached engineering, the sister's post.

Shamus turned to his sister, but didn't say anything. He just smiled and took a deep breath.

"This is it." Shamus suddenly said.

Pearlana nodded her head and turned towards the door towards engineering.

"Yep, this is it." Pearlana repeated.

A few seconds ticked by, the two not doing anything but stare at their toes.

Suddenly Pearlana spoke out.

"Oh the hell with it!" With that she looped her arms around Shamus' neck and gave him a hard loving squeeze.

Shamus returned the squeeze right back. Since they were on a ship, and they had their duties on it. They had thought that no affection should be shown when they were on the ship. You know, to look professional and all.

But like they cared as the hugged each other.

When the let go, Shamus looked at his sister and playfully ruffled her hair. "Good luck sis." He said as he turned away from Pearlana and walked down the hall.

Pearlana watched him leave, but before he turned the corner he turned to face her.

"Oh, and don't break the ship." He said with that smart-ass smile of his.

"Shut up." Pearlana replied with her hands on her hips. But she too was smiling like a mischievous fox.

When Shamus disappeared from sight, Pearlana turned towards the sliding doors that would take her to engineering.

With a deep breath, she walked towards the doors. When the slid open, she confidently walked in.

She was immediately greeted by the sound of her pride and joy. The Tesseract 210, a device she had invented that could like it stated, bend time to their will. The only difference with Pearlanas device was that it harmoniously worked together with the Ivory Core.

All the other inventions had…backed fire. But her invention had not, and now it was humming; like it was waiting for her.

Engineering was not very big actually. Due to Shamus, their engineering was over fifty times smaller than a Commonwealth star ship; yet still holding the same power, and even more, than a commonwealth ship.

The room was cylinder shaped, with spiral slanted pathways leading up to the four floors. Actually, there were five floors. But the fifth floor was actually below the main floor.

This floor held the main power source of the Omega Orion, The Ivory Core. The Ivory Core was probably the most alien technology that was ever discovered.

No one knew what it was exactly. They knew that it held enough power to destroy an entire universe, and that it could actually bend time to its will.

But that wasn't the amazing thing about. The unbelievable thing was that this power source, this energy that could destroy all of the universe, fold time, and weighs three galaxies…is alive.

It has a mind of its own, a will to do as it pleases. But, it has no intention of causing any evil to befall upon them. On the contrary, it had stated very clearly that it wanted to protect them and possibly in the future to help them.

Now the Ivory Core is an energy being, looking like a ghostly alien light. It can live by itself, but it prefers to have a hostess.

So when not powering their cities, or for that matter powering the Orion's engines, it would reside inside a humans body. Usually the human would volunteer, but there were times that the Ivory Core would reject them and choose someone who did not volunteer at all.

Pearlana had wondered what it would feel like to have the Ivory Core inside you. Those who had been the hostess of the Ivory Core said that it didn't hurt. They said that you constantly felt it, not to mention that OZ would occasionally leak out of your pours, but no damage would be done.

The only thing that was a real pain too many hostess', was the fact that the Ivory Core would take control of your body with or without your permission.

But other then that, they said that it was a real honor to be a hostess for the Ivory Core. As much as Pearlana wondered what it would feel like to be a hostess to the Ivory Core, she had no desire to be one.

She shuddered to herself as she walked towards the middle of engineering. Just thinking about having another life form inside you, living with you, and sharing your thoughts was all just plain creepy.

Right smack in the middle of engineering was a circular opening with a steel railing surrounding it. Around that steel railing, a small control box was leaning against it. Below that box held the proper wires and technology that would allow one to control the power supplied by the Ivory Core.

And if needed to, over load it. But to that, you needed both the primary codes. Pearlana only had had the first primary basic code. This allowed her to monitor and use the energy that they needed to power the Orion.

Captain Gaheris Rhade, on the other hand, had the primary codes to (if needed) to overloud the ship and basically self-destruct it. Pearlana just hoped that it would never come to that.

Around her neck she had the pass code, which was the primary basic code card. Gaheris held one similar around his own neck, only his was blue while Pearlanas was red.

Pearlana checked the systems to make sure that everything was up and running perfectly. In front of Pearlanas station there was a wall that shimmered slightly from time to time.

The wall was actually a screen, so that whenever a command from the bridge came through, Pearlana would be able to see it. It so much easier to see the person instead of hearing them, facial expressions can give off what you truly want instead of words could ever do.

Pearlana casual leaned over the railing and peered down the circular hole in the floor. Below there was a swirling blue, gold mist that surrounded the area below. You couldn't really see anything past the mist.

Beyond all that mist, the Ivory Core was hovering around. To be honest, Pearlana never saw the Ivory Core. I mean, she heard stories about it and how it felt to have it inside of you, but no one described to you how it looked like.

As Pearlana peered down, she could shake the feeling that she was being watched. She looked up and around engineering, looking for anyone who had turned their head to quickly from her or was staring at her still.

But many of them had their backs turned or busing themselves in their work.

But the feeling that someone, or something, was keenly watching her was strong. Pearlana looked down at the swirling mist and could have sworn that she saw something swish away to the far corners of the room and out of Pearlanas sight.

_The Ivory Core…_

"Don't even think about it. I'm not going to be your next hostess." Pearlana stated towards the swirling mist.

"Talking to yourself again?" A voice mischievously asked behind her.

Pearlana quickly straightened her back at the sound of that voice. She knew that voice all to well.

"Very funny." Pearlana stated as she turned to face the one person who had the same inner fire as herself.

"But look who's talking. After all, weren't you the Ivory Core's last year hostess?" Pearlana pleasantly mockingly asked.

"If memory serves me, Brendan, you were talking to 'yourself' quite often." Pearlana said as she moved her fingers 'in quotations' when she said _yourself_.

Brendan Lahey; rebellious, sweet, pain-in-the-ass-at-times, and a born trouble maker, was actually Shamus' and Pearlanas cousin.

He and Shamus, when they were young, were the born trouble makers of Meladeen. Meladeen actually means Earth, if you speak in Pearlanas native language.

When Pearlana was born, she would tag along with the two trouble makers. Actually, they were less troublesome before Pearlana joined them. But afterwards, well you could say that they were the Three Musketeers of sorts.

Anyway, last year, Brendan was chosen as the Ivory Core's hostess. Actually, the Ivory Core chose him. No one knew why exactly, but when the year ended, the Ivory Core stated that it wanted to leave.

Since then, the Ivory Core hadn't had a hostess. But deep inside Pearlana, she wondered if the Ivory Core used Brendan to get close to her. Of course the idea was preposterous! Why would the Ivory Core be interested in her?

"Yeah yeah, rub it in. It wasn't my fault that I was being bombarded by questions from the Ivory Core." Brendan stated as he folded his arms in front of him with a pouting face.

Pearlana playfully punched Brendan's arm. She knew that was why Brendan was talking to himself, but it was still fun to play with him.

He had told the family that the Ivory Core had asked him a lot of questions about their family. He never told what kind of questions, but he would always turn to face her when he was talking about it.

It sometimes gave her the creeps.

"Yes, I understand Brendan." Pearlana stated. "So, what brings you to Engineering? Shouldn't you be guarding the bridge of something?" Pearlana asked.

You see, Brendan was honored the role of First Security Officer of the Omega Orion. It was his duty, other than to protect the ship with his security force, but to make sure that the bridge and everyone in the Captain's high group was safe.

To put it plainly, the High Group would the Captain, His Second in Command, the Chief Engineer, the Chief tactical officer, and so on.

"Yes, but if you don't remember I also have to keep an eye on you." Brendan said as he lightly poked Pearlana shoulder to make a point.

Brendan was quite tall, passing Pearlana so that she had to look up to meet his face. He had spiky blond hair with streaks of a lighter blond on it, a similar style like Shamus'.

"Awe, you care about me." Pearlana suddenly said her voice full of loving mocking emotion.

She then looped her arms around Brendan and gave him a tight squeeze.

Now if there was one thing that Brendan hated was to get all mushy. Especially being hugged, not even his own mother could hug him without him squirming.

He gently yet firmly moved Pearlanas arms away as he slowly backed away.

"Well; I came…I saw…you're safe…goodbye." With that Brendan took off running out of Engineering, leaving Pearlana to crack up in laughter.

She was laughing so hard that she had to double over as her sides began to ache. Almost everyone around her was watching like she was insane. But like hell did she care.

While Pearlana was laughing her head off, the screen behind her came on and the face of the Captain appeared.

Gaheris Rhade, who was about to give the order to power the engines, was beyond surprised to find the Chief Engineering laughing like a loon.

Gaheris had to smirk (**We all know that smirk don't we girls?)** at the view he was getting of Pearlanas backside.

But he cleared his throat loudly enough for Pearlana to nearly choke on her laughter.

She spun around to face the screen, clutching her throat as she tried to keep it all together while sucking in breaths of air.

When she had calmed herself, she straightened her back and saluted towards the Captain.

"Yes Sir." Pearlana clearly spoke out.

"We are ready to deport." Gaheris clearly stated. He then smiled before speaking again. "Fire away."

With that Gaheris winked out, leaving a flustered and may I say it, a little red in the face Pearlana.

But Pearlana shook her head and quickly turned towards everyone around her.

"Ok, you heard the man! Let's get this baby powered up!" Pearlana ordered as she walked towards her consol.

Even if Pearlana was the youngest Chief Engineering in their people's timeline, everyone respected her like an equal. Even if it sounded a little odd to be taken orders from a sixteen year old, at the sound of Pearlanas order everyone scuttled around toward their post and to do their job.

Now, as stated before, engineering was shaped as a cylinder. Machinery and other high tech gismos aligned all the walls surrounding engineering. But there were some walls that held tight buckled seats with locked chest strap that would secure you if say a hull breech erupted.

Once they entered the Gateway, everyone was ordered to buckle themselves unto those seats. Even with all of their technology, traveling through space and time was no cake walk. It was high energetic bumpy ride that could go terribly wrong if someone messed up.

Pearlana reached the control pad that was near to the Ivory Core's center below. Pearlana pulled out the fiber-optic cord from her shirt collar. At the very end of the cord was a small sized red card (Like the size of a credit card).

On the consol, there were two slots beside three blue buttons aligned perpendicular from each other. One slot, for convenient reasons, held a light red glow while the other held a blue glow.

Pearlana took a deep breath before plunging her red card into the red slot. There was a knob above the red slot and Pearlana quickly turned it all the way to the right the second she placed card into the slot.

A sound of a thousands horns could be heard all around them as the ship prepared to launch. The floor beneath them rumbled as the engines started to fire up.

The trip to break Meladeen's atmosphere was quite calm. Just the humming of the engines and the occasional rumble beneath them gave the only clue that they were leaving Meladeen for good.

No one needed to strap down on their seats as they launched off from the launching pad. Everyone just held on to their consol or leaned on the wall they all stood still and silent.

Pearlana tapped a series of buttons on her consol and the screen shimmered once before giving everyone a clear view of Meladeen as they slowly left it.

No one said a word as they all watched their planet slowly get smaller and smaller as they moved away from it.

Everyone had grown up on that planet. All had memories of camping under stars, taking walks along the beach, hiking up the mountain trails, some even going shopping at the towns and malls in the city.

As Pearlana stared at her home planet, in her heart she knew that she would never see it again.

One tear escaped from her eye as she rubbed the others way. Unknowingly to Pearlana, that one small tear fell down towards Ivory Core center below.

The tear fell into the mist, disappearing within. But the Ivory watched it fall, since it had been watching Pearlana, and had caught the tear. It seemed to consume it, and that one tear only sort of powered it.

Pearlana was thinking at the time that no planet was going to take away the memory of Meladeen. But it would be second home to love and cherish.

Suddenly the floor erupted like the engines had been burst with new energy. Everyone was thrown off their feet at the sudden surge of power.

Pearlana not so softly landed on her butt and watched as the circular opening leading to the Ivory Cores center erupted in a spectacle of gold and blue light that shot straight up.

Pearlana dropped her mouth in shock as she watched the spectacle before her. The gold/blue lights swirled around and around like a tornado as it went straight up to the last floor above.

Suddenly the voice of the computer could be heard, apart from the sound of howling winds and at the same time an unearthly silence.

"Entering the Gateway in twenty…nineteen…eighteen…" The computer counted down as they neared the Gateway.

"SHIT!" Pearlana yelled out as she jumped up and hurried towards the consol.

Or at least she tried to get to the consol, but the swirling light was blinding and strong. It actually was pushing Pearlana away from the consol.

Pearlana on the way found the ship wide speakers. She held the small pad up to her lips and tried to speak as clearly as she could as the swirling light just got louder in its roaring.

"This is Chief Engineer Pearlana…" Pearlana yelled into the speakers.

"Thirteen…twelve…" The voice of the computer counted down.

"Oh the hell with it!" Pearlana exasperatingly stated. Now was not the time to speak clearly and professionally.

"IF NO ONE WANT'S TO BECOME A HUMAN CANON BALL! I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR BUTTS TO YOUR SECURED SEATS!"

Pearlana screamed into the speaker as blue/green light sent a blast of electric blue light all around them.

The speaker went dead in Pearlanas hand, but it didn't matter now. Everyone got the message, and if anyone who knew Pearlana long enough. They all knew that she would never play around when something was serious.

Everyone around Pearlana stared to rush towards their seats. No doubt the rest of the crew was doing the same.

Pearlana was just about to reach her secured seat, when the computers count down went silent.

Instant darkness settled all around them. The only light came from the swirling mist that brightened engineering in a blue/gold light.

Pearlana turned towards the screen and noticed that it was blank.

"What's going on? Is the countdown over?" Pearlana asked herself as she slowly walked towards the consol.

The swirling light didn't push her away this time, actually to Pearlana it felt like time had stopped.

Pearlana checked the consol and the soon after ship wide, but the weird thing was that everyone was operational. The only thing that was missing was the people.

At the moment between time and space, Pearlana was the only one on board the ship.

Instant fear crept up into Pearlanas soul. Did everyone get sucked out into space? No that was impossible, everyone had been strapped in.

And that's when it hit Pearlana like a ton of bricks. Everyone had been strapped in…except for her.

She wasn't able to get herself strapped before they entered the gateway. While everyone else was traveling through a rough ride through the Gateway between dimensions, Pearlana was in this…other plain of existence. Traveling no doubt as well, but in a calmer and must I say it…rock and roll free cruising.

Pearlana had been somehow separated from them. She checked the exteriors of the ship and with amazement watched as two Orion's traveled the tunnels of time and space side by side.

But there was something a little different about the other Orion, the one she was on. This Orion was in a pocket like shield that glowed in…

Pearlana tuned towards the swirling light that had erupted from the Ivory Core center.

"It was you. You're the one who is doing this." Pearlana said towards the swirling light.

"Yes." A voice suddenly spoke out, it vibrated all around her. Like a collective of speech all intone with each other.

"Why?" Pearlana questioned as she backed away from the consol.

"To protect you." It plainly stated. "Look…"

Pearlana turned her attention towards the screen that had suddenly turned on. Pearlana watched the Orion, without the pocket, glide through the tunnels of time and space.

As Pearlana was watching, she noticed that something was crawling on the hull of the ship.

"Computer, magnify." Pearlana orders as she stepped up to the screen.

The Computer complied and Pearlana got a clear image of the thing that was not crawling…but walking on the hull.

"What is that?" Pearlana said as she hurried to the consol and tried to read it. But no information could be given. The only thing that happened was the consol blowing up in Pearlanas face.

Luckily she wasn't severely burned, but she would be raw for a while.

"THAT would be the Lord of Darkness." The voice unemotionally stated.

"The Lord of Darkness? That can't be the…ABYSS!" Pearlana stated in horror.

_The Abyss is on the Orion! I have to warn them…_

But what could she do? She was in a moving, pocketed Orion, which was beside the reality Orion. There was nothing to be done.

Pearlana watched with horror as the Abyss entered the Orion with ease. OZ had shifted itself away as the Abyss drew closer towards the hatch on one side of the Orion.

_OZ could only be removed by an order from the High Group. Someone is in league with the Abyss._

Pearlana thought to herself as the Abyss disappeared within.

Suddenly the swirling light erupted and shot forth from all angles. Pearlana looked up as the light spread itself all over the room. It completely covered the consoles, machinery, and Pearlana.

Soon Pearlana found herself smack in the middle of the room. Actually, she found herself flouting above the Ivory Core's center ring.

Instantly, she stretched her hands out while trying to balance herself, which was incredibly dumb to do since she was floating on air and the light, was surrounding her.

"What are you doing!" Pearlana yelled out as the wind began to pick up.

"Protecting you as the ships unite." The voice stated.

"What do you mea…?" But Pearlanas voice died in her throat as she watched everything outside the swirling light shift away like a mirage.

Pearlanas eyes looked like saucers as space surrounded her. It was then that Pearlana noticed that she wasn't breathing. Or at least, she wasn't breathing the normal way.

She felt oxygen in her lungs, but she wasn't breathing through her nose. She was breathing…inside. If such as thing was possible.

_My gills. I can store oxygen and then filter it. COOL!_

As Pearlana entered the ship, the light around her began to slowly disappear. She could see everyone tightly holding on to their chest locks as the ship rocketed around like a boiling ball.

She was exactly were she was before; the only difference was that she wasn't there.

"Exiting the tunnel in five…four..." The voice of computer could be heard.

"You must warn your friend Pearlana, before it's too late." The voice whispered all around Pearlana.

Then it was like something was pushing into her mind. Pearlana knew what it was, and instantly tried to push back. But the Ivory Core was persistence. It pushed inside Pearlana mind all the way.

Feeling incredibly weakened, Pearlana lost all will to push back. So she allowed the Ivory Core to enter her mind, she felt it literally snuggle around her heart.

She felt the mind of the Ivory Core merge with hers. But the Ivory Core didn't fully merge minds. Some secrets it kept, and Pearlana kept some of hers.

"This will be our little secret. Ok Pearlana?" The hesitant voice echoed inside Pearlanas mind.

But Pearlana was out cold. The Merging of the Ivory Core into its chosen host always took much energy out of them.

So the Ivory Core took over for a while. It sent the swirling light back into the Ivory Core center, and made sure that the crew within the Orion safely entered the other dimension.

When all was done, Ivory withdrew from controlling Pearlanas body and let gravity run its course.

This meaning that once everything had returned to normal on the Orion, everyone would watch in horror as Pearlana falls to the ground from being suspended in space a little above them.

Which was just plain wrong for the Ivory Core to do. But what no one seemed to understand was the fact that the Ivory Core was almost like a kid at times. Actually, you could say that the Ivory Core is as old as the universe.

But everyone knows that the universe is young…Right?

* * *

**Ok, real bad ending. But I think I like the chapter better then the last time I tried to write it. But as you can see, I really really really wanted to get rid of this chapter.**

**Now that it's done, I will be easier for me to continue with this story.**

**Now I would like to thank the following Reviewers:**

**ZELINIA** – First off. I'm NOT GOING TO KILL GAHERIS! I'm not that evil! (Disembodies voice: Oh yes you are) (Me: SHUT UP!) But I promise you, I'm not going to kill Gaheris. It may seem for a moment that he will die, but trust me he won't be. There, I just gave away a secret that I wanted to keep. But since I can't bear to make you unhappy, there you go. I hope you liked this new improved chapter. The next will be much better. Shamus meets Seamus!

**LittleRedhead** – Thank you. This is when all my fav ideas come out full force. But I'm still saving some for future Pearl stories (hinting). And don't worry about the others; they will be rescued soon enough. That's going to be a very adventures chapter. And I too like that I chose the abyss to arrive in this fic. I wasn't planning on it before, but now I'm glad that I did introduce him to the fic. Thanks again!

**Warlord Harrsk **– lol, yeah I got that part from The Fifth Element. Great movie! I just so loved that part in the film that I could not resist on putting that in my fic. I'm glad that you are enjoying the fic. I try to put humor in the most serious of times. Kinda like the andromeda series itself. Jokes during the times that we need them the most. Thanks again for reviewing. Keep up the Fantastic work in you own fic!

**Lostlondi** – Thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy that you like the story. As for Pearlana, yes she is sixteen. But you know, I think all sixteen year olds go trough a lot in that age. Probably not as severe as Pearls' life, but similar. Responsibility, bravery when there is none, sadness, anger, and loss. At least that's what I went through at that age. So I guess I put a little bit of myself in Pearlana. (Smiles). Well I'm babbling, thanks for reviewing! At stay tune for the next chapter…this is to come real soon.

**Prin69** - LOL! Yeah, I think we all would not mind if Rhade liked us in ANY age. Lol. Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot. I liked it too that Core took the form of Tyr. It added some spice to the story. Hehe. The next chapter will come real soon. Hold on tight!

**Jade Rhade** – You're welcome. Sorry that there is not a lot of Rhade in this chapter. But in chapter 14 there will be. And if it continues, then I'll to chapter 16. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Thank you so much for the idea! I will definitely use that. Thanks again for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Dimensional Doubles – DD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah yeah, Andromeda does not belong to me. If it did, some things would have been answered that weren't and I would own all the Rhades. But as you can see, I don't…

The only ones that belong to me would be Pearlana and my own ideas…

* * *

**ATTENTION! **

I have a new album in my bio. So go check out my bio and click on the link to my photo album. From there just click on **Fanfiction – My one and only Pearl** and it will take you to some photo's I found or made that will give you an idea of my characters.

* * *

Title **_My one and Only Pearl_**

Author_ **Ivory Core**_

**Chapter 13: _Dimensional Doubles – DD_**

**BTW: This is before Harper was kidnapped. **

Harper, with a gun at the ready, walked down the hallway with Tyr in front of him. He too was armed with a weapon, but knowing Tyr; he took the biggest weapon that could cause the most damage to an enemy.

But that was a good question for Tyr. Who was this new enemy? How did he even know that they were the enemy? As much as Tyr respected the inner fire inside Harpers sister, he still questioned her motives. Perhaps she was the enemy, disguised as Harper sister.

As Tyr pondered this, Harper was having thoughts of his own; but not as Tyr thoughts.

Harper on the other hand was scared shitless for his sister. Dimensional double or not, he had found his sister again. And be damned if he was going to loose her again.

He already lost her once; he wasn't planning on loosing her again. Harper too was wondering about this Gerksand fellow. Whoever he was, he had hurt Pearl greatly. And what was that all about the Captain? Had he been a close friend to Pearls? If so, why did she act the way she did when Gerksand said something about the Captain.

Harper had to smile at the memory of Pearls answer when Gerksand had ordered for the Ivory Core. He was quite proud of her answer, Harper was.

Suddenly they turned the corner, and Harper heard the grunt of a voice he heard to well.

He looked towards the sound and saw his sister, who had rammed right on Tyr chest. Harper took a hesitantly step back when suddenly Pearl jumped back and raised her forcelance like she was going to shoot them.

Harper watched as Pearls eyes ignited with a flame that he had never seen before. There was such sudden anger and hurt in those eyes that they sparkled like a crackling fire. It was like a battle was raging inside her eyes, a battle of old memories and wounds that still bled.

Pearls eyes suddenly softened when she noticed Harper, but her eyes were still raging with that inner fire.

"What are you two doing here?" Pearl suddenly questioned while staring straight at Harper.

Harper gulped down as he felt suddenly hot under Pearls piercing gaze.

" Pearl, we came to bring you back to Command Deck. It isn't safe…" But Harper was cut short by the sudden blasting of enemy fire coming from the other side of the corridor.

The shot whizzed past Harpers head, barely missing him by inches.

He didn't see who was firing, because he suddenly felt himself being shoved to the ground my Pearl.

Harper looked up and instantly his jaw dropped in amazement at the sight. After Pearl had shoved Harper to the ground, she had spun around with her forcelance at the ready.

Pearl aimed and fired with an accuracy that would make anyone drop their own jaws. There were two of them, and they both went down so fast that not even Tyr could register what had just happened.

Harper watched as Pearl lowered her weapon and started to slowly walk towards one of the fallen enemies.

One of them had a scorched mark on his chest were Pearl had fired on him. Harper knew that he was dead. Harper didn't know what to say. His sister had killed someone, but then again. It was either him or you.

He got up and looked towards Pearl who had kneeled over the other. She hadn't killed this one, but had stunned him.

Harper turned towards Tyr. His expression was unreadable, but inside Tyr was quite impressed with how quick and without a second thought Pearl had taken down the enemy.

For someone so young to do, he approved of her survival skills.

Harper turned away from Tyr and started to walk toward Pearl, who had started to remove the helmet from the enemy she was kneeling over.

But Harper was stopped when Try held out his arm in front of Harpers chest, blocking him from going near to Pearl.

Harper looked up and with a questioning look at Tyr, but Tyr merely inclined his head towards Pearl.

So Harper turned his gaze towards Pearl and silently watched as she removed the helmet.  
When the helmet was off, he saw the enemy to be a young man. Probably the same age as Pearl.

Silver hair and golden eyes was all Harper could see from where he was, but he heard the shocked voice of Pearl as she said the young mans name.

"Erik?" Harper heard Pearl whisper.

Suddenly, Harper felt like all of his hairs were up on end. He looked down at his arm and watched as all of his hairs were raised up.

He was about to turn to Tyr but he suddenly felt a hand cover his mouth. That wasn't the only thing either, because the hand was holding a cloth that covered Harper mouth and nose.

He couldn't breath. He tried to warn Pearl, but he couldn't make a sound.

He had just elbowed his attacker when he felt an explosion of pain from the back of his head.

Harper didn't know what had happened after that, because his sight suddenly turned black.

Then…Harper knew no more.

**A couple of hours later… **

Harper slowly regained consciousness, and as soon as he did he immediately wished that he hadn't.

"Freakin OW!" Harper yelled out in sudden pain. His scull felt like it had been cracked open with lazersaw.

While squinting his eyes open, Harper tried to see his surroundings. He couldn't really see much because the room he was in was pitch black. The only lighting came from a blue beam that was right on top of him.

_Ah shit! I've been kidnapped! Great and I thought I was to protect Pearl from being kidnapped. Who was protecting me! _

Harper tried to look behind him, and it was then that he discovered that he was tied up to a chair. A very uncomfortable chair Harper might add.

His hands were strapped to the handles of the chair while his chest was tightly wrapped by a thick rope that was wrapped around the back of the chair and over his chest.

Harper tried to wiggle around to see if he could get the ropes loose. He had to get out of this place, wherever this place was.

"Don't bother to wiggle yourself out of this one Mr. Harper." A cold voice stated from behind Harper.

Harper stopped all together and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Who's there?" Harper asked his voice slightly caked with fear.

He heard the sound of footsteps to his right. Harper turned towards the sound and could slightly pick out the image of a man walking around the beam of light, his figure hiding in the shadows.

When the figure was right in front of Harper, he stepped into the light.

Harper knew immediately who it was. It was that jerk who had caused Pearl so much pain when he was talking about that Captain.

"You must be Gerksand." Harper stated as the man stepped up to stand right in front of Harper.

"Oooh, my sisters gonna kill you…" Harper teased with a smirk. He knew Pearl well enough to know that when she made a promise she would keep it.

But poor Harper didn't see the punch coming. Gerksand had punched Harper right across the face, breaking his nose right along with it.

Pain went up all across Harper face, and he felt blood trickle down from his nose.

Harper looked up at Gerksand with a pure hatred look, but stopped when he noticed his arm.

After punching Harper, Gerksand had raised his arm so that it was showed the side of his arm, unintentionally towards Harper.

Dark brown, pointed bone blades raised above Gerksands right arm. Gerksand was a pure blooded…Nietzschean.

Harper spitted out the blood and aimed it right at Gerksands face.

"I don't know what you did to my sister, but you just being a Nietzschean is all I need to know." Harper venomously stated.

But Gerksand seemed to be unfazed by Harper words. He merely wiped away the blood from his face and looked down at Harper once before turned around the leaving the room.

"HEY! Where are you going! I'm not through with you yet!" Harper yelled as Gerksand disappeared.

Suddenly the bonds that were holding Harper became slack. Harper quickly pulled off the robes and jumped off the seat.

He gently touched his jaw and winced in pain. "Oh, you're going to pay for that one you jerk." Harper said to himself.

"But you see! I'm free, and now I'm gonna…" But Harper was cut short when the suddenly the blue beam was shut off.

Now Harper was completely enveloped in darkness. Not that it scared him mind you, but it still gave the advantage for the bad guys to sneak up on him and kill him right where he stood.

And then the floor beneath Harper began to shift as it quickly moved to form a gaping hole to who knows where.

"Oh SHIT!" Harper yelled as he plunged into the darkness below.

_The dumping me out into space! _Harper thought as he kept on falling.

"How big is this ship anyway?" Harper asked himself as he was now on his back with his arms crossed.

Bad position for Harper though, because his back suddenly collided with a hard floor.

Harper stood like he was paralyzed, his legs were bent while his arms were still crossed. His back though, apart from being in incredible pain at the moment, was arched. Harper looked more like a bug on his back then anything else.

Harper opened his eyes and stared straight up. He could clearly see the opening, and it wasn't very far up.

Slowly Harper turned to his side, pain coursed through every part of his body as he slowly moved.

But at least he could move. He wasn't really paralyzed, just in a lot of pain at the moment.

"Got the wind knocked out of you? We all went through it the first time around." A voice said in the darkness surrounding Harper.

Harper looked up at the voice, he knew that voice. He knew that voice so well, that when he heard it he thought that he was dreaming.

Slowly a figure stood up and started to walk towards Harper. When the figure stepped into the small shaft of light, which was created by the gaping hole above, he stood absolutely still as he recognized Harper.

"Brendan?" Harper croaked out as he recognized his cousin from earth.

Harper had left earth years ago. Brendan had stayed behind, trying to fight off the Nietzscheans back. Why was Brendan here? Was this a slave ship? Was Brendan captured to become a slave?

"Holy shit!" Brendan stated in amazement as he rushed to Harpers side.

"I can't believe it! An actual DD!" Brendan said in awe as he slowly helped Harper up.

When Harper was on his feet, he took a good look at Brendan. And that's when he noticed it. Brendan had golden eyes.

"No way, you're a dimensional double!" Harper said in shock.

Brendan snapped up in surprise. "That's what DD stands for. But how do you know about us?" Brendan asked.

" Pearl explained it to me. But she thought you were all dead." Harper replied.

He just couldn't believe that Brendan was right here in front of him. Well, the dimensional double or DD of Brendan. But he was still his cousin just the same.

"Pearl? You mean Pearlana! She's alive!" Brendan excitably spoke up while he gripped Harpers right shoulder with his left.

"Ow ow!" Harper said through clenched teeth as Brendan gripped his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry. But you mean to tell me that Pearlana is alive!" Brendan asked shock mixed with joy as he let go of Harper.

Harper had forgotten how much of a grip Brendan had had, but he nodded his head while slightly rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's ok. Pissed off at the moment, but ok." Harper stated as he lifted up his head a little, since he felt blood begin to drip from his nose again.

"Bet that had to hurt. That asshole Gerksand broke my right arm." Brendan stated as he pointed towards his right arm that was in a dirty brown piece of cloth that was used as a sling.

Harper looked around and saw that he was in a large darkened room with only one door leading out.

"Don't bother with that door, unless you want to get a nice 100 bolts of electricity up your…well you get the idea." Brendan explained.

"How many of you survived the explosion of…what was your ship called…The Omega Orion?" Harper asked as he followed Brendan towards the other side of the room.

"Actually, none of us really survived. Many of us were kidnapped by those tesseracting freaks." Brendan explained.

"Tesseractiong freaks?" Harper wondered if he was talking about the same thing that that bounty hunter, Jeger use to do.

Brendan turned towards Harper. "They use a form of tesseracting that I have never seen before. It's powered by the Abyss no doubt." He explained.

_That Abyss again. What is all this crap about the Abyss? First Pearl said it when I first saw her, and now this… _

"Listen Brendan, would you mind explaining to me all this mumbo jumbo about some creature that everyone calls the Abyss?" Harper asked as Brendan led him to a large mirror that was directly standing in front of a wall.

"Why is there a mirror here?" The voice of Harper sounded strange when he asked the questioned.

It sounded like when someone else is saying exactly the same thing at the exact moment.

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the broken nose and messy spiked blond hair. He couldn't really see his face clearly, but he knew it was his reflection.

Brendan on the other hand was smirking to himself.

Harper and his 'reflection' turned towards Brendan. "WHAT is your problem?" Harper questioned as Brendan stopped smirking and started laughing.

Harper reached out and grabbed the scruff of Brendan's shirt…and so did his 'reflection'.

Harper immediately stopped and stared at the other hand, which was not his own, grip the other side of Brendan's shirt.

Harper followed the arm to the owner of it, and noticed that his 'reflection' was doing the same.

"No way…" Harper and his 'reflection' said at the exact same time.

Harper let go of Brendan's shirt and his eyes expanded when he had a clear view of his 'reflection'.

"You're….you're…" Harper stuttered as he stared straight into the golden eyes of his dimensional self.

"Holy shit…" Both Harpers said as their eyes rolled back.

They both then fell to the floor on their backs in a dead faint. The 'mirror' was actually the open doorway to the two cell rooms.

When Harper once again regained consciousness, he found himself lying on his back in what felt like…

_…sticks? _

Harper looked around and noticed that he was in a completely different room than were he was before. But he wasn't lying on hay though.

"AH!" Harper yelled as he jumped up from the huge, stick like bugs that he was lying on.

Someone started laughing in the far corner of the room. Harper turned towards the sound and noticed that someone was leaning on the wall while sitting on the floor.

"As much as they appear to be gross, they do wonders for your back." The voice stated while lightly coughing.

Harper dusted himself off and started to walk towards the stranger. He took a glance at the doorway that he had thought was a mirror.

"No, you weren't dreaming. You actually saw your DD." The voice once again spoke out. "I'm surprised myself actually. I wouldn't doubt it if I meet my own DD."

Harper turned from the doorway to stare down at the man. "Where is my…dimensional double?" Harper asked, the word coming strange out of his mouth.

"He woke up a little before you did just now. He was just as surprised as you were." Harper heard the man chuckle and then winze.

After he calmed down a bit he continued. "I mean, we all trained for the possibility of meeting our DD's. But we never thought it would be now." The man said.

"Are you ok?" Harper asked as he knelt down in front of the man.

Harper watched as the man nodded his head slightly, but Harper still could not clearly see him.

"Yeah, I'm just slowly healing…that's all." He explained as he straightened himself up.

It was then that Harper got a good look at the man's face, and it sent Harper to back away from the man.

The man noticed Harper sudden change in demeanor and looked up to see Harpers face turning chalk white.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." He stated as Harper kept on shaking his head.

"It can't be. You're dead! You betrayed Dylan, and you're supposed to be dead." Harper said under his breath.

The man slowly entered the light and looked straight at Harper. "What are you talking about? I never met a Dylan in my life. And I'm most certainly not dead."

"But it's you. You're Gaheris Rhade." Harper stated.

Gaheris seemed shock at the moment that Shamus' DD had known who he was. No one had told him anything else, except that Shamus' DD was in the cell. Then they brought him over to the 'temporary' medic room.

This was crap to say because they didn't have any tools to heal the wounded. All they had were some old cloths and Medic Officer Shamus, who did wonders even without his equipment.

"_Captain_ Gaheris Rhade if you don't mind." Gaheris corrected.

_Captain? Could he be the captain that Pearl was talking about? Maybe he isn't the same Gaheris Rhade like the one that had betrayed Dylan. But there's no one else… _

"Now Mr. Harper, would you be so kind as to tell me how you know about me?" Gaheris asked. "Or at least, seem to confuse me with someone else..."

Harper scratched his head as he thought of what he was going to say. So far this day started off pretty weirdly. Meeting his DD cousin and then his own DD was enough for one day, but now finding out that Brendan and his…DD…had thought that Pearl was dead.

Remembering the way Pearl had looked when Gerksand talked about the Captain, made Harper wondered if there was something going on between the two.

And that brought in another question. If Gaheris was a DD of the Gaheris that betrayed Dylan, then he must be a Nietzschean. And THAT did not go well with Harper.

"Before I answer your question pal…" Harper said in that cocky attitude of his. "I want to know what's going on between my sister Pearl and you."

Ok, well Gaheris' reaction wasn't exactly what Harper had been expecting. He was expecting more on the lines of he's the captain she was the engineering, a respectful response.

He wasn't expecting the man, or Nietzschean since Harper noticed the bone blades sticking out the sides of his arm, to suddenly pounce on Harper and grip his shirt color.

"Where's Pearlana!" Gaheris questioned as he stared down at the paralyzed in fear Harper.

"She's….on the Andromeda. Probably figuring out a way to save our butts." Harper answered with his hands up in surrender.

Gaheris suddenly let go of Harpers shirt and heavily sat down. He then placed his face in his hands.

"I thought she was dead. I had blamed myself thinking that she was dead." Harper heard Gaheris say to himself.

"Well she's not. We found her floating in space." Harper explained.

Gaheris looked up at Harper, shock read across his features.

"She has these gills…ciebis their called, which enables her to store oxygen. And then with her other pair of lungs she's' able to latterly recycle and breath oxygen without really breathing through her nose." Harper explained.

"It's all pretty cool actually." Harper stated as he remembered when for the first time he saw Pearls ciebis. Gosh how much he missed her now.

"I heard that she had four lungs, but never knew about these ciebis you speak of." Gaheris said as he thought about this.

Suddenly the voice of Gerksand could be heard from all the speakers around them.

"Welcome Pearlana. I see that you took heed my warnings. Did the mention of your _Brothers_ bring you here?" Gerksand mockery asked.

Then the voice of Pearlana echoed all around them.

"Enough of your crap, Gerksand. I've only come here to trade for the freedom of my brothers. In exchange…I will give you the Ivory Core." Pearlana clearly stated.

"NO! Pearl/Pearlana don't give it to him!" Both Harper and Gaheris yelled out. But it was useless, no one could hear them.

Suddenly Shamus entered the room along with Brendan; both had heard the message being exchanged between Pearl and Gerksand.

Gaheris suddenly gripped Harper shirt once again. "She's in danger! Gerksand not only wants the Ivory Core, he also wants her!" Gaheris practically screamed at Harpers face.

"Why does he want Pearl?" Harper questioned while looking at his DD and cousin.

It was still weird to see himself standing over him, but that again, no doubt it was weird for Pearl to see him the first time.

"We don't know why." Shamus explained. "But if I know my sister, she always has a few tricks up her sleeve."

Harper nodded his head, it was true. Pearl was his sister after all. And great minds think alike, as the old saying says.

"But the Ivory Core, it was destroyed." Brendan suddenly stated. Shamus too nodded, thinking the same thing.

Both Gaheris and Harper looked at each other, already knowing that they both knew the truth of the matter,and then towards Brendan and Shamus.

"Well…it wasn't exactly destroyed." Harper began.

"It actually…chose a hostess." Gaheris finished.

Shamus walked up to Harper and stared straight into his eyes. When he found that Harper wasn't lieing, Shamus' eyes widened like saucers.

"You have GOT to me kidding me…"

* * *

**MUAHAAH! Another chapter bites the dust! I actually like this chapter very much. Probably because neither Brendan, nor Gaheris is dead. **

**SURPRISE! Now in the next chapter, we fill find out what exactly happened back at the Orion. **

**If I can finish it in one chapter, then chapter 14 will be the last time we will have a flashback thingy. **

**Now on to thank the following Reviewers: **

**Jade Rhade** – YAY! A nice long review! I love those kinds. I'm so happy that you liked the album for this story. And this chapter had some Rhade in it! The next would pretty much be mostly with Rhade so that should make you very happy. As for Brendan, I wanted to place a character that I personally loved and thought it sucked that he died in the series. So now he is not! MAUAHA! Don't you just love Fanfiction? Anything can happen! The Ivory Core is still inside Pearlana, but no one knows that…

Are you writing a Star wars fic with Boba? If you are, I GOTTA CHECK IT OUT! (Goes off to see) Well I'm so happy that you are enjoying the fic. Sorry that I took so long to write the last chapter though. Been busy posting my other stories. But now I'm back, and the next chapter will come soon…THANKS AGAIN FOR REIVEING! It means so much to me. AH! Look at this response! BYE!

**Marymelon3** – HELLO! And welcome! I saw your name in the list of people who have me in their author alert list. So happy that you reviewed! Glad you know that you liked the ending to the last chapter. That chapter, I must have started it fifty times. But I could never get what I wanted. But now I like the way it turned out. The ending was the difficult one. Thanks for that though. It made me feel better that you liked the ending to the last chapter. For me, an ending to a chapter is very crucial. You either have to catch the readers' interests or end it there. Hehehe. You see how wired I am? ANYWAY! LOOK AT THIS RESPONSE! I'm blabbering again! Seeya! And thanks for reviewing! It means a lot.

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curios minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY! **


	14. Calm Moments before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah yeah, Andromeda does not belong to me. If it did, some things would have been answered that weren't and I would own all the Rhades. But as you can see, I don't…

The only ones that belong to me would be Pearlana and my own ideas…

* * *

**ATTENTION! **

****

I have a new album in my bio. So go check out my bio and click on the link to my photo album. From there just click on **Fanfiction – My one and only Pearl** and it will take you to some photo's I found or made that will give you an idea of my characters.

* * *

Title **_My one and Only Pearl_**

Author****_ **Ivory Core**_

**Chapter 14: Calm Moments before the Storm **

A humming sound…followed by voices whispering amongst themselves all surrounded Pearlana as she slowly regained consciousness.

She slowly opened her eyes, but quickly shut them when the blinding light above sent pain straight up into her brain.

Pearlana kept her eyes closed but strained to hear the conversation that was still going on next to her.

"Will she be alright?" A voice asked his voice coated with concern.

Pearlana recognized the voice to belong to Gaheris.

"Yeah, apart from having a splitting headache when she wakes up and a sprained wrist; I'll say she'll survive." The other voice replied.

Pearlana knew that smart-ass mouth anywhere….it was Shamus.

"But you said something about her brain activity?" Gaheris questioned. Pearlana could just imagine Gaheris with his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke to Shamus.

"Yes, about that. I frankly don't know what it means. It could just be the aftermath of the small radiation poisoning she went through. After all, she wasn't sitting on her seat the entire time we were traveling through the portal.

Hell, you could say that she became the human cannon ball she had warned about earlier." Shamus stated.

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Pearlana had had enough and had spoken up.

She opened her eyes and was just able to see both the Captain and Shamus jump at Pearlanas sudden words.

But they quickly regained themselves. Gaheris reached out and gently placed Pearlanas hand into his own.

"Glad to know that you're back in the land of the living." Gaheris said as he smiled down at Pearlana.

Pearlana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She then began to get up, but quickly stopped when a rush of pain entered her brain.

"I'll just rest a bit…" Pearlana said as she eased herself back unto the bed she was lying on.

"Pearlana, what was the last thing you remember?" Shamus asked as Pearlana lay down again on the bed.

Pearlana thought about this one for a while. To her, it was like her brain was one giant jigsaw puzzle. But after a moment of carefully retracing her steps, everything came rushing back to her…many of it not pretty.

"THE ABYSS!" Pearlana suddenly screamed out as she once again shot up to a sitting position.

She ignored the pain and tried to get up and unto the floor, but Shamus and Gaheris were preventing her from doing just that.

"Easy Pearlana." Gaheris said as he tried to ease Pearlana back onto the bed, but she pushed his hand away.

"No! The Abyss is on this ship! The Ivory Core showed it to me!" Pearlana explained as she tried to push away both Shamus' and Gaheris' efforts to place her back on the bed.

"The Ivory Core showed it to you?" Shamus questioned. Not believing a word of it.

Ok, so the Ivory Core center had been damaged during the trip through the Gateway. And now they had no power for their engines for a while. But there was no indication that the Ivory Core has left its place at any given time.

But that was just it. The Ivory Core never left its place in _time. _But in a pocket…time does not exists.

"Pearlana, you are under a lot of stress. You didn't strap in and during the trip you were pelted around engineering like you were a rag doll. Just rest and everything…" Gaheris tried to calm down Pearlana, but she would have none of it.

"I'M NOT LOOSING IT!" Pearlana screamed at them.

Just then, the First Officer entered Medic Bay. He stopped and watched as the two tried to keep a screaming Chief Engineer into calming down.

"SOMEONE HAS BETRAYED US! SOMEONE HAS SOLD US TO THE ABYSS!" Pearlana practically screamed herself hoarse.

She was just about to start screaming again, when she suddenly winced in pain. Then her eyes began to droop. Soon after her body went limp and she immediately began to fall forward.

Gaheris caught her and held her as she was knocked out. But before she completely was out, he heard her say one word under her breath.

"Jerk" With that Pearlana was out cold.

Looking behind Pearlana, Gaheris saw Shamus with a very guilty look on his face. He was holding a small device, looking to be a medical needle with blue liquid inside. Some of it was gone.

"She is never going to forgive for that." Shamus said to himself as he reached over to wrap his arms around Pearlanas waist and gently place her unto the bed.

Gaheris watched as Shamus gently placed his sister unto the bed and tucked her in with one of the blankets.

"What was she talking about just now, about someone betraying us to the Abyss?" Gaheris questioned as he followed Shamus to one of the monitors.

Shamus tapped a series of buttons and soon a diagram of Pearlanas brain appeared.

"I love my sister very much. And I know she doesn't make up stories at all. Maybe she would pull a harmless prank on you, but she won't play around with something this serious." Shamus explained as he kept on tapping buttons.

"So you believe her?" Gaheris questioned.

"I believe that she was on to something. But for her safety, I tranquilized her. She's going to be seriously pissed at me later, but by then I'll be able to have some answers to back her up."

"You lost me." Gaheris pointed out.

Shamus turned around to face Gaheris. "Pearlanas brain waves are higher than usual. Like I said before, it could be the radiation she went through." Shamus began.

"But that doesn't explain the time laps." With that Shamus turned around and tapped one button.

The small screen in front of them turned on. Both Shamus and Gaheris had no idea that they were being watched from the door.

The screen was replaying the exact moments when they entered the Gateway. Gaheris watched as Pearlana gave the order for everyone to strap in.

He watched as she ran to her seat…than she suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she go!" Gaheris questioned in shock.

"According to the computer, she didn't go anywhere. But we can't see her. It's almost like she was there, but not in the same time frame as us." Shamus explained in excitement.

"So what you're saying is that Pearlana was sent to another plain of existence while we were traveling through the Gateway." Gaheris said as he slowly understood Shamus' theory.

"If that is true, if what you're saying is true; then where was Pearlana during that time?" Gaheris questioned.

"Ah! That's were the other little goody comes into play." Shamus said as he turned once again to the screen.

"Now during the time we were traveling…" Shamus said as he magnified the screen to the Ivory Core center.

"…The Ivory Core was giving off some strange burst of energy here and there." As he stated this, Gaheris watched as burst of blue/gold energy spread across engineering.

When one of the burst passed through the place that Pearlana had suddenly disappeared from, he immediately noticed something.

"Replay that last part, and magnify to right here." Gaheris ordered as he pointed towards the spot were he had seen something.

Shamus did what was ordered and both watched the zoomed in spot where Gaheris had indicated.

When the blue/light energy burst across the area that Pearlana had been before, an almost transparent image of Pearlana could be seen walking towards the Ivory Core's Center.

"Oh Pearlana, what did you go through?" Gaheris asked himself as he watched the scene unfold.

Then both Shamus and Gaheris were snapped out of their reverie by the sudden clearly of ones throat that was coming from behind them.

Shamus quickly erased the screen so that it showed blank as he turned towards the sound.

"First Officer Gerksand, what brings you here?" Gaheris questioned, suspicion rising.

To be frank, he had never much liked Gerksand. Apart from Gerksand having trouble in following orders, he also never hid the fact that he was a Nietzschean. If Gaheris didn't stop him, their cover would have been blown years ago.

"I wanted to inform you in person that all systems have been checked out. The main power grid had been damaged by the Ivory Core's sudden outburst of energy and it would take several days to repair it." Gerksand stated.

His gaze then shifted towards Pearlana.

"Is the Chief Engineering doing well?" He questioned with a calm demeanor.

"Yes, she's just recuperating." Gaheris replied as he stepped up to stand next to the bed.

"Good, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our engineer." Gerksand said, his eyes flashing.

"Indeed." Was all Gaheris replied.

Shamus looked at both men in turn. Gaheris eyes sparked with a hidden message straight as Gerksand.

To Shamus, it was like those old earth cartoons he had watched during his last trip to this dimension. About when someone was threatening someone, an image of either a tomb stone with the words R.I.Ps or a scull with crossbones would appear.

In Gaheris case, Shamus thought that if an image were to appear in his eyes. It would probably be the image of daggers shooting straight at Gerksand.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not needed. I bid you good day Captain, Doctor." With that Gerksand walked out of Medic Bay.

"Just a thought here, but maybe he's the one that Pearlana was talking about betraying us." Shamus suggested after a pause.

"Gerksand may be rebellious, but he doesn't have the guts to side with the Abyss. I have known him since we were kids." Gaheris stated.

Shamus just shook his head. He remembered the first time he met Gaheris. He was a teen at the time, but Shamus remembered he had never seen him before in Meladeen.

Thinking that he must have come from one of the moon colonies, he dropped the subject. It never occurred to him that they had a type of alien amongst them.

He remembered that Gaheris had always worn a thick silver brace wrapped around each arm. He never questioned what it was used for, but he wondered what it did. It sent out an electronic pulse, but it was too big to be anything big like a tracking device.

Shamus, being the way he is with his witty mind, came to the conclusion that it was a type of image enhancer. He didn't know for what because Gaheris looked like to be quite normal. Why would he need to change his appearance?

But then, Shamus never thought that the image enhancer was actually used for 'disappearing' both Gaheris' and Gerksands' bone blades from public view.

"Well as much as this is all fascinating, I'm going to take Pearlana to her room. I think she'll be more forgiving if she woke up in her own bed." Shamus stated as he walked over to the other side of Pearlanas bed.

He then looked up at Gaheris. "Um…do you mind Captain?" Shamus asked. He knew that that kind of language could take him right to a cell, but Gaheris seemed not to mind.

"Sorry. When she wakes up, report to me. Maybe we could get to the bottom of all of his." With that Gaheris left Medic Bay.

Once Gaheris was gone, Shamus brought his right arm underneath Pearlanas neck and then his other arm underneath her legs.

Some thought that because Shamus was so small, and might I say it, looking a little puny. That he didn't have the strength to pick up anyone. Little did they know that Shamus (as well as his DD) had an inner strength in them of mind and build.

When Pearlana was in Shamus' arms, he started to walk towards a small pad that was a little away from his station.

Surrounding that silver pad, three holes in the floor could be seen. Once Shamus stepped unto the pad, out of each hole raised three silver balls.

"_State destination." _The computer requested.

"Pearlanas courtiers, authorization code…" All the crew members had to have a pass code for their room if they entered it using the Portal-pad.

Pearlanas code, wanting to be different than the others, was quite different. On the other hand, it gave off the typical idea of a teenager. Shamus was the only one who knew her code.

"…'_Come at your own risk'_." Shamus muttered.

"Confirmed." The computer stated as the silver balls split open above Shamus' head.

"I hate this part…" Shamus said under his breath as he felt himself being cut into puzzle pieces as he was transported to Pearlanas room.

Shamus' eyes were tightly shut went he completely materialized inside Pearlanas room. When the silver balls retracted into the floor, was when Shamus opened his eyes.

He had been holding his breath the entire time and just now let it out in a whoosh of air.

Shamus shifted Pearlana in his arms and walked towards her bedroom. As he walked, he had to admit that Pearlana knew how to decorate her place to her liking.

Her room was basically in the colors of green, silver, and red; her three favorite combinations. Small trinkets were dangling from the ceilings. Mostly the trinkets were spare parts that were unusable, designs that to Pearlana were pretty and basically anything that sparkled.

Shamus had to smile at that thought. He had always thought that Pearlana had grown up too fast over the years when she was in training. But looking at her 'sanctuary' (as she liked to call it), Shamus knew that she was still Pearlana.

A sixteen year old girl who still had her hopes and dreams for the future. Whatever they might be…

Shamus reached her bedroom and gently placed her unto the bed. When he laid her down, she mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm gonna kill him'.

Shamus gulped, knowing that she was referring to him.

"Note to self. Make sure you're not here when she wakes up." Shamus stated to himself.

Shamus looked down at his sisters sleeping form. When they brought her to medic deck, one of his staff members had helped to change Pearlana into a white gown that looked like a nightgown.

Pearlanas real nightgown, or more preciously her pajama, was a spaghetti strap silver (or grey) silk gown that came down to rest above her knees.

She wasn't a girly girly in her choice of style. And her being a teenager was enough.

But Shamus decided to leave her with the gown. So Shamus brought the covers up and lifted it over Pearlanas sleeping form.

He gently tucked his sister in, just like the golden days when he use to read to her or tell her stories about his adventures in this dimension. She would always fall asleep right in the beginning to the story.

But Shamus continued in telling the story, so that Pearlana would have dreams with his adventures.

Shamus leaned over his sister and kissed her on the cheek before tucking the sheet up to her chin. Even in sleep, Pearlana snuggled deeper into the covers. Shamus smiled as he got up.

Before he left the room, he turned towards his sister. She looked so peaceful there, that it took Shamus a while to remember that his little sister was no longer little but sixteen.

He watched as she automatically, with her right hand, reached under her pillow. She appeared to grip something underneath her pillow and she immediately gave out a soft sigh as she relaxed.

Shamus didn't know what was underneath her pillow to give Pearlana such a state of relaxation, but he figured it must be pretty important to her.

With one last look, Shamus turned and walked towards the pad that would take him back to medic. He would check on Pearlana later…or maybe he'll just wait until she comes to and goes to him.

But then again, he didn't know which would be worse. He comes to her or her coming to him.

Shamus just shrugged his shoulder and stepped unto the pad. Whatever happened, he just hopes it would be swift…

**B**elow the decks, near to the docked hanger where the battle cruisers were located, Gerksand is seen walking down the hall towards the hanger.

A sliding door is before him. Before he walks in, he looks behind him. Seeing no one, he enters the room.

Immediately about two hundred men straighten themselves and solute to Gerksand as he steps in.

"Is the plan in motion?" Gerksand questions as steps up to one of the soldiers.

"Yes sir, all commutation has been shut down. They won't be able to communicate with anyone on the Omega." The man replied.

"Have you made sure that they won't suspect anything?" Gerksand questioned the soldier to his right.

"A virus has been implanted to the systems computer. As far as they will know, nothing is amiss." The other man replied.

Gerksand nodded his head and walked towards one slightly trembling soldier.

"And what about the subjects to be gained?" Gerksand calmly questioned.

The young man looked up at Gerksand, visibly shaking in his boots.

"The…Ivory Core is oper…operational in its…Center." The man stuttered.

"Though…it hasn't given any…activity…since we…we entered the dimension." The man quickly spoke.

Gerksand calmly waved his hand to the side, dismissing the idea. "That is of no concern. The Ivory Core is in its Center, that's all that matters." He stated.

"Now, what of the girl?" Gerksand questioned, his voice getting dangerously darker.

"Asleep, in her room." The young man said.

"Good. All of you…begin the operation. You all know your groups.

Group B, take the attack cruisers and once you enter space, open fire on the Orion. But remember not to destroy it but cripple it." Gerksand ordered.

"Group A, ready the explosives to destroy the Main power grid. But wait for my command." Gerksand said as he walked down the hanger.

Everyone around, at his orders, rushed around the area and prepared themselves for the task at hand. Group B entered the attack cruisers and started to power up. Group A removed the explosives from the trunks and readied them.

"Group C and I will retrieve the girl and take hostage some of the more useful crew members." Gerksand stated.

Suddenly a haunting, unearthly sound erupted from all around them. It sounded like a calling, but for some it was like a haunting melody of music. Music filled with power…and hate.

Then out of the darkness a blood red ripple appeared. It glowed with a fury intensity that scorched the wall unit it was coming out of.

Then, like a bird opening his wings, a creature spread its arms out wide. Like molten lava, a figure that looked like to be a man appeared before them.

But this creature was no man. It screeched like a creature of the night, evil and menacing.

Eyes glowed in red, but if one were to look deep into its eyes. They would discover twin black holes illuminated within the very core of his eyes.

This evil being…was known as the Abyss.

Immediately at the presence of the Abyss, Gerksand bowed down and soon after the other soldiers followed suit.

Then the Abyss began to echo in a screeching sound that made everyone winced at it.

Gerksand seemed to be the only one who could understand what the Abyss was saying, because his eyebrows went up in shock as the Abyss spoke while rising his arms up.

"Yes, yes I understand." Gerksand said as he bent down again.

As the Abyss began to literally enter himself to disappear from sight, first his hands entered his body soon following his arms, he looked directly at Gerksands mechanical bands that he was still wearing around his writs.

Instantly, Gerksand felt an unbearable heat on his wrist. He hissed in pain as he watched his image enhancer melt away in a puddle of steaming silver onto the floor.

When the band was off, immediately Gerksand dangerously pointed bone blades appeared.

Then the Abyss disappeared completely.

The soldiers all got up and looked down at Gerksand who was still kneeling. He appeared to be admiring his bone blades, turning his arm this way and that to get a view of them.

Then his head snapped up. "There's been a change of plans. Group C and I will take hostage Mr. Harper and a few others. The Captain as well will be taken hostage." Gerksand stated.

"And what about the Chief Engineer?" Someone asked.

Gerksand slowly got up and turned towards the questioner. "The Abyss will take care of her." He stated with an evil grin across his face.

After he spoke, everyone pretty much understood that the plan was in motion. Gerksand would accompany Group A to their destination before joining Group C in Deck 11.

When Gerksand and Group A reached the main power grid, no one was in sight.

Gerksand lit a cigarette and started smoking as he watched Group A prepares the explosives around the power grid.

They would occasionally look towards Gerksand with apprehension as he smoked. If she dropped that thing any time soon, it could blow them all up with the main power grid.

When everything was set, the soldiers took a step back away from the power grid. But they noticed that Gerksand was acting…like he was on high.

He then placed his finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?" He whispered like a child playing a game.

The soldiers listened, but couldn't hear anything. So they shook their heads in no.

"Exactly!" Gerksand excitedly stated. "Complete silence all around."

He then motioned for the others to follow if up the stairs leading to the top floor. When they made it, they were a good fifty feet above the power grid.

Gerksand was still smoking his cigarette. But then he blew on the end of it and leaned over the railing.

He looked at the lit cigarette and then down to the power grid that was packed with explosives that once detected a flammable substance…it would immediately blow.

Gerksand looked towards his soldiers, who took a hesitantly step back. Gerksand looked like he was loosing it.

Gerksand then turned his attention back to the power grid below. With one last look at cigarette…he let it go.

"I love the calm moments…before the storm." Gerksand spoke out as he watched the cigarette fall.

When Gerksand made no move to move, the soldiers had to literally pull him out of the room and towards the safety of another deck that was close by.

They had barely made it when the explosion rocked the ship around them. The explosion started a chain reaction that spread all across the lower decks of the Omega Orion.

Those who were trapped in those decks, never even had a chance. Of course the computer took care of the fires with the sprinkler system and depressurizing the area. But the damage was already done.

If the crew of the Omega Orion thought that they had no power before, well now they were as good as dead in the water. And that was just the first wave of assault coming from Gerksand and his men.

The second wave would soon begin. This one will come from a full scale assault from the attack cruisers that had been waiting patiently outside in space for the explosion.

When the ships main power grid blew up, the explosion made a gaping hole for all soldiers to see in space. That was their signal to begin.

The attack on the Omega Orion had begun…

* * *

**Ok, I tried. But it just proves to be too much for one chapter. So in chapter 16, I'll continue where I left off here. **

**The next chapter we will see what Pearlana has up her sleeve. And some confusions will be cleared up. **

**A special thank you to the following Reviewers: **

**Marymelon3** – YAY! You saw the pictures! I'm so glad you liked them. I added two more. One of them I added for you since I see you love Harper. (Smiles) While the other my friend told me post it. I guess just for effect. Though it was the ONLY picture I could find with the subject on it. LOL! Yeah, you're right. Now that with Harper having a DD, there's plenty of him to go around. LOL! As for Tyr, he was rescued by Dylan and Pearl in chapter 11. I thought I put that there. I'll go check if I made a mistake anywhere. But I'll answer that question in the upcoming chapter. Thanks for reviewing! It means so much to me.

**Jade Rhade** – HA! I read your fic! And I so love it! So please don't remove it. (Goes on knees and begs…please) As for the chapter, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it, and had been dying to post the surprise with Rhade living. (Claps for joy) This story is beginning to pick up the pace. All action is in the chapter to come…at least until the end. But that's not due for a while. Thanks for reviewing! It does a heart good to have a loving reviewer who enjoys your fic. (Sniffs while wiping a tear away)

**ZELINIA** – Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind. And so happy that you are happy again. Sorry about scaring you there, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just guessed that people will be pissed at me since Gaheris will for a moment be thought of as dead but he won't be. Oh well, everything's alright now. Thanks for reviewing! And I'm so happy that you enjoyed the fic!

P.S. As for Gaheris and Pearl…that will be explained in due time. MWUAHAHAHA!

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curios minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY! **


	15. “I’m just burrowing The Maru”

**Disclaimer:** If Andromeda belonged to me, the series would have introduced my character Pearl and I would own all the Rhades. But as you can see, I don't…

The only ones that belong to me would be Pearlana and my own ideas…

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album in my bio. So go check out my bio and click on the link to my photo album. From there just click on **Fanfiction – My one and only Pearl** and it will take you to some photo's I found or made that will give you an idea of my characters.

* * *

Title _**My one and Only Pearl** _

Author_ **Ivory Core**_

**Chapter 15: "I'm just burrowing The Maru"**

Back on the Andromeda, Pearl and the Ivory Core (which had entered Pearl again) were trying to convince an over-protective woman if they could burrow her ship.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Beka yelled as she placed her hands on hips and looked at Pearl like she had sprung two heads.

"There is no way I'm going to let you go and take my baby on some SUICIDE MISSION!" Beka clearly stated.

Pearl, the Ivory Core, and the rest of the crew were all in Command Deck. After Pearl found out that Harper had been kidnapped, she had immediately left to find Beka.

On the way to Command Deck, she had passed by Medical. Just when she passed the door, it opened to reveal Tyr, completely restored and a little confused as to what had happened.

But his confusion heightened when he watched the Ivory Core pass by him. Pearl didn't notice as Tyr's eyes expanded in shock as he watched 'himself' turn the corner.

He roughly shook his head, and started to follow Dylan who had been following the group.

When they all reached Command Deck, Tyr didn't see 'himself' anywhere. Thinking that he had imagined it, he shrugged it off.

Now, when Pearl found Beka she was standing next to Rommie. Pearl was never the type to go beating around the bush in anything.

So she had walked right up to Beka and had asked her if she could burrow the Eureka Maru and therefore save her brothers.

Well, we already knew Bekas' response. "I am not going to let you take my baby!" Beka repeated for the thousands time as Pearl tried to explain what she had in mind.

"Beka, it's not liking I'm going to hurt it." Pearl tried to explain. "I'm just going to install OZ into your ships matrix and do the old switcharoo with Gerksand and the Ivory Core."

Beka stepped up to Pearl and started to make a point. "Let's say that I agree with your heroic plan. There is just one problem…ME!" Beka yelled into Pearls face.

"If I went along with you, I will feel much better." Beka explained.

Pearl rolled her eyes and exasperatedly shook her head. "Gerksand is expecting me to go to his location alone and with no one else." Pearl explained.

"You see Pearl, that's were this mission to save Harper turns to suicide." Beka stated.

"You alone, are no match for his forces. Even if you were the Chief Engineer of your ship, look how he ripped it to shreds." Beka said.

"Just think of what he'll do to my baby?" Beka said with fear in her voice. "No way, there is no way I'm going to let a sixteen year old drive my baby! And THAT'S final!" Beka confirmed.

Pearl turned towards Dylan. "Um…a little help would go a long way Dylan. My plan is the only plan…"

"You see, that's were you're wrong Pearl. Your plan isn't the only plan. There are many others, one that don't involve risking your life on something that we could all help you with." Dylan stated with sympathy.

Pearl looked at Dylan with unbelief. She then shifted her gaze over to Trance. When Trance turned her head away and seemed to look around, Pearl shifted her gaze across each crew member.

"So that's it then. You won't help me save my brothers!" Pearl screamed.

"We are going to help you save them Pearl, but not by following your plan." Dylan stated as he walked up to his consol.

"Andromeda, track down where those ships disappeared too. I want those coordinates so that we can pin point were they took Harper." Dylan ordered.

"Scanning." Andromeda stated as she scanned the area.

Pearl was pissed. Not only did Beka didn't allow her to burrow the Eureka Maru, Dylan didn't back her up.

"Fine!" With that Pearl stepped up the ramp and left Command Deck.

Dylan was about to order her back, but was stopped by Beka.

"Let her go. She's a teenage, instant roman candle. Let her cool down a bit before you go after her." Beka suggested as she sat on to piloting seat.

Dylan nodded and continued with what he was doing. No one noticed as Trance left Command Deck to follow Pearl.

Pearl had walked all the way to Hanger 4. She was so ticked off, that it wouldn't be surprising if dark clouds rolled in above her head and lighting striked.

When she reached Hanger 4, she immediately kicked the first thing she saw, which happened to be her brother's suitcase.

Now, Shamus' job on the Omega Orion was to be the ships medical officer. Pearl had thought that Shamus should have been an engineer since he liked anything that had to deal with technology. Something that both Pearl and her brother_s_ shared in common.

But even though Shamus' position was to be ships medical officer, it didn't stop his constant experiments and ideas from pouring out.

So when Pearl kicked her brothers suitcase, and while ignoring the pain on her toe, she watched as all his contents spilled out unto the floor…since it was open all ready.

Pearl bent down and picked up the first thing she saw, which was a picture frame with a picture of her and Shamus. He had two fingers pointed up behind Pearls head and he was giving that mischief smirk of his.

But when Pearl pressed the small button that was to the corner of the frame, the picture vanished to be replaced with the next picture that had happened right after the other picture was taken.

This picture showed a different scene all together. Shamus was on his stomach on the floor with Pearl standing over him. Her right foot was right on top of Shamus' back while her arms were raised like she had won in a wrestling match.

Pearl smiled as he delicately touched the photo. She had always found a way to get on top of things. Even if it was getting on top of her brother, it counted as something. She was never the type to give up…at anything.

Pearl placed the photo frame back inside the suitcase and sat down on the floor. She tightly her legs up to her chest and thought about what she was about to do.

The worst possible outcome, if she did it and came back with her brothers, would be Dylan locking her up in the brig and having to go through the torture of listening to Beka bite your head off as she rants about how you took her baby.

But to Pearl it would be more like she had burrowed her baby…without permission.

But she would rather go through all of that if it meant that her brother were safe and sound on the Andromeda. And it wouldn't hurt either if Gerksand was dead under Pearls own hand.

Pearls eyes darkened at that thought. She made a promise to Gerksand and she was going to keep it.

"_Ok Pearl, let's think. Let's say you do take the Eureka Maru and install O_Z _into it so that you can travel without being detected by either the Andromeda or Gerksands operational base._

_What about the Ivory Core. Gerksands wants it and like hell you're going to give it to him." _Pearl thought to herself.

Then a voice entered Pearls thoughts. She knew it was the Ivory Core.

_You had said to the Andromeda Crew that you were going to do the…and I quote…the old switcharoo with me? _

"Yeah, but I was expecting some help from them in developing something that could DO that. But since they don't want to go with my plan…well it's only you and me." Pearl stated out loud.

_But Pearlana, you were the Chief Engineer of the Omega Orion. You are just like your brother, both of them I might add. You invent things and upgrade them. Surely you have something that could help you. _Ivory Core stated.

Pearl thought about this long and hard. Ivory was right, she had invented many things during her free time back in Meladeen. In fact, she had created something; actually she had stolen something and made it better.

Pearl got up and walked towards her own suitcase. She kneeled in front it and opened it.

_Um…what are you doing?_ Ivory questioned as Pearl pulled out things from her suitcase and tossed them to the side.

"A couple of years back, Shamus was messing with a new idea of his. Or for that matter it could have come from Harper himself." Pearl stated as she rummaged in her suitcase.

"Anyway, he made this computer virus which he called 'Trojan Horse' that anyone could miss lead it as a harmless disk." Pearl stated as she pulled out a small blue box from her suitcase.

She opened the box and inside, resting on soft blue material, was a small disk the size of a quarter.

"But after he created it, he understood that it was far dangerous to use. So he destroyed it." Pearl explained.

She then picked the disk up and brought it up to her face.

"But I found Shamus' schematics for the virus. I followed it and made a new one, but this one even deadlier then the first."

_And why would you recreate this dangerous virus? _Ivory questioned with worry.

"Because Ivory, you never know when you'll need it." Pearl stated as she turned the disk around.

_It looks like a computer chip.__But what does it do? _Ivory stated as it too looked at the device in Pearls hand.

"Exactly what its name states. Looking like a harmless music disc, no one would know that it carries a coded virus that once activated will literally chew up any system computer and overload a core reactor." Pearl calmly stated.

If the Ivory Core had a face, it would have dropped its mouth in shock.

"Once installed, it would take thirty seconds for it to activate and spread the virus. After that you have exactly sixty seconds to get your butt of the ship before Trojan reaches the core reactor." Pearl explained.

_Yeah, there's one problem. You said that the virus had to be 'installed' in order for it to activate. How are you going to install it? _Ivory questioned.

Pearl merely smiled knowingly as she pulled out a silver strand of hair that was hidden amongst her flaming hair.

She brought it up to her face, knowing that Ivory could see it as well.

_Ah! Of course! _

"That's right, Ivory; the answer to save my brothers was with me the entire time." Pearl stated as she placed the silver strand in the palm of her hand.

Pearl then placed Trojan-Horse on top of the silver strand in the palm of her hand. She raised her hand up to her face so that she was eye level with it.

"OZ, reshape as of Ivory Core. Do not withdraw shape by any other order other than myself. Confirmation code Alpha 43, Strike Strike." Pearl clearly ordered.

Right in front of Pearl, the silver strand began to reshape into a puddle in Pearls hand. It completely summered Trojan in its deeps before once again reshaping itself.

A couple of seconds later, OZ reshaped itself to become the Ivory Core. And hidden inside was Trojan-Horse, waiting for the moment to unleash destruction all across Gerksand ship.

OZ/Ivory Core floated in front of Pearls face, almost like it was waiting for her next order.

_Ok, so we have Trojan disguised as me. Now what? _Ivory questioned.

"Now…" Pearl started as she slowly got up with OZ floating up beside her. "…we risk everything to save my brothers."

_Sounds like fun. _Ivory sarcastically stated.

Since Hanger 4 was shut off from Andromedas sensors by the attack earlier that day, Andromeda had not a clue on the events that had occurred just then.

Pearl, after placing OZ/Trojan (**A/N **which we will call Trojan from now on) in a secured metal case, left Hanger 4 and made her way towards the Eureka Maru's docking port.

On the way, Pearl kept on thinking that Beka was going to kill her when she found out. No, not kill her but mutilate her into space dust.

_If you keep on thinking like that, your confidence is sure to leave you. _Ivory clearly stated. It was getting extremely annoyed at Pearls thoughts, after all their minds were merged together.

Neither of them noticed Trance slowly following them.

Finally they reached the hanger where the Eureka Maru was docked. Pearl looked up at ship and only one thought crossed her mind.

"_What a bucket of bolts! I knew Beka had a ship, but jeesh! I'm surprised it could actually fly!" _Pearl thought to herself.

_Well, appearances aren't everything. Perhaps it looks better from the inside._ Ivory suggested.

Pearl shrugged her shoulders and walked up towards the Eureka Maru. Once inside, she had guessed that Ivory was right. It did look a lot better from the inside; except for the fact of Sparky Cola cans all lying on the floor.

"Harper." Pearl stated as she picked up one of the cans after placing the metal case on top of the counter.

Thinking of Harper made Pearl realized just how much she missed him. It also shoved away any doubt that was still surrounding Pearls mind. The fury on what Gerksand had done was enough to spark back that intense fiery gaze back into Pearls golden eyes.

Without looking, Pearl tossed the can of Sparky Cola over her head. A second later, Pearl was rewarded with the sound of the can entering the trash bin.

"Bull's-eye!" Pearl stated as she turned towards the metal case.

"And that will be my mark when I'm through with you Gerksand." Pearl swore as she picked up the case and headed for the cockpit.

When she reached the cockpit, Pearl had to admit that she wasn't familiar with the controls. She placed the case next to her as she seated herself on seat.

"Ok Pearl lets familiarize yourself with these controls." Pearl said to herself as she looked over the buttons and…joint-stick?

"What is a joint-stick doing here?" Pearl questioned as she gripped the handle of it.

"That's to maneuver the Maru around in space and to travel through slipstreams." A voice answered behind Pearl.

Pearl jumped at least a foot in the air before quickly turning her head and looking up to find Trance beaming down at her from the rail.

"TRANCE! What are you doing here!" Pearl questioned in shock.

She then placed her hand up, palm facing Trance. "Oh no wait, let me guess. Dylan sent you, didn't he? And now you're going to bust me aren't you?"

"No, Dylan didn't send me. I came on my own." Trance cheerfully replied as she stepped down the stairs to stand next to Pearl who was sitting on the pilot seat. "And I'm not going to tell Dylan either."

"Oh really, then why didn't you back me up back on Command Deck?" Pearl questioned, her temper rising.

"Well you see Pearl, we don't really know much about how Gerksand works. But you do." Trance explained.

"And that answers my question how exactly?" Pearl sarcasm asked.

Trance then placed a hand on Pearls shoulder, causing Pearl to look up at Trance.

"It answers your question in the sense that you will have better luck in finding Harper and saving him then Dylan could ever do." Trance stated.

Pearl looked at Trance with shock written all across her face. She didn't expect Trance to say THAT! After all, Dylan was like a…Greek god or something. But Pearl was glad that Trance believed in her so much to say that.

"Thank you, Trance." That was all Pearl could say.

Trance smiled and patted Pearls shoulder. "Now, would you like a crash course on how to pilot the Eureka Maru?" Trance pleasantly questioned.

They didn't call Pearl a quick learner for nothing. In less than a couple of minutes, Pearl understood the basic controls of the Maru and how to pilot it.

"Thank you, Trance." Pearl said as she started to power up the ship. "I mean, I'll be installing OZ once we're in space. But thank you for teaching me the basics."

"You're quite welcome." Trance replied as she took her post in the back.

"I'm overriding the systems so that the doors will open." Trance stated.

"You can do that?" Pearl asked as she watched the doors of the hanger bay open.

"You'll be surprised by the things I can do." Trance replied.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Pearl stated as she strapped herself onto the seat. She then gripped the joint-stick and fired up the engines.

"She's gonna kill me." Pearl stated to know one particular as she piloted the Maru out of the hanger and straight into space, quite smoothly for a first timer too.

* * *

Dylan, Tyr, Beka and Rommie were all in Command Deck figuring out a way to track down and save Harper. 

Dylan was a little unnerved at the way Pearl had reacted. Knowing full well that she was Harpers sister, he knew that Harper tended to act with his emotions then with his head. He just hoped that Pearl wasn't irrational in her choices.

Suddenly Andromeda appeared on the screen. "Captain!" She called out.

Dylan looked up to face the screen. "What is it?" He asked, fearing that something was wrong.

Rommie turned to Dylan with a look of disbelief.

"Pearl has taken the Eureka Maru." Rommie hesitantly stated. She knew what was coming next.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Beka screamed.

Yep, that's what was coming next.

"Andromeda, put it on screen." Dylan calmly asked. He was going to put a stop to this.

Andromeda shifted away to reveal the Eureka Maru with the engines fired up.

"Open a view channel on Pearl. Dylan ordered.

"I can't, she blocked out the channel." Rommie stated.

"Then open com channel with the Maru." Dylan quickly ordered.

Andromeda blinked once and nodded her head.

"Com link opened." Rommie confirmed.

A sound was heard signifying that the com was open.

"Pearl, explain yourself." Dylan ordered.

* * *

"_Shit!"_ Pearl thought to herself as she heard Dylan on the other end. 

"_I thought I disabled the channel!" _Pearl stated to herself.

_Apparently not the com channel. _Ivory stated.

"_Thank you for telling me that." _Pearl replied sarcastically.

Pearl turned to Trance. Trance was busy entering the proper codes into the Maru's matrix so that Pearl could install OZ into it.

She looked up towards Pearl and wordlessly stated that she needn't one more minute. Pearl nodded and reached into her pocket.

She pulled out a small transparent case with a quad of silver goo inside. Just a bar of OZ was enough to install an entire shielding over a full sized ship like the Maru. Once Trance readied the Maru, Pearl would install this case into the slot beside her and OZ will take it from there.

She just hoped that it would be soon. She had no idea what Dylan would do.

* * *

Silence from the other end… 

"Pearl. Respond!" Dylan ordered again.

No reply, just silence.

"She's is choosing to ignore us." Rommie stated.

Dylan was about to repeat himself when Beka walked down the platform and not so calmly spoke to Pearl.

"PEARL! You get your butt back her with my ship or so help me I will kill you!" Beka threatened.

* * *

Pearl immediately cringed at the voice of Beka from the com. 

"_She's really pissed off." _Pearl thought to herself.

_Maybe once you save Harper and return the Maru she'll lighten up a bit. _Ivory suggested.

"_Ivory, listen to the tone of Bekas voice! Do you THINK she will 'lighten up'?" _Pearl questioned.

_Um…no. _Ivory stated.

"_I didn't think so." _Pearl replied.

Just then, the computer flared to life. Pearl turned back to Trance, who gave her the thumbs up as she took her seat.

Pearl smiled and returned the thumbs up to Trance. She then looked at the transparent case before pushing into the slot.

A couple of seconds ticked by and then very slowly from the slot, OZ began to ooze out.

Pearl watched as OZ seemed to enlarge itself the more it covered the interior of the ship. OZ seeped underneath Pearls feet and all around her. It covered the controls, the floor, the ceiling and it would soon cover them.

"Ewe." Pearl heard Trance say as OZ oozed itself all around them.

Pearl turned her head and wordlessly motioned for Trance to stay calm. OZ won't work properly if she didn't stay calm.

Trance nodded her head in understanding and tightly closed her eyes as OZ began to ooze over her until she was completely covered.

Pearl softly smiled at the way Trance was behaving. It was quite strange really and cute at the same time. Because sometimes she acted like a teenager such as herself, but other times she acted like a child.

Suddenly Pearl felt OZ ooze up her leg. It felt like ice was oozing up her leg and all too soon she couldn't feel her own feet or legs.

She was never afraid of OZ. Back home on Meladeen, everyone had to go through training in order to accept OZ as it covered you. Not many people liked it and could stand it.

Not even Shamus had passed, but since he was ships medical officer, he passed the endurance with a C.

Pearl on the other hand, passed it with a B. She accepted OZ as it oozed up to waist and up to her chest. This was the part that she hated the most, when OZ covered her chest.

It felt like your lungs were freezing. You never felt pain, but the feeling of OZ seeping into you and registering you as a part of its new form was always an unpleasant feeling.

Pearls breathing began to heighten up as OZ seeped itself into her body and she began to loose feeling of her body.

_Just a few more seconds…_Ivory comforted Pearl as it felt what she was feeling.

Then OZ completely covered Pearl from head to toe.

"_Ivory…take over." _Pearl stated as she allowed Ivory to completely gain control over her mind.

* * *

There was silence for quite some time…until a voice spoke up on the other end of the line. 

"Activating OZ shielding in five…four…three…two…one!" The voice sounded like a collective of voices all molded into one.

Dylan turned to Rommie with a question on his face, but he snapped his back towards the screen at the sound of Bekas voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING TO MY SHIP!" Beka quested as she screamed at the sight that was forming in front of them.

And yes, _forming _was right. The Eureka Maru, at first was just there, but now it seemed like strange silver goo was completely covering the Maru until not one bit of it was seen.

And then…right before everyone's eyes, the Maru began to shift in shape.

No one said a word as they watched in silent shock as the Maru completely changed into a silver slick ship with a pointed front and back. In absolute amazement as they watched this new ship take shape. It was like the Maru was never there.

Electric blue sparks went up and down the silver plaiting of the ship as the transformation was complete.

All in Command Deck didn't say a word. Not even Beka said anything, probably because she was trying to understand on what had just happened.

Then Tyr broke the silence.

"Well, she definitely holds the element of surprise." He said as he leaned forward.

Dylan, Rommie, and Beka all turned their head to stare at Tyr. Tyr looked at them and gave them a puzzled look.

"What?" He questioned.

"The Avenger to the Andromeda." The voice of Pearl spoke up over the com.

"THE WHAT!" Beka seemed to snap out of her stupor at the mention of the name that Pearl had called HER ship.

"Well, for now it is The Avenger. But I promise you Beka, I will return your ship back to normal…when I get back." Pearl explained over the com.

"No Pearl, you will restore my ship right now!" Beka yelled.

Silence for a while from the other end. Then everyone's attention turned to the Eureka Maru…or for now The Avenger, when the slipstream runners opened.

"I'm just burrowing the Maru, Beka. I promise I'll be back…with my brothers." Pearls voice spoke over the com.

"Pearl, I'm ordering you to stop this and come back." Dylan clearly spoke out.

"I'm sorry Dylan, but my brothers lives are at stake. I will NOT loose them again." With that the com channel was disconnected.

"Dammit!" Dylan cursed as he tried to get the com back, but Pearl disabled it.

"Dylan!" Rommie's voice rang out.

Dylan turned his head to Rommie and noticed that she was looking straight ahead. He too looked were she was looking at and literally his jaw immediately dropped.

A slipstream portal had opened, or at least it looked like one. But it had mixes of gold and blue, swirling like a tunnel.

"Andromeda, what is that?" Dylan quested as he watched the Maru…Avenger…head straight for it.

"I'm not sure Captain. The anomaly is sending off minimal time dilations while the Maru is sending a Tesseract pulse straight into it." Andromeda explained.

"Time travel?" Rommie questioned.

"No not time travel. It's a pocket in space…in time." Dylan stated with wonder.

But he snapped out of it, when the Maru was aiming straight for it.

"Andromeda! Launch bunking cables, bring Pearl back!" Dylan ordered.

But it was too late for that command. The Maru entered the tunnel and disappeared within. A flash of gold light surrounded the tunnel and then…nothing.

"Andromeda, can you follow them?" Dylan asked.

"I'm sorry Dylan, but I do not know where she is going." Rommie stated.

Suddenly Andromeda flashed on screen. "Dylan, I regret to inform you that our hour is up to speak to Gerksand about the trade." She informed.

Everyone didn't say anything. Their hour was up. Now they had no way of knowing where Harper was.

"Trance, I could use your insight right about now." Dylan said as he turned to the post of where Trance should have been.

"Trance?"

Just then, Rev entered Command Deck. "Dylan, Trance is not on board." He worriedly stated.

"Dylan, it appears that Trance has accompanied Pearl." Andromeda stated.

"Great, that's just great!" Dylan exclaimed.

Beka turned to Dylan. "Ok, now what?"

Dylan looked at the place in space were the Maru had disappeared. With a heavy sigh he turned towards Rommie.

"Rommie, scan the area for any slipstream events. Maybe we'll be lucky and find some bread crumbs." Dylan stated as he started to tap his consol.

Rev looked at Dylan with curiosity as he stepped up to his post.

"It's a long story Rev." Dylan stated as he noticed the look on Rev's face.

"So that's it then! We're going to look for bread crumbs while a SIXTEEN YEAR OLD fly's my baby across god know where!" Beka exasperatedly yelled.

Dylan gave her a look that pretty much said to shut up. Now was not the time to squabble over Pearl taking the Maru.

Bigger things had to be dealt with. Now instead of one person missing, they now had two. And the problem was that they didn't know where to start looking for them.

Dylan looked up at his consol and straight at was the Maru had disappeared too.

"Be careful Pearl. Wherever you are, please be careful."

* * *

**SORRY! So sorry about this late chapter! But I'm back and the next chapter will come soon.**

**QUESTION! Does anyone know what Harper has under his pillow?**

I was watching "Be all my sins remembered" yesterday and I was wondering what Harper has under his pillow.

Anyone who can answer me this question gets **one** **free imaginary life-size manikin of your choice from any man in the Andromeda series.**

If your not sure, make a guess. I would love to know what you think Harper is keeping under his pillow. :)

* * *

**Now to the thank yous for the following Reviewers:**

**ZELINIA** – LOL! So true. Let's see what happens. I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter. Cuteness from a brother and a sister. In the next chapter, I'll start off where I left you all in the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. Oh, and don't forget to try and answer the question above. :)

**Marymelon3 **– Sorry about getting you confused. You see, I tried to make the odd numbered chapters to deal with Pearl from before she came to the Andromeda. And the even chapters were supposed to deal with Pearl in the present with the Andromeda and all. But somewhere along the line…I screwed up. Sorry again! But I'll state on what happens in the chapters to come so that you won't be confused. For example, in the next chapter we will start were I left you all in chapter 14. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked the new photos! Glad to know that you liked the first one. I found that somewhere and I immediately loved it too. Well, so happy that you are enjoying the story so much. Hope you liked this one. Oh, and before I forget. Don't forget to try and answer the question above. :)

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curios minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	16. The Attack on Orion Part 1

**Disclaimer:** If Andromeda belonged to me, the series would have introduced my character Pearl and I would own all the Rhades. But as you can see, I don't…

The only ones that belong to me would be Pearlana and my own ideas…

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album in my bio! So go check out my bio and click on the link to my photo album. From there just click on **Fanfiction – My one and only Pearl** and it will take you to some photo's I found or made that will give you an idea of my characters.

* * *

Title _**My one and Only Pearl** _

Author_ **Ivory Core**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Attack on Orion Part 1**

**  
**

The attack on the Omega Orion had begun…  
The attack cruisers simultaneously fired the second they saw the explosion rock the ship.

**O**nce the power grid blew up, the entire ship got pelted to its side. Everyone and everything got thrown around like a rag dolls.

Pearlana was sleeping when she suddenly was thrown out of her bed and unto the floor. And if that wasn't enough, she could not keep her balance because she kept on tumbling around the room as the ship kept on spinning and hurling uncontrollably.

"Computer! What is going on!" Pearlana screamed as she braced herself as she tumbled over the floor.

But all Pearlana had for a reply, was static. "Computer?" Pearlana called out again, but static remained.

"_What is going on?" _Pearlana asked herself as she pushed herself off the wall and to her bed.

She reached under her pillow and felt for her weapon. Whatever was happening, it was not good.

Her fingers collided with something hard and smooth. She immediately gripped it. When she pulled it out, it was her forcelance. As she tried to hold on to something so that she wouldn't get pelted across the room, Pearlana powered up her forcelance.

When it was powered up, Pearlana swung her legs over the side of the bed and tumbled towards her wall unit.

She pressed a button to the side and her wall shimmered away to reveal a window. She was not prepared for the sight. Their own attack cruisers…were firing on them!

"What the hell!" She exclaimed as she pushed off from the window as another fire rocked the ship.

"If it's not one thing it's the other." She muttered to herself as she walked towards her door.

There wasn't anytime to change out of her gown, not to mention how could she? Every second she was being thrown around the room as the ship uncontrollably starting to spin and rock as they were being attacked.

In just a matter of seconds, her room had turned into a war zone. Books, clothes, trinkets and many other things were strewn across the floor as the ship rocked.

So Pearlana reached for her white slippers and after putting them on, started to reach for the door with her forcelance at the ready.

But when she reached it, it didn't open automatically. So Pearlana tried to push it open, but it didn't even budge.

"The main power grid must have been destroyed!" Realization entered Pearlana, right along with fear.

"_The main power grid was what powered everything in the ship. If someone had destroyed it…they were dead in the water!" _Pearlana understood with such fear that it gripped her heart.

"Who would do that?" Pearlana questioned. And then that's when everything came back to her full force.

Speaking to the Ivory Core, finding out that someone had betrayed them and seeing the Abyss enter the ship.

With that also brought the memory of finding herself in medic deck as well as both Shamus and Gaheris not believing her.

"Well now, they are gonna wish that they did." Pearlana stated.

She then lifted her forcelance and pointed it towards the door. "Time for desperate measures." She stated as she fired three shots at the door.

Where the three shots entered the door it created three huge holes. When she stopped firing, Pearlana did a side kick to the door.

Since it was weak from the firing, the place where she had kicked bended where the firing was shot at.

Pearlana kicked it again and again until it gave way and fell to the other side, leaving a nice large hole for Pearlana to crawl out of her room and into the hallway.

Pocketing her forcelance to her belt that she had placed around her waist, Pearlana crawled out of the hall to step unto the hallway.

The lights were out and Pearlana had a hard time in seeing anything in front of her. She cautiously stepped out onto the hall and kept herself close to wall.

Something was not right. The air around Pearlana felt heavy and with her two extra lungs, she could unmistake smell something like sulfur and brimstone.

Suddenly, Pearlana felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. Her back was turned to the other end of the hallway, but she felt that someone or something was behind her.

She gripped her forcelance and after taking a deep breath, spun around to face the intruder with her forcelance pointed straight at it.

A second later, Pearlana's forcelance clattered to the floor. Pearlana had dropped it in fear and was now taking steps back.

The Abyss was right in front of her. It just looked at Pearlana in humor as she stumbled back and fell to the floor.

But even on the floor, Pearlana did not stop in moving away from the Abyss. She began scooting herself back until her own back collided with the wall. There was nowhere else to go, because the Abyss was now hovering right in front of her.

Pearlana had never been so scared in her life. All her years of training flew south for the winter as she beheld the creature looming over her.

Her eyes were so expanded that they looked like golf balls. Her breathing had become ragged. Her eyes never left His. She couldn't if she wanted to. Within those eyes, Pearlana could clearly see twin black holes spinning a fury of orange and red.

As her eyes expanded, they reflected the Abyss. And fear gripped Pearlana like nothing she had ever felt before.

The Abyss reached out towards Pearlana and held out his hand for her to take.

"HEY!" A voice called out.

The Abyss turned towards the voice and screeched in fury as it was pelted a little away by a negative charge fired pulse.

Gaheris Rhade came running with blaster rifle at the ready.

"Pearlana!" Gaheris called out to Pearlana as he kneeled by her side.

But Pearlana was in a state of absolute shock. Her face was a mirror of intense horror. She did not see or heard Gaheris at all. All she could see were the twin black holes.

The Abyss had disappeared after Gaheris had shot him. Gaheris knew that they didn't have enough time until the Abyss came back.

"Pearlana!" Gaheris called out louder as he firmly held Pearlana by her shoulders and shook her.

Not getting a reply, Gaheris did the first thing that came to mind. After quickly placing his rifle on the floor, he brought Pearlana forward and leaned her over his shoulder.

He then picked up his rifle and Pearlana's forcelance and got up. Carrying Pearlana fireman style, Gaheris chose to go left down the hallway.

He didn't know exactly what was going on, but after being pelted out of his captain's chair and then rocked around by the continuous fire from outside, he figured that Pearlana was right before. Someone had betrayed them. And then now seeing the Abyss hover over Pearlana, well that was enough.

As he carried Pearlana, he wondered what exactly he was doing and what had happened. Why did the Abyss reach his hand out towards Pearlana like he wanted her to take it? Was all of this to gain Pearlana? And if that was the case; then why?

"So many questions and so little time to answer them." Gaheris muttered to himself as walked down the hallway.

"Hmmm?" Gaheris stopped when he heard Pearlana mumble.

"Pearlana?" Gaheris stopped and leaned down so that he could place Pearlana to lean on the wall.

Gaheris watched as Pearlana blinked furiously and shook her head hard. She then looked up to see Gaheris' worried expression.

"What happened? Oh shit! The Abyss…he's here." Pearlana rushed out.

"I know." Gaheris calmly stated as he rested his hand on Pearlana's shoulder.

He was surprised for the smack on his right shoulder coming from Pearlana. It didn't hurt him, but he still rubbed it and looked at Pearlana in question.

"What was that for?" He questioned.

"That was for not believing me!" Pearlana's hotly stated as she got up.

"_I guess she's back." _Gaheris thought to himself as he got up.

He held in his smirk when he noticed Pearlana ringing her hand in pain, since that was the hand she used to smack him with.

"So, what do we do?" Pearlana asked as she turned towards Gaheris.

"Get to engineering. No doubt that's what the Abyss wants, the Ivory Core." Gaheris stated as he handed Pearlana her forcelance.

He didn't notice Pearlana as she fidgeted. "Um…Captain. There's something you should know…"

"Not now Pearlana." Gaheris dismissed as he started to walk down the hall, Pearlana right behind him.

Pearlana shuts her mouth and followed Gaheris. Maybe it was best that she didn't tell him about the Ivory Core. At least not yet…

They cautiously walked down the corridor, weapons at the ready, and all their senses on alert. Occasionally the ship would rock to the side from the firing outside, but Gaheris and Pearlana continued on ward.

They both kept quiet, not saying anything to each other but keeping their eyes and ears on anything amiss.

Using one of the ladders leading to the deck below, both Gaheris and Pearlana slid down. They were about to turn the corner when Gaheris suddenly pushed Pearlana back and pressed them both to the wall.

"Wha…?" Pearlana was about to question, but Gaheris quickly covered her mouth.

He then motioned towards the corner. Pearlana carefully looked around the corner and noticed lights shinning down the corridor from flashlights. Someone was coming, and by the looks of it, it was a big group.

Words were not needed as Gaheris and Pearlana looked at each other. Without saying a word, they both powered their weapons.

"One…" Gaheris whispered, powering his weapon. The group was coming up.

"Two…" Pearlana whispered back, her weapon powered and ready too.

The group was just about to turn the corner and cross their path.

"THREE!" Both Gaheris and Pearlana yelled as they jumped away from their corner and straight into the path of the group.

Shots rang out, but no one was injured. When the group fired on them, Pearlana used her forcelance to deflect the fire away from Gaheris and herself.

The group did the same since they too held forcelances and other weapons that Pearlana had never seen before.

"Cease fire!" One of the men from the group yelled out.

"Cease fire!" the man ordered once again.

The group stopped fire and lowered their weapons, but Pearlana and Gaheris did not. Their weapons were still aimed on the men.

"Forgive us Captain! We thought you were the enemy." A voice spoke up.

Gaheris still had his weapon powered, but he slowly brought his hand down. Pearlana looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Gerksand." Gaheris understood as he recognized the voice. "Report."

Gerksand belted his forcelance and walked up to Gaheris. "The enemy had sent a virus into the ships systems. We weren't able to know that anything was wrong until it was too late. They blew up the main power grid." Gerksand explained.

Gaheris breathed in deeply. That was what he thought.

"Captain, we believe that the enemy is after the Ivory Core. We were on our way to engineering." Gerksand replied.

It was then that Gerksand saw Pearlana. Pearlana did not like the look that Gerksand was giving her. Almost like he was surprise that she was even there.

"Are you alright Pearlana?" Gerksand suddenly asked.

"Chief Engineer to you, Gerksand." Pearlana coldly replied. He will not call her by her name. He will address her as Chief Engineer.

"Stand down Pearlana." Gaheris ordered.

Pearlana snapped her head up towards Gaheris and looked at him like he was insane.

"What?" Pearlana questioned.

"Lower your weapon Pearlana." Gaheris stated.

"I don't trust him, Gaheris." It was the first time that Pearlana had called Gaheris by his name in front of others.

"What's not to trust?" Gerksand questioned.

"Chief Engineer Pearlana Orianna Harper, _stand down_." Gaheris ordered.

Pearlana gave him a look that clearly said "you're making a big mistake". But she un-powered her weapon and rather used more force then needed to push it into its case on her belt.

Gerksand moved away so that there was a clear path before Gaheris and Pearlana. "Lead the way Chief Engineer." Gerksand stated.

This did not feel right at all. But Pearlana had to follow orders, much that she rather not though.

Pearlana gave a glare towards Gaheris before she made her way to pass by Gerksand and head towards engineering. But as Pearlana walked towards Gerksand to pass by him, she noticed something on his arms.

He had placed them behind his back before, but now Pearlana could clearly see something's pointing out of it.

"Gaheris!" Pearlana screamed as she whirled around to face Gaheris.

But suddenly Pearlana's voice was cut short by a hard gasping sound coming from deep within her throat. It took Pearlana a second to realize that Gerksand had put her in a choke hold.

"Gerksand! What the hell are you doing!" Gaheris yelled as he watched Gerksand place a hard choke hold on Pearlana.

"Stand back _Captain_ or I'll snap Pearlana's pretty neck." Gerksand said while mockingly stating _captain._

Gaheris watched for a moment in helplessness as Pearlana tried pitifully to pry Gerksand's arms away from her neck. It was then that he noticed the bone blades, since Pearlana's fingers and collided with them.

"Let her go Gerksand." Gaheris pleaded.

In reply, Gerksand kissed the top of Pearlana's head as he gave Gaheris a sneer. A sneer that all Gaheris wanted to do was rip it out and make Gerksand choke on it.

"Why are you doing this?" Gaheris questioned. He had to keep Gerksand busy. He just needn't a second to find the best way to take Pearlana out of harms way.

And then it all came together. Gaheris had hoped that Gerksand wasn't the one, but he now knew it to be the truth.

Pearlana was opening her mouth and then closing it, like a fish would.

"Gaheris Gaheris." Gerksand said while shaking his head in mock pity. "Look at you; worrying over a kludge."

With a flash, Gaheris grabbed his rifle, powered it and aimed it at Gerksand.

"Careful Captain." Gerksand warned as he tightened his hold on Pearlana's neck.

Pearlana made a hard choking sound; her eyes had begun to bulge.

"How dare you! How dare you call Pearlana that!" Gaheris yelled.

"But it's the truth." Gerksand spoke. "Oh yes Gaheris, the Abyss has shown it to me. In this universe, kludges like these fear us. We are their masters. They work for us, they worship us." Gerksand's voice was getting excited.

"Here we are not like our kind back in the other dimension. If the Nietzcheans here could see us they would be in horror. Think about Gaheris!" spoke Gerksand.

"Back home we were pronounced as _peaceful _people." Gerksand spat at the word peaceful.

"And then we were sent to bring a peaceful communion with these humans." Gerksand spat as he looked down at Pearlana.

"But we had to disguise ourselves to look human. We have betrayed our ancestors by hiding our own birth rights!" he yelled out.

As Gerksand was speaking, he didn't notice that something quite strange was happening to Pearlana. Gaheris tried to make it that he was listening to Gerksand, but his attention was on Pearlana.

"So you sold us to the Abyss." Gaheris finished.

Pearlana's eyes began to roll back, revealing the whites of her eyes.

"No. I'm giving the Abyss two pieces of the puzzle. The two pieces that could shape this new dimension to the will of the one controlling it." Gaheris explained.

Pearlana suddenly gasped. Both Gaheris and Gerksand looked at Pearlana. But what happened next was all a blur.

Pearlana had gripped Gerksand's arm tightly and with one sharp pull, flipped him over onto his back with inhuman strength. A horrible crack filled the air as Pearlana cracked Gerksand's arm since she was still holding on to it.

Gerksand howled in pain as he gripped his arm.

To Gaheris, all he saw were flashes of flaming hair as Pearlana leaped away from Gerksand and started to kick, flip, and punch those who were near.

She was creating a diversion. Though Gaheris didn't know how she did it, he looked around and saw an opening to a conduit. If they could reach it, they would be able to crawl through and following it directly to engineering.

Suddenly, Pearlana appears next to him. Gaheris takes a look behind her and finds the entire group sprawled over the floor. None of them were dead, but it would be a while before they could move again.

"I must admit Pearlana, you have some skills." Gaheris stated in a whisper.

"It…wasn't…me." Pearlana gasped out. She winced as she rubbed her sore neck.

Quickly turning his head to face Pearlana, he got the shock of his life to see that one of her eyes was misted with a blue and gold color while the other was normal.

"Pearlana?" Gaheris questioned.

But suddenly a shot was heard and both Gaheris and Pearlana ducked into the conduit. Gerksand had reached his weapon and had fired on upon them.

The conduit was big enough for both Gaheris and Pearlana to crawl into side by side. As they crawled, Gaheris kept on giving side glances towards Pearlana.

Finally, Pearlana stopped and looked at Gaheris. "What!" She angrily questioned. Her eyes were completely normal again.

Gaheris ignored her tone of voice and questioned her.

"What was all that about back there. You said that it wasn't you. Explain." He questioned.

Pearlana turned her head away from Gaheris. He watched her for a while but got surprised by her sudden snap.

"How about you explain yourself! What was Gerksand talking about back there? What the hell did he call me? And what was that crap about you being a Nietz…something!" Pearlana hotly questioned.

"_Damn it! What am I suppose to tell her? It was meant to be a secret. _Gaheris thought to himself.

"Well?" Pearlana pushed.

Without answering, Gaheris lifted up his arm so that it was between then. With the other he un-strapped the brace and pulled it off. Instantly, in a holographic shimmer, Gaheris' bone blades reappeared.

Pearlana, forgetting that the ceiling was low, immediately jumped up only for her head to bang painfully on the low roof. She gripped her head and moaned.

"Are you alight?" his voice filled with worry as he reached towards Pearlana.

But Pearlana swatted his hands away and scooted away from him. "What are you!"

"I'm a Nietzchean, Pearlana." Gaheris explained like he it was a common thing to say.

"What is a Neitz…Nietch…whatever?" Pearlana questioned.

"We are a form on genetically engineered humans who have become stronger, wittier, and cunning over the centuries." Gaheris explained.

All Pearlana could do was blink. She was good with mechanics and physics, but genetics was Greek to her.

"Oook." Pearlana stated under her breath. But then, like remembering something, she snapped her head up again and gave Gaheris a death glare.

"But why didn't you tell me you were an alien." She questioned.

Now it was Gaheris turn to blink. "An…alien?" He asked not believing in it.

"Yes! An. A…li…en!" Pearlana spelled it out.

"Well if it's any news to you. You're people could be called aliens by us." Gaheris shot back.

Pearlana just folded her arms and turned her head away from Gaheris. To Gaheris it was quite an amusing sight, seeing Pearlana act like a seven year old.

"I was sworn to secrecy at a young age. My parents and I were one of the few to come to Meladeen to bring in the communion with your people. Your High Officials knew of us, but decided that the world was not ready to see us yet." Gaheris explained.

But Pearlana still would not look at Gaheris. Gaheris rolled his eyes. This was getting tiresome. They had to reach engineering before Gerksand did.

This reminded Gaheris…

"Pearlana, explain what happened back there with Gerksand and the others?" He questioned.

He watched as Pearlana slowly brought her arms down to her lap. Both Gaheris and Pearlana were sitting now, a little hunched over, but sitting.

Pearlana darted her eyes as she tried to find a way to explain to Gaheris what exactly had happened. Truthfully, she didn't know herself. The only thing she remembered was Gerksand having a choke hold on her then. After that there was nothing until she suddenly found herself next to Gaheris near the conduit.

"Pearlana please, tell me." Gaheris pressed. He had an idea, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Remember when you…saved me…from the Abyss?" She softly asked.

Gaheris nodded his head.

"Well, remember after you stated that we were to go to engineering and I said I had something to tell you?" her voice was barely above a whisper now.

"Yes." Gaheris hesitantly replied.

He watched as Pearlana closed her eyes and turned her head to face him. With her eyes still closed, a ragged breath escaped.

"Pearlana?" worry playing across Gaheris' face.

Pearlana opened her eyes and looked directly at Gaheris, but it was not Pearlana.

"I chose Pearlana as my host, Captain Gaheris." The collective voice echoed through Pearlana.

"_This complicates things." _Gaheris muttered to himself.

Pearlana closed her eyes again, but when she reopened them she was back to her regular self.

"When were you going to tell me that the Ivory Core chose you as its host?" Gaheris questioned. "This changes everything Pearlana!"

"I guess we all have our secrets, now don't we?" Pearlana muttered to herself. She was still ticked that Gaheris had not believed her in the first place AND had ordered her to lower her weapon!

But Gaheris had heard her oh so clearly. He bowed his head and clenched his fingers into a tight fist. He had a good mind to tell Pearlana off right then and there, but that would get them nowhere. They had more pressing matters to deal with.

"For the time being, let's just drop it. Ok?" he said as ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Whatever." Pearlana muttered her gaze not on Gaheris.

Gaheris swallowed hard, already thinking of ways to shut Pearlana's smart mouth. But he swallowed it down and got down to the matters at hand.

"Since the Ivory Core is inside you, our initial plan has to be changed. My orders were to protect the Ivory Core at all cost. Seeing that it has chosen you as its host, my orders are therefore to protect you." Gaheris explained.

Pearlana quickly looked at Gaheris, but seeing him staring at her, she turned her head away. She wondered though. Was Gaheris protecting her because he cared about her, or because the Ivory Core was inside of her?

"Not to mention I already made a promise to your mother that I will look after you." Gaheris began. "Not to mention, your mother will have my head if she found out that any harm came to you." He muttered with a tint of humor, but still keeping his straight face.

He seemed to already know what Pearlana was thinking.

"So…what do you do?" Pearlana softly asked. Figuring that she can be angry at Gaheris later, she decided to drop it…for now.

"Gerksand had betrayed us all. He's after the Ivory Core. So he will be heading for engineering. I plan on leaving him something a little extra." He viciously states the last part.

"But Gaheris, Gerksand said something about 'the two pieces of the puzzle'. What do you think he means by that?" Pearlana asked.

Gaheris shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever it is, he probably has it already or it's not here."

Gaheris then motioned for Pearlana to follow him as he started to crawl down the corridor. Pearlana was right beside him.

"Ummm, so what's the plan?" Pearlana asked.

"First, we abandon ship. I need to send the message all over the ship." He stated.

"There's a com unit in Engineering. It's slightly disabled, but give me a minute and I can rig it." Pearlana stated. "Wait a second! If you do that, Gerksand will know where we are."

"Exactly!" Gaheris pointed out.

And then it clicked to Pearlana. That was the bait. It would save many of the crew members, but it was bait for Gerksand.

Gaheris nodded his head as they turned the corner. Down the corridor there was an opening. They had reached engineering…

* * *

**Next chapter is coming right after this update. Hope you liked this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**A special thank you to the following reviewers:**

**Lostlondi** – Welcome back. I MISSED YOU! I'm really touched that this is your fav fanfic. It tells me that I have accomplished something. Hope you liked the chapter, and the next will come right after this. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Jade Rhade – **Did you change your name at some point? I could have sworn that the Rhade part became something else. Oh well. Thank you so much for the long review. I love those. Pearlana will save the day, I can assure you. And just for you, Part 1 and Part 2 will have lots of Rhade. But you already know Part 1. ;) Catch ya later!

**LittleRedhead** - (pouts) Never revealed on what Harper keeps under his pillow? That's not fare! Oh well, care to take a guess? ;) Anyway, thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**ZELINIA** - That's ok. Seems that no one else knew the answer either. (poo!) Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you for reviewing! It means so much.

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curios minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	17. The Attack on Orion Part 2

**Disclaimer:** If Andromeda belonged to me, the series would have introduced my character Pearl and I would own all the Rhades. But as you can see, I don't…

The only ones that belong to me would be Pearlana and my own ideas…

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album in my bio! So go check out my bio and click on the link to my photo album. From there just click on **Fanfiction – My one and only Pearl** and it will take you to some photo's I found or made that will give you an idea of my characters.

* * *

Title _**My one and Only Pearl** _

Author_ **Ivory Core**_

**Chapter 17: The Attack on Orion Part 2**

Gaheris motioned for Pearlana to stay back as he slowly edged forward and peaked out. Seeing that the coast was clear, Gaheris jumped out of the corridor. The top floor level was right underneath the corridor entrance that Gaheris and jumped out of.

He walked towards the railing and peered down. No one was in sight. He then turned towards Pearlana and brought his hands out towards her.

A second pause as Pearlana looked at Gaheris with her eyebrow raised. Why was he acting all chivalry? But Pearlana allowed him to help her down.

"Thanks to you and the Ivory Core, we made it here before Gerksand did." Gaheris said as he placed his hands on either side of Pearlana's waist and lifted her up and unto the ground.

When they were both on the ground; without a word, Gaheris held onto Pearlana's hand and led her down the spiral platform to the main floor of engineering.

With both of their weapons at the ready, both stealthy yet with speed, ran down the platform until they reached the main floor.

"It will only take me a minute or less to rig the com unit." Pearlana explained as she headed straight for it.

She always kept a spare tool kit close by. After finding it, she pulled out a pen looking device from the kit. There was a knob at the end, and after turning it once counter clock wise, Pearlana gripped it and placed the end of it next to the side of the com unit box.

"I'll watch your back." Gaheris stated behind her.

But Pearlana did not hear him because she was already cutting away the unit box, using her laser pen, to expose the wiring and delicate systems.

Once Pearlana created a large clean square opening on the unit box, she turned off her laser pen and with her nails pulled out the clean square she had created. Once that once gone, Pearlana could clearly see the wires and systems; all giving off a series of beeps and strips of light.

"Phew. Ok Pearlana, nice and easy." Pearlana muttered to herself as she picked up another pen sized device, this one much longer and both sides were differently used for different purposes.

Wiping a trail of sweat from her forehead, Pearlana carefully separated a few of the wires until only four were seen.

"Ok, remember the training…" she stated to herself as pulled out the device and brought it up.

The four wires were in the colors of blue, yellow, black and red. Two of them had to be cut and somehow attached to each other. After wards, the two joined wires were to be placed besides the system so that the com unit will gain power and therefore be able to spread the message all across the ship.

Cutting the wrong wire won't do anything, but placing the wrong ones together will.

"_Remember training HA! The way they talked you couldn't understand a darn thing!"_

"What did I use to remember on which wires to cut?" Pearlana asked herself as she looked at the wires.

She deeply believed that the wires she had to cut were the red and black ones. But it could be the yellow and red ones.

She could hear Gaheris pacing behind her, but she was thankful that he didn't say anything; even though she could feel his eyes on her back.

A good twenty seconds Pearlana stood there while looking at the wires in turn. And then, like something clicked in her mind, she began to murmur an old earth rhyme that Shamus had taught her.

"Red and yellow, kill a fellow. Red and black, venom lack." She murmured.

"That's it!" that was the very thing she used in order to remember the exact wires to cut. It was an old Earth rhyme on how to tell the difference between a coral snake and a king snake.

Finally remembering, Pearlana pushed away the yellow and red wires and began to cut the red and black ones. She was right the first time.

After the wires were cut, while using the other end of the pen laser, Pearlana sizzled the two ends of the different wires together until they were blended together to become a black, red wire.

When that was done, now that everything was easier, Pearlana placed the joined wires above the systems pad. Tapping a few key spots on the pad, a second later, and the com unit came back to life.

Pearlana turned around to face Gaheris, and with a smile of achievement on her face, she brought her hands up and like introducing a prize, she presented the fixed com unit to Gaheris.

"One com unit at your service, Captain." She pleasantly stated as dusted her hands and stood up.

"Well done Pearlana." Gaheris said as he walked towards the com unit.

He gave Pearlana a small smile before he took the small pad up to his lips. He motioned for Pearlana to turn on the ship wide speakers. She pressed the consol and the speakers cackled before silence. She then motioned for Gaheris that he was on.

"This is the Captain, Gaheris Rhade, of the Omega Orion. This is not a drill. We are under attack. Please evacuate and abandon ship." His determined and strong voice seemed to echo all around them.

It was hard for Pearlana to remember that she was still angry at Gaheris. But just listening to his voice, she began to forget why she was mad at him in the first place. If she wasn't listening to Gaheris voice echo all around them, she would have noticed that group enter engineering.

"I repeat this is the Captain of the Omega Orion. Abandon…" Gaheris jumped back when the com unit burst into a sparks and flames.

Pearlana rushed to Gaheris and noticed that his hands were slightly burned. She was no doctor, but she knew that he needn't to see to that.

But both Pearlana and Gaheris turned their heads at the sound of mock laughter.

"Well done Gaheris. That was a very informative order. But a bit useless, wouldn't you say?" Gerksand coldly stated.

It felt like Pearlana's blood had run cold. She didn't know why, but she suddenly feared for Shamus.

"What do you mean Gerksand?" Gaheris coldly questioned.

Gerksand motioned towards his men. They powered up their weapons and surrounded Gaheris and Pearlana with their guns pointed at them. Instantly Gaheris and Pearlana reached for the forcelances.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gerksand stated as he walked towards them. A few of his men parted to make way for Gerksand to step up to the two.

Pearlana noticed that Gerksand's right arm was in a sling. While looking at it, she had the sudden image of herself snapping his arm. She knew that Ivory Core was the one who did that, and she had to smirk at the thought.

"Nice sling Gerksand." Pearlana sweetly mocked.

She wasn't prepared for the backhand slap as Gerksand slapped her across the face with his left hand. She dropped to the floor from the impact and raised her hand to the side of her face that stung.

Gaheris quickly raised his forcelance and aimed it straight at Gerksand. But before he could fire, one of Gerksand's men fired at Gaheris' right leg.

Immediately Gaheris growled in pain as he too dropped to the floor while gripping his right leg in pain. He dropped his forcelance, and one of the men had picked it up.

Gaheris looked up at Gerksand and gave him a murderous glare.

"Be thankful that it was your leg Gaheris." Gerksand pointed out.

Gaheris turned his head to Pearlana. Wordlessly he asked her if she was ok. She nodded her head and maneuvered herself to sit up. Gaheris let loose a low growl when he saw the left side of Pearlana's face already turning hot red.

"Now that you are both in the ability of listening, allow me to explain to you why Gaheris' order fell on deaf ears." Gerksand started.

Since both Gaheris and Pearlana were on the floor they had to look up at Gerksand.

"Your message fell on deaf ears because everyone on this ship is either dead or taken hostage." Gerksand calmly explained.

He then turned his gaze to Pearlana. "I personally saw to it that a specific short, young man had his destiny met before his eyes."

It was like someone plunged a dagger into Pearlana's heart. Plunged it and twisted it. She knew Gerksand was speaking of her brother and soon she felt incredibly cold.

Suddenly, Pearlana felt numb. Her surrounding was nothing but a blur. The voice of Gaheris sounded far away. All Pearlana could see was her brother.

All she could see was her sweet, loving, mischievous brother smiling at her. As Pearlana looked at the vision of her brother, she didn't feel nor knew that she had been moved to lean on the railing of the Ivory Core's center. Until that is, she was shaken roughly out of her state.

"Snap out of it!" a voice yelled into Pearlana's ear.

Pearlana furiously blinked her eyes and looked around until she met the person who was shaking her. It was one of Gerksand's men.

"Gerksand has taken Gaheris below." He quickly explained as he gripped Pearlana's shoulders and brought her up to a standing position.

"If you don't want anything to happen to your boyfriend, I suggest you do as he tells you." He firmly stated as he practically dragged Pearlana to the consol.

Pearlana barely got to register what the man had said about her Gaheris being her 'boyfriend'. If the moment wasn't so dangerous, she would have blushed at the thought.

"When Gerksand gives the word, you are to give your primary code to the computer. Gaheris will give his below." With that the man left Pearlana to stand near to the consol.

"_What is Gaheris doing!" _Pearlana questioned to herself.

Pearlana peered over the railing and tried to see Gaheris through the thick smoke. The good news was that the smoke was still there even with the Ivory Core no longer there.

Instantly, Pearlana gripped her chest. And then she remembered what Gerksand had said.

"_Shamus…he's…dead. NO!" _

She would not believe that her brother was dead.

"Captain Gaheris Rhade. Alpha code Beta 313. Strike. Strike. Strike." Pearlana heard Gaheris speak out.

That was not the code to release the Ivory Core. That was the code to initiate the self-destruct.

"_He was never subtle in his choices." _Pearlana thought to herself.

A sound of bell clanging echoed all around them. It was a cue for Pearlana to speak her code to the computer.

Taking a side glance towards the three men who had their guns pointed at her, Pearlana leaned over the consol and clearly spoke her code to the computer. Not once did she falter, even though she was confirming Gaheris' order for the computer to initiate a silent thirty minute core meltdown.

"Chief Engineer, Pearlana Orianna Harper. Omega code Beta 218. Initiation code…Charlie dash 4." Pearlana slightly hesitated at the last code, but it went on unnoticed as an instant rumble shook below their feet.

"What the hell!" One of the men yelled out as the rumbling increased.

Pearlana could hear yelling below and knew that Gaheris was fighting against Gerksand. She was not the only one who heard it.

The men began to power up their weapons and started to enter the pathway leading to the floor below. They never got the chance.

Pearlana quickly pulled out her forcelance and started to fire at the men. When they fired back, Pearlana ducked behind the consol and waited for the firing to slow. Luckily, the consol that she was leaning against had a secret compartment.

Pearlana quickly turned around and snapped the compartment open. She was greeted with the sight a spare forcelance.

"Just what I needed." Pearlana stated to herself as she picked up the forcelance and powered it up. Looking around, she saw a wall unit that had fallen off. It was a good point to fire from.

"Give it up Pearlana! You know you're outnumbered. Surrender now and the life of Gaheris and the rest of the crew mates will be spared." A voice stated. "Surrender!"

"You know what!" Pearlana yelled out as she made sure that her forcelance was over loaded.

"You talk too much!" with that Pearlana turned to face the men and through the over loaded forcelance with all of her might straight towards the group. She didn't wait for the aftermath.

She immediately got up and ran towards the wall unit. She heard and felt the blast as the forcelance exploded, hopefully taking a few men along with it. She could feet the heat from the blast, but was not hurt by it.

She was nearing the wall unit, but something happened that she didn't understand. Amongst the sound of the explosion, she also heard a gun shot. But she thought nothing of it at first.

And then she felt it. Like a hot searing pain starting at the center of her back. She felt herself arch forward at the force of the pain and the pressure. The floor began to come up fast and Pearlana knew that she was falling.

As she fell, she could feel that same searing pain spread right through her and straight to her heart.

"PEARLANA!" She clearly heard someone scream, but she didn't know who.

Everything around her began to fade into black. Feeling left her, sight abandoned her, senses died on her. She still didn't know what was happening to her, but she welcomed the darkness as it consumed her completely.

Before her world became completely black, she thought she saw an image of the Ivory Core close to her heart.

* * *

Gaheris Rhade, after beating the crap out of Gerksand, was running up the ramp to the floor above. He had the gun fire and knew that Pearlana was under fire. 

He had just entered the floor when the explosion caught him off guard. He was thrown up by the force of the blast, but did a safe tumble away from harm.

He looked up and saw that a good many of the men who were caught in the blast were lying dead or wounded. He had to smile at Pearlana's work. He looked up to find Pearlana running towards the other end of the room.

He could tell that there was a wall unit sticking out, no doubt Pearlana was running towards it for cover.

But that's when Gaheris heard the shot. One of the surviving men had pulled out his gun.

Like a nightmare, Gaheris watched as Pearlana arched forward as the shot struck her from behind. With silent horror, he watched as she stopped running and for one moment stood still. It was like she didn't know what had just happened to her.

"PEARLANA!" Gaheris screamed as he watched her begin to fall forward.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Gaheris swiftly ran towards Pearlana. She was lying face down on the floor.

When Gaheris reached her, he immediately kneeled down next to her. He didn't know what to do. There was a large scorched mark on the back of her white gown.

With trembling hands, Gaheris gently pulled Pearlana to her side so that she was facing him. He choked on an escaped sob when he saw that the shot had gone right through her. Her chest too held the same scorched mark like on her back.

Like she was made out of china, Gaheris gently pulled Pearlana up so that her head was comfortably leaning on his chest.

Pearlana's eyes were closed; her lips were partly open but already turning purple.

He didn't want to believe it, but Gaheris slowly placed his fingers to the side of her neck. After a moment, he gripped Pearlana tightly to his chest and deeply inhaled while not bothering to stop his body from shaking in despair.

There was no pulse.

The floor beneath them shuttered. Soon, things began to quake and fall to the floor. Sparks ran out all around. The ship was slowly self-destructing.

But Gaheris didn't care. Inside he was tearing apart. He felt that it was his fault that Pearlana was dead. He shouldn't have left her. He had failed her.

He felt Gerksand enter the room. Even giving Gerksand one hell of a beating, he was still up and about. That's Nietzcheans for you.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Gerksand bellowed

Gaheris didn't even bother to answer, nor did he care what would have to him. Death at this moment felt promising.

"She had killed the others Sir. I…I…I only…did what you would…have done." Gaheris heard a man stutter.

"What I would have done! The Abyss wanted her alive you fool!" Gaheris heard a gun fire and the sound of a body dropping.

He knew that Gerksand had killed the man who had fired on Pearlana. Soon after that, Gaheris heard Gerksand walk up to them. Gaheris reached out towards Pearlana's fallen forcelance.

"No harm was to come to her." He heard Gerksand whisper above him.

Gaheris slowly raised his head and looked up at Gerksand. His eyes had dangerously darkened. His face was a mask of mixed emotions. Despair, sorrow, anger, and hatred all played across his face.

Neither of the two seemed to notice that the ship around them was falling apart.

Gaheris slowly brought Pearlana's still form down onto the floor. Secretly he held her forcelance.

He gently placed her hands to rest on her stomach. For a moment, his hand lingered above Pearlana's before letting go and stepping up. He didn't notice the movement behind Pearlana's eye lid. Nor that her chest was slightly rising.

Thinking that Gaheris was going to surrender, Gerksand didn't think twice that Gaheris was thinking to kill him right then and there.

Gaheris quickly pulled out the forcelance, aimed and…

An explosion deep in the core of the Omega Orion ripped the ship apart like a piece of paper. The outer wall unit exploded to reveal a gaping hole into outer space. The air was sucked out like a vacuum.

Gerksand grabbed the nearest thing to stop himself from being sucked into space. Gaheris didn't even bother to hold on to anything.

He and Pearlana were immediately lifted off from the ground and started to aim straight for the hole. Gaheris was almost welcoming it.

But suddenly Gaheris found himself no longer flying straight for the hold. He watched in horror as Pearlana got sucked out into space.

He looked around and found that Gerksand was holding him as he was holding on the railing.

"Don't take this the wrong way Gaheris. But the Abyss wanted you alive as well." With that Gerksand began to shift away by tesseracting himself.

Gaheris roared in fury as he too was tesseracted right along with Gerksand.

The second they were gone, the Omega Orion began to blow up from all areas. The attack cruisers scattered when they saw the Orion loose control as it began to spin in flames.

No one noticed the form of a girl floating in space, nor the fact that a soft blue-gold light surrounded her.

With one last spin, The Omega Orion blew up in half. From the core of the ship, is sent a shockwave of orange light that split the ship in half. When the two halves were separated, they too exploded in their own shockwave of light.

Like a fire works show, the Omega Orion beds its farewell to the universe. Barely starting its journey, the Orion blew up until nothing was left buy scattered debris that could go for miles.

The attack cruisers entered slipstream, leaving behind the remains of the ones Omega Orion. Only one thing was alive in all of that debris.

Pearlana Orianna Harper, Chief Engineer of the Omega Orion slowly floated near to the debris. But she wasn't in danger. Her skin was pale, her lips purple. But inside, she was breathing her stored oxygen as her gills filtered it over and over again.

Her mortal wound was healed by the Ivory Core. Now she floats in her state between sleep and awake. Her future is now in the hands of the universe.

This brings us up to date. Now the past and the present become one to form the future…

* * *

**WHOOP WHOOP! The past is gone! Now we go to Pearlana saving the day! ****Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curios minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	18. Into the Lions den

**Disclaimer:** If Andromeda belonged to me, the series would have brought Rhade during the first season and allowed him to stay with the crew all the way to the fifth season. Not to mention, my character Pearlana would have been a part of the Andromeda crew.

But I guess that's why we have fanfiction. The only one that belongs to me would be Pearlana and my own ideas…

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album in my bio! So go check out my bio and click on the link to my photo album. From there just click on **Fanfiction – My one and only Pearl** and it will take you to some photo's I found or made that will give you an idea of my characters.

* * *

Title _**My one and Only Pearl** _

Author_ **Ivory Core**_

**Chapter 18: _Into the Lions den_**

**BTW: This is Pearl's POV during the last moments before she entered 'slipstream'.**

As soon as the Ivory Core left Pearls mind, she regained herself and slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted with the old memory of how the Omega Orion once looked.

The Eureka Maru was no more, or at least for the time being. The interior was completely transformed into a metallic shielding all around the deck and floor. Even the controls were changed into the traditional way of the technology coming from Pearls people.

"Aw, pretty." Trance stated in awe.

Pearl looked over her the back of her seat and saw Trance delicately tracing the intricate patterns and symbols that glowed as it crossed all over the deck.

Looking around, Pearl definitely felt like she was back on the Orion. It took a moment to remember that she had to give Beka back her ship later, even though the Maru looked better this way. In Pearls opinion of course.

"Ummm, Pearl?" Trance suddenly asked.

Pearl turned her head to face Trance. "Yeah?"

"What happened to the controls? What are these saucer things leaning beside my chair?" Trance asked.

Pearl smiled from ear to ear at Trance's confusion. She should have known that Trance would not understand her people's technology.

Getting up from her chair, Pearl walked over to Trance.

"These 'saucer things' are the manual controls. Just place your hand over the disk…that's it…see how it glows blue? That's telling you that it registers you as the controller.

That screen that just appeared in front of us, that's showing us the systems matrix and functions. From here, you can do anything. Even fly the ship if the main controls were damaged." Pearl explained.

"Oh, I get it!" Trance excitedly stated as she placed her hand on one of the disks. Like a child playing a game, Trance moved this way and that as she maneuvered the disk to the right, left, forward and back.

"So, you're good with the controls?" Pearl asked, but seeing Trance actually having fun as she maneuvered around, didn't wait for an answer.

So Pearl walked back to her seat and sat down. Flicking some switches, the wall screen in front of her shimmered away to reveal the stars of outer space.

In front of the seat, there was a low silver bar with several different pressure points. Already knowing which was which, Pearl pressed the point nearest to her. Instantly, large disks began to rise from either side of her chair.

The disks glowed red as they rose up. When they reached the height of the armrest on Pearls chair, they leaned inwards towards the chair so that Pearl could place her hands on either one of them.

The exterior of the ship was going through the last metamorphous. As Pearl prepared herself, she knew that the Andromeda was watching the transformation. No doubt Beka was furious now.

"So what are you going to call her?" Trance suddenly asked.

Pearl snapped her head up and turned to face Trance. "Her?"

"Yeah, the ship." Trance stated while motioning with her hand around. "What are you going to call her?"

That took Pearl by surprise. It never occurred to her that she should name the ship anything. It was the Eureka Maru, and she had temporarily 'burrowed' it without permission.

"I mean, we can call it for now something else until we bring it back to Beka. It would be fun to name the ship." Trance suggested. She seemed shy but excited at the same time.

"I suppose…" Pearl pondered over this one. What could she call this temporary ship for the time being? Trance was right though, it would be fun to name the ship, even if it was only for a little while.

"How about…?" Pearl began. A name that would signify the mission was needed. A name to signify her mission was needed.

"…The Avenger." Pearl stated with inner fire.

"A name that will justify what I'm about to do. Avenge my Captain and those men and woman of the Omega Orion." Pearl dangerously whispered.

Suddenly, the screen reflected electric blue sparks that went up and down the length of the Avenger.

"What's happening?" Trance asked.

"Transformation complete." replied Pearl.

With her hands on the disks, Pearl started to push forward on the disks. Immediately the ship started to move forward, the engines powered up with the slightest touch of Pearls hand.

"Neat…" Trance whispered.

"The Avenger to the Andromeda." Pearl clearly called out.

The shrill voice of Beka was Pearls welcome message.

"THE WHAT!" Beka screamed over the com.

"Well, for now it is The Avenger. But I promise you Beka, I will return the ship back to normal…when I get back." Pearl quickly explained over the com.

She just hoped that Beka will understand, unlikely though.

"No Pearl, you will restore my ship right now!" Beka answered.

Nope, Beka won't understand. Pearl softly sighed to herself, but she was wasting time. Pearl closed her eyes and spreads her fingers all the way over the disk.

This one action activated the slip stream runners on the ship.

"I'm just burrowing the Maru, Beka. I promise I'll be back…with my brothers." Pearl clearly stated.

She then heard Dylan speak over the com. "Pearl, I'm ordering you to stop this and come back."

During this time, Pearl was seriously pissed off over everything that had happened. She was about to reply to Dylan that she doesn't take orders from him, but bit her tongue before hastily answering.

"I'm sorry Dylan, but my brothers lives are at stake. I will NOT loose them again." Pearl than disconnected the com channel.

She knew Dylan would be pissed at her, but she'll dwell on that later.

"Trance, you had better buckle up. It's going to be a bumpy ride, short but bumpy." Pearl warned as she straightened her back, buckled up and flexed her fingers.

"Ok Ivory, its show time." Pearl stated.

The Ivory Core slowly emerged out of Pearl and like a gun shot, shot straight out of the deck and zoomed straight into the power grid.

"What is it doing?" Trance curiously asked.

"Ever time traveled, Trance?" Pearl asked as she powered up the engines.

Trance was about to reply 'yes'; since she did take the Andromeda almost 300 hundred years into the past before. But instead, she said no.

"Then this should be an experience for you." Pearl replied.

A ripple of power emitted all around them, signaling that Ivory was installed into the ships power grid.

And then, both Trance and Pearl witnessed a portal opening right in front of them. But it didn't look like an ordinary slipstream portal. The tunnel spins at a pace that made the tunnel look like liquid. Mixtures of gold and blue light spun around and around.

"Hold on, Trance!" Pearl called out as she pushed forward on the disk. Immediately the Avenger shot straight for the tunnel.

"The Andromeda is preparing launching bucking cables!" Trance stated.

"No going back now…" Pearl stated to herself than to anyone else.

A second later, the Avenger completely entered the tunnel in a flash of gold light.

Once entering the tunnel, it was like piloting in an ordinary slipstream. Pearl piloted their way safely through the sides and tunnels of the stream.

"I never saw a slipstream like this before…"

But as they were traveling, a ship passed by their side screen. Now nothing was odd about another ship passing by, but the _ship_ was impossible.

"Pearl…That's the Avenger!" Trance stated in shock.

It was true. The Avenger passed right by them and disappeared into another tunnel that had appeared inside the stream. They disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Hold on Trance!" Pearl called out as she did a sharp turn to her left.

Pearl did a complete U turn in the stream, sharp enough that Trance lost her balance and fell to the floor. She gripped the nearest thing to her, which was a bar, and held on.

"Activating OZ shielding." Pearl stated as she pressed down on the disk to her right.

An instant later, in a flash of gold light, the Avenger exited the tunnel and entered normal space. A minute passed with absolute silence.

Pearl ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply. She then got up as the disks on either side of her chair, with the absence of her hands, retreated themselves back into the floor.

Pearl turned towards Trance and found her sprawled on the floor, her tail tightly wrapped around the bar.

"You ok?" Pearl asked as she stepped up Trance. She offered her hand to Trance, who gratefully took it.

When Trance was on her feet she looked over Pearls shoulder towards the screen.

"Where are we?" Trance asked.

"It's not a question of where, but a question of when." Pearl replied. She then turned her gaze to the screen.

Pearl walked towards it and maneuvered the ship a little to the right. The image that appeared before them made Trance gape in shock.

"Pearl, what are we doing here?" Trance asked. "They will spot us."

Pearl merely chuckled as she shook her head.

"No they won't. They can't spot us, because they can't see us." Pearl explained as she swept her hand over the screen.

The Andromeda Ascendant loomed over them, making their ship look like a bug compared to it.

"They can't see us, nor track us." Pearl explained as she calmly walked out of the deck followed closely by Trance.

"You're using what the enemies used, that stuff to make them invisible." Trance stated.

Pearl stopped and turned toward Trance.

"Yes Trance, I'm using OZ. It holds many possibilities other than changing into different things." Pearl stated.

Trance nodded her head in understanding. "Ok, but what did you mean 'by a question of when'?"

They had reached the small engineering room. Like a mini version of the engineering on the Orion, the room held a cylinder tube in the center.

Inside the tube, a blue/gold mist swirled around. When Trance and Pearl entered the room, Ivory emerged from the tube and floated before them.

"We are exactly thirty minutes in the past." Pearl explained as she walked into the room, Ivory floating beside her.

"Thirty minutes?" Trance repeated in awe.

"Ivory here can bend time to its will. That portal we went through was just a time pocket of sorts." Pearl explained.

"If you noticed, I took a sharp U turn in the tunnel. The longer you go straight in the tunnel, the faster time will rewind in normal space. It was a short ride, but complicating." Pearl stated.

"But what about that other ship? Was that a past Avenger or a future one?" Trance asked.

"I believe that was a future Avenger. Probably us when we leave here." Pearl calmly explained as she tapped some consoles near the tube.

After a moment, Pearl turned away from the consol and headed out of the room; Trance and Ivory following her. To Trance, Pearl seemed different.

She seemed more stern and formal, like the way Dylan explained to her about protocols in the Commonwealth. Pearl was acting like a practical officer.

A total of four minutes went by with not a word for Pearl. She was holding a flexi in her hand and occasionally tapping the pad and having a frown of concentration on her face.

"Pearl, what are you doing?" Trance asked after a heavy five minutes of silence.

"I'm extracting the information from the Andromeda in order to contact Gerksand." Pearl quickly stated.

"Oh." Trance quietly replied as she heavily sat down on her chair. She was getting bored.

For a while she watched Ivory hover in place near to Pearl. Counting how many times the blue and gold light flashed.

"Got it!" Pearl suddenly stated which caused both Ivory and Trance to jump. Well for Ivory, she just trembled a little.

Pearl then walked over to her seat and sat down. She was about place her hand over the left disk, but suddenly stopped and seemed to remember something.

She turned over in her chair and looked back Trance and Ivory.

"Ummm, Trance. Could you make yourself scarce? I'm about to contact Gerksand and…" But Trance interrupted.

"Nuf said, I understand." With that, Trance left the room her purple tail the last thing seen before it disappeared outside the door.

Pearl smiled; she was glad that Trance was here. She brought a sense of peace with her, not to mention a bit of luck.

Pearl then shifted her gaze to Ivory. She raised her eye brow as she watched Ivory blink rapidly.

"No you can't stay. Gerksand must think that this…" Pearl holds up the metal case containing Trojan-Horse. "…is you."

For a reply, Ivory zoomed straight for Pearl and not giving Pearl a chance, entered her.

"Stubborn…thing!" Pearl angrily stated as she felt Ivory merge minds.

_You need me. More than you will ever know. _Ivory stated in her mind. _Now, let's get this show on the road!_

"Great! Now you're catching human phrases." Pearl muttered to herself as she placed her hand over the disk to right.

Instantly at the presence of Pearls hand above, the disk rose up to meet her out stretched hand. When her fingers touched the top of it, the screen flared to life in front of Pearl.

She then entered the correct frequency in order to contact Gerksand. She made sure that the Andromeda would not be able to know about the frequency.

Not a minute passed after Pearl entered the frequency when she got a reply back.

A second later, the image of Gerksand appeared on the screen. Pearl swallowed hard. Not from fear, but to stop herself from spitting on Gerksand's sneering face.

"Pearlana! What a pleasant surprise." Gerksand smoothly stated.

"Shut your crap Gerksand." Pearl spoke through clenched teeth.

"Tisks tisks. Such strong language, Pearlana." Gerksand toyed.

Pearl gripped her arm rest and grinded her teeth. Her 'strong language' was nothing compared to what was forming inside Pearls mind. Biting her tongue, she held it in though.

"But I can see you're impatient. So let's get down to business. I believe you have thought over my offer?"

"Yes…"

"And…?"

"I will trade the Ivory Core for my _brothers. _And read my lips Gerksand, I will trade the Ivory Core for both of my brothers." Pearl clearly stated.

Gerksand nodded his head. "Good choice. I knew you would make the right choice."

Pearl watched as he tapped something on his consol. "I'm sending you the slipstream route now. Follow them and you'll arrive at Omar'sha."

Pearl nodded her head and watched as the Gerksand disappeared from the screen for it to show the correct route.

When the downloading was complete, Pearl heard Gerksand over the com.

"See you soon…" And then Gerksand cut the com.

Not that Pearl minded either. Before she downloaded the directions, she made sure to scan for any virus. Knowing Gerksand, well you never know what he'll do.

"You can up out now Trance." Pearl called out, knowing full well that Trance was near.

Trance peeked from outside the door. She then walked in and took her place behind her consol.

As Pearl downloaded the directions and memorized them, Trance was looking around. She had to admit that it was all very neat. Perhaps Dylan will allow Pearl to install OZ into the Andromeda.

But thinking about Andromeda and Rommie, Trance shook her head. There was no way Andromeda was going to allow that.

Absentmindedly, Trance turned away from the consol to look towards the screen. Her mouth dropped at the sight.

"Look Pearl! It's…us…" Trance excitedly stated as she pointed.

Pearl looked up and saw the Eureka Maru launch out of the hanger. It was strange to see the ship, the way it use to look and seeing it now. Not to mention even weirder the fact that past Trance and Pearl were on that ship.

"Can they see us?" Pearl heard Trance ask.

Pearl shook her head. "No, OZ does a pretty good job in hiding us from their sensors…I mean our sensors. Or…never mind." Pearl shuts her mouth.

Time was confusing, and she didn't want a headache right now.

She finished downloading the directions, and integrated them into the system.

"Ok, looks like we're good to go. All we have to do is weight for the opportune moment and we're off." Pearl stated as she released herself from the straps on the seat and stood up.

Trance watched as Pearl closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders backwards as she flexed them. In doing so caused Pearl to suddenly wince in pain.

"Are you ok Pearl?" Trance asked, worried.

Pearl snapped her eyes open and looked at Trance. "Uh? Oh, yeah. I'm ok, just…a memory." Pearl replied.

She then turned towards the door. Before she left though, she turned towards Trance.

"Call me when the Eureka Maru…" She stated while motioning towards their past selves. "…turns into the Avenger. Ok?"

Trance nodded her head and watched as Pearl disappeared down the corridor. And she thought that she was cryptic. Pearl was keeping her own secrets as well.

As Pearl walked down the corridor, she was going through turmoil of thoughts and memories. Some of those memories were all too fresh.

She placed her hand over her chest, feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat. She remembered, back on the Orion, how close she felt to death. The pain when she was shot was oh so clear to her.

Even though Ivory healed her wound and brought her back into the land of the living, Pearl knew that she had been dead for a good long minute. She remembered darkness…just darkness every which way she looked.

And then…silence. No, not really silence because she had heard whispers. Whispers echoed all around her in the darkness, but she didn't see who they came from. And then pain coming from her back to shoot all the way towards her chest.

It was then that she had opened her eyes, only for her to look straight into the blue eyes of a man that she had never seen before.

Smirking to herself, Pearl remembered her own reaction; screaming at the top of her lungs for them to get away from her. Or more exactly, for them to get the hell away from her.

Then she found out that she wasn't wearing her nano-langue, not that you needed it when you were on the Omega Orion because everyone spoke the same language.

She remembered when Trance tried to calm her down. If only they knew everything that she had gone through.

Pearl roughly shook her head. That was the past, and thiswas the present. She had to keep her mind clear if she wanted to carry out her plan…

"Pearl! They just transformed!" Pearl heard Trance call out.

_This is it…are you ready?" _Ivory asked.

"I was born ready." Pearl answered. But that was not what she was really thinking. Inside she was shaking from head to toe, and Ivory knew it.

Pearl made it to command and saw that the Eureka Maru was completely transformed. From this prospective, Pearl understood why Beka was so pissed at her. The Eureka Maru looked like a completely different ship now.

Suddenly, the sliprunners on the ship were activated.

"Buckle up Trance!" Pearl called out as she ran towards her seat. She jumped on it and bucked herself in.

Trance didn't need to be told twice. She already knew what it felt like to NOT listen to Pearls warnings. She buckled herself onto her seat and even tightened it.

"What are you going to do?" Trance asked as she watched Pearl pilot the ship so that it was right behind their past selves.

"You see Trance, Oz can do a lot of things. Even conceal us from others, but it can't conceal slipstream events." Pearl explained.

"So you're going to use the same slipstream as our past selves." Trance replied.

"Hopefully…" Pearl muttered to herself as she piloted the ship towards the just opened slipstream route.

Pearl was right behind their future selves, and when they entered slipstream she followed closely behind.

"Wave goodbye to the Avenger, Trance." Pearl spoke up with a laugh as she turned down a tunnel. A great flash of green light later, and Pearl was navigating thought normal slipstream like a rollercoaster.

No time dilatations, no going back in time; just normal slipstream that would take them to their destination.

She was no expert like Beka was, but she could pilot in a slipstream pretty fairly.

They exited slipstream and reentered it when Pearl found the next slipstream route. After exactly three jumps, they were now piloting through the last slipstream route.

At this time, Pearl was so tense she was gripping the silver disks too tightly.

_Pearlana, relax. You won't save your brothers if you're a nervous wreck. _Ivory carefully stated

"_Easy for you to say…" _Pearl replied while clenched her teeth.

Pearl safely existed slipstream and entered normal space. For a moment, Pearl wondered if Gerksand had given her the wrong directions.

The reason for this would be that there was nothing in front of them. No planets, no space port, nothing but a clutter of meteors.

"This can't be right." Pearl stated to herself as she tapped her consol.

Trance was scanning the area, for anything peculiar. It was then that she found something.

"I'm picking up a high energy signal from one of the meteors." Trance stated.

"That's can't be possible. Who in their right minds would make a base out of a meteor?" Pearl questioned as she turned towards Trance.

Trance just shrugged her shoulders and continued her scanning.

Pearl turned towards the screen and for a moment looked towards the meteors. To think that her brothers were in one of those meteors, she just couldn't believe it.

"Um…Pearl?" Pearl turned her gaze away from the screen to look towards Trance.

Trance looked towards Pearl, her face in absolute shock.

"Remember that energy signal I told you about?" She asked.

Pearl nodded her head.

"It moved…"

"What do you mean 'it moved'?"

Trance seemed to look past Pearl and towards the screen. Pearl watched as Trance's eyes expanded.

"There's something really bad behind me isn't there?" Pearl questioned.

All Trance could do was nod. Very slowly, Pearl turned away from Trance and looked towards the screen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Pearl screamed as she quickly maneuvered the ship away from the mass that was coming straight for them.

It was a meteor all right, but this sucker triples the size of the Omega Orion. This bad boy could probably take the Andromeda and the Omega Orion in just one of those hangers.

"_Wait a minute. Hangers…?" _Pearl questioned to herself as she looked closely at the meteor.

Now getting a good look at it, Pearl saw that the meteor did have hangers. Thousands of them, along with lights, and technology that Pearl knew was there own.

"Son of a…"

"Pearl, it doesn't do any good to swear."

Pearl gave Trance a glare. "Now you're starting to sound like my mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment…"

Suddenly, one of the hangers from the meteor opened up. Then a voice echoed all around them from the com.

"Welcome to Omar'sha. We've been expecting you." Then the com was cut off.

"This is it." Pearl stated as they were pulled in.

"Um…what's the plan?" Trance suddenly asked.

Pearl turned away from the screen and got up from her seat. She then walked over towards Trance. She then placed her hand over her heart.

"Trance, I need you to be a temporary hostess for…"

"NO PEARL!" Trance suddenly yelled.

"What's your problem? The Ivory Core doesn't bite."

Trance seemed flustered all of a sudden; almost like she didn't know how to explain to Pearl why she would not take Ivory.

"It's just think that…Ivory will be better off with you." Trance explained.

Pearl raised her eye brow. "Trance, Ivory can't come with me."

_And why can't I come? _Ivory suddenly questioned.

Pearl sighed and placed her fingers to her temple and began to rub them.

"Look you two, we are about to enter enemy territory. You Trance are to stay here and place yourself in the engine room. That place holds a high quantity of OZ and should conceal you from scanners." Pearl stated.

"_And as for you, Ivory, you are to stay with Trance." _

_No._

"_No?"_

_That's right. Read my lips. If I had any…but that's not the point. The point is I will not leave you. Besides, Gerksand won't be able to know that I'm with you. _Ivory firmly stated.

"_And why is that?" _Pearl questioned.

_It is quite simple really. I am a part of you, whether you like it or not._

"Forgive me, but I don't like the sound of that." Pearl stated out loud.

It was then that they heard the sound of clampers as the Avenger had fully entered the hanger.

Pearl turned towards Trance, who was grinning to herself. If the Ivory Core could smirk it would have since Pearls resolve was already shaking.

"What did I do to disserve such stubborn…beings!" Pearl screeched as she stumped towards her seat to pick up Trojan.

With Trojan in her hand, Pearl walked up to Trance.

"Wipe that smile off your face. And also, be prepared to make a fast gateway when I return with the others." Pearl instructed.

Trance figured that already. So she decided to familiarize herself with the controls of the Avenger.

Pearl was about to head out of the command, but doubled back and stared straight at Trance.

"Also…be prepared to leave…with or without me." Pearl calmly stated.

Before she could get a reply from Trance, Pearl quickly walked out of command and headed for the doors.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Trance take one look towards her and then head towards engineering.

Pearl then shifted her gaze towards the door and with silence watched as it slowly opened to reveal the hanger deck.

A whole squadron of officers 'greeted' (if you can use that term) her with their rifles at the ready. They stared at Pearl and then towards the swirling blue/gold mist that was inside the sphere in hands.

"We are to escort you to the Commander." One of the men stated.

Pearl kept her features tight like a stone, hiding all emotions. She slowly stepped down the ramp and towards the guards.

"You are caring one forcelance. Hand it over." Another guard ordered.

Without hesitation, Pearl reached towards her forcelance and pulled it out. Before giving it to him, she pressed a small button on the hilt. It made no sound, or blinked. But what ever Pearl did, it was for a reason.

The guard took the forcelance and seemed to jump back away from Pearl. She had to keep a straight face so that she wouldn't smirk. They were afraid of her.

All of them, Pearl could see it in their eyes. No doubt Gerksand had stated not to underestimate her.

"_Good, let them fear me. It makes things so much easier." _Pearl stated to herself as she followed the guards out of the hanger.

Gone was Pearls fear and tension. In it place was a deep calm that surprised Pearl at first. But then she felt Ivory merge minds with her. It was then that she was thankful that Ivory pestered to stay with her.

"_And so we enter…" _Ivory began.

"…_into the lions den." _Pearl finished.

Her mission had begun…

* * *

**AHA! Another chapter bites the dust! Next will real come soon. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**And now for a special thank to the following reviewers:**

**Lostlondi** – (takes a bow) thank you thank you! Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. Hope you liked this new installment. YAY! You saw the pictures! I'm so glad that you did. I posted a new pic, gives an idea on what Gerksand looks like. Creepy…lol. Well, I'm off to write the next chapter. Later!

**Jade Rhade** – I knew you changed your name at some point. Well personally, I like this one. The reason: 1) Jade – jades and emeralds are my favorite stones. 2) it's from your story which gives a curiosity as to what your story is about. And 3) which is obvious. It has RHADE in it! So don't change it again. :D

Now as for your questions:

"You talk too much!" is a variation from what Dylan said during the first episode of Season 1. It's when he's battling with Gaheris. Gaheris talks about something of '…you shall weep the whirlwind' (or something like that) and Dylan states that "you know what your problem is, Rhade? You talk too much."

And as for the man who told Pearlana what to do, that was just some random officer. I should have stated who though. I'll go change that. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask. Catch later! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curios minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	19. The Abyss’ Advocate

**Disclaimer:** Andromeda does not belong to me. Only Pearl, the Ivory Core, and the Parallel dimension belong to me. So no suing!

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album in my bio! So go check out my bio and click on the link to my photo album. From there just click on **Fanfiction – My one and only Pearl** and it will take you to some photo's I found or made that will give you an idea of my characters.

* * *

Title _**My one & Only Pearl** _

Author_ **Ivory Core**_

**Chapter 19: _The Abyss' Advocate_**

The guard's escorted Pearl down many twist and turns towards where she thought was the command deck.

Pearl kept a straight face as she walked down the hallway. In her hands she held the transparent sphere that inside the 'Ivory Core' swirled around. Blue and gold mist swirled inside the sphere, giving off a faint glow to surround Pearls hands and to reflect across her face.

Occasionally, she would feel a slight tingling at the tips of her fingers as they pressed against the sphere. This was a reminder for her on what she was really holding.

As they walked, Pearl noticed that about four guards were in front of her while another set of four were behind her. The rest, she supposed, where in the back. Each guard had their weapons tightly held.

As Pearl walked, she tried to take quick glances around her. The interior was very much like the Orion, but looking firmer. No doubt it didn't have OZ installed.

It was hard though to think that this meteor had been carved in to become a base. She had to give points for the construction. But too bad she was going to blow it up.

A smirk played across Pearls lips as she thought this, but she quickly wiped it away before the guards could notice.

They had turned a corner and straight ahead Pearl could clearly see a light blue 'wall' at the end of the corridor.

They were heading straight for the wall. Instantly, yet silently, Pearl kept her guard up. Knowing Gerksand, you never know what he had up his sleeves.

But once they were near to the wall, it slid to the side revealing the command deck.

"_Into the belly of the beast…" _Pearl heard Ivory state.

"_That does nothing for my morale, Ivory." _Pearl smoothly muttered back to Ivory.

"_Sorry…"_

Pearl was escorted inside the command deck. They took her down a small ramp that turned inward. Pearl walked down the ramp and stopped at the end.

A little away from her, someone's back was facing her. Hands were clamped firmly behind the back. Pearl stood where she was, waiting for them to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long.

"Sir. Pearlana Orianna Harper." One of the officers firmly stated next to Pearl.

Pearl watched as the back that was facing her slowly turned around to reveal the one face she wanted so desperately to bash in.

Gerksand slowly turned around to face Pearl. When his eyes laid down on her, he grinned deeply when he saw the Ivory Core sphere in her hands.

With his hands still clamped behind his back, Gerksand turned his head and gave a quick nod towards one of the officers who was standing next to some controls.

As Gerksand slowly walked towards her, Pearl gave a quick glance towards the officer. She watched as the officer turned a knob on the control pad and then seemed to raise something as well.

Her attention though was snapped back to Gerksand when he spoke to her.

"Welcome Pearlana. I see that you took heed of my warnings. Did the mention of your_Brothers _bring you here?" Gerksand mockingly asked.

Pearlana proudly raised her head and stared right into the false green eyes of Gerksand. She straightened her back and with confidence, firmly replied.

"Enough of your crap, Gerksand. I've only come here to trade for the freedom of my brothers. In exchange...I will give you the Ivory Core." Pearl clearly stated.

Instead of being pissed off, Gerksand gave Pearl a wide open grin which inwardly made Pearl gag.

Then Gerksand closed the distance between them and slowly traced a finger down from Pearls eye to her jaw. Well, not all the way though. Because the second Gerksand touched her face, Pearl swiftly turned her face away.

She heard Gerksand chuckle as he dropped his hand.

"Such fire in someone so young. I admire that." He spoke in a dreamy state towards Pearl.

Then, as if someone flicked a switch, Gerksand dropped his dreamy state and became all business.

"So, you have the Ivory Cory and I have your brothers. How about we trade now and I'll release your brothers." Gerksand brought forward.

Pearl snorted and rolled her eyes. "Nice try Gerksand. I trust you like I trust a scorpion into not stinging me."

Mockingly, Gerksand clamped his hands. He then turned his back on Pearl and walked towards a consol.

"I want to see my brothers, _personally_." Pearl firmly ordered while making emphasis on the word personally.

She wanted to see her brothers alive and well through her own eyes.

Silence for a minute, until Gerksand turned around to face Pearl. He gave a curt nod towards the guards surrounding Pearl.

"As you wish. Please, allow me to escort you." Gerksand spoke as the guards around Pearl moved away.

Pearl watched as Gerksand walked towards her side and motioned his hand for her to follow him. She had no choice but to do so.

They left command and walked down the corridor. Pearl heard footsteps behind her and took a glance over her shoulder. She saw that the guards who where escorting her before were now walking in step behind them.

"Just for precaution. You caught us all by surprise after that stunt you pulled back on the Orion." Gerksand stated.

Pearl knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the time when the Ivory Core took control over her body. The asshole didn't know that it wasn't Pearl who was doing all those flips and kicks.

"But now I wouldn't recommend that you pull a fast one on any of us, because if you do my guards won't hesitate to shoot." He dangerously warned.

He then leaned down till his lips were right next to her right ear. "And that goes for your brothers too." He whispered in her ear.

He then straightened up and continued walking forwards. He didn't notice the dangerous glint in Pearls eyes or the raging storm that was developing within them.

"_I swear I'm going to kill you! I swear it!" _Pearl heatedly stated to herself.

"_Calm yourself Pearl. You won't help your brothers if you don't clear your mind of revenge." _firmly stated the Ivory Core.

So Pearl bit her lower lip and walked down the hallway, keeping her distance from Gerksand.

After a maze of twists and turns, which made Pearl totally confused as to where she was, they arrived at a large hanger like door.

The door slid open with a loud metallic bang. The room before them was revealed in total darkness; only a small shaft of light from the ceiling was the only source of illumination.

Gerksand stepped forward unto the floor plating. Immediately, florescent blue lighting erupted from the floor and blinked on straight towards the middle of the room; creating a pathway.

Gerksand silently motioned for Pearl to follow. Pearl quickly looked around the room, but it was too dark to see if there was any indication that this was a trap. So she tightly gripped the sphere and took a step forward and then another.

She kept on taking steps like these; taking a step, looking around, and walking forwards again.

In the middle of the room, where the shaft of light was aiming down upon, Gerksand was calmly standing near an incredibly large hole in the floor.

Pearl climbed up some small steps until she was on a large floor platform. Very carefully she inched forwards until she was peering down the large hole in the inner rim of the platform.

Pearl's eyes widened as she saw that the hole looked like a bottomless pit. Pure darkness kept on going on and on. Not even the shaft of light did anything to brighten up the dark pit.

"Incredible, isn't it?" The voice of Gerksand jolted Pearl from her thoughts.

Pearl turned her head away from the hole to look up at Gerksand. No doubt her thoughts of fear and questions were etched across her face, because Gerksand suddenly gave Pearl a cunning grin.

"I meant the hologram." Gerksand calmly explained, while motioning with his hand towards the hole.

"Prisoners believe it as a bottomless pit and when they fall in, it does start out to feel that way. But that too is only an illusion, since they are suspended in mid air for only a few minutes.

And since the illusion is so real, the prisoners believe that they will fall forever. Until that is they land, and not so softly I might add, on the floor of the prison." Gerksand explained with a chuckle.

He then walked off the platform and started walking towards a wall unit that had slid open to reveal a control pad.

"Sick bastard." Pearl muttered to herself as she peered down.

"_Do you think my brothers are down there?" _Pearl asked Ivory.

"_Without a doubt." _Ivory replied.

Pearl lifted her head up and took a glance towards the door. The guards were all standing at attention, blocking the door with their rifles at the ready.

Suddenly Pearls attention was snapped back to the hole as it seemed to expand. Pearl stepped back until she was away from the platform, which she found out, was just another part of the hole.

Pearl turned her head towards Gerksand and watched for a moment as he turned a knob counter clockwise.

The sudden sound of metal scraping against metal was heard, and then something was shifting.

Pearl looked up and saw that the beam of light was the thing that was shifting positions. Now the entire room was illuminated, as well as the hole.

Like someone punched her in the stomach, Pearl looked down into the hole and now could clearly see a few people walk around at the bottom.

Pearl took a quick survey around the bottom of the hole. It was then that she noticed one particular young man with spiky blond hair.

Without thinking, Pearl kneeled on the ground and leaned over the hole before she opened her mouth.

"HARPER!" Pearl called out. From up here, she wasn't sure if it was Harper or Shamus. But she didn't really care. At least she could clearly see that one of her brothers were alive.

"They can't hear you or see you." The voice of Gerksand made Pearl snap her head up to face him.

The pit below once again resumed its bottomless pit look, with darkness all around.

"All they see is a shaft of light beaming down on them." He explained with a sick grin.

Swallowing hard, Pearl slowly got up to her feet and faced Gerksand.

"Release them." She firmly stated, even though her voice started to wobble a bit.

Gerksand's grin only grew wider. He folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Pearl like she was the tiniest person in the world.

"No." He calmly stated.

Something fall from Pearls chest to land at her feet, she thinks it was her heart.

"No?" She countered.

Now Gerksand was smiling like he had heard a good joke.

"Look, we had a deal. You release my brothers and I'll give you the Ivory Core." Pearl heatedly stated back.

"True, we did have a deal. But there was something I forgot to mention." Gerksand stated as he started walking towards Pearl.

On impulse, Pearl reached for her forcelance. But she forgot that the guards and taken it from her. This only made Gerksand smile wickedly as he stepped up to stand right in front of her.

Pearl, discovering that she was now weaponless, wasn't prepared for the quick hands as they reached out and snatched the sphere right out of her hands.

Like in slow motion, she watched as the sphere was taken from her hands and where now tightly grasped by Gerksand.

"You bastard!" Pearl screamed as she reached out to grab the sphere. She wasn't prepared though for her own forcelance to be aiming straight at her heart.

With one hand holding the sphere, Gerksand with the other was holding onto Pearls forcelance and aiming it straight at her chest.

"Beautiful weapon, Pearlana." Gerksand calmly said as he started moving forwards.

Pearl, knowing that a shot from the forcelance could kill her, started to back up as Gerksand stepped forward.

"Look, you can keep the forcelance. Just please, please release my brothers. You don't need us." Pearl urgently rushed out as she quickly stopped taking steps back.

The reason was because she was now at the very edge of the circled pit. One false step and she will be falling into the prison pit.

"See, now that's where you're wrong." Gerksand replied as he stepped up to be an inch away from Pearl.

He then leaned forward and bowed his head until his face was inches from Pearls.

"_Personal bubble invasion." _Pearl muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Pearl questioned, her golden eyes staring right into Gerksand's mad green eyes.

"There was also something else the Abyss wanted…" Gerksand replied asnhis eyes glinted in the light.

Even though she had counted on Gerksand to take the sphere, even though she was counting on Gerksand to go back on the deal; she wasn't prepared for whathe was tellling her at this moment.

As Pearl looked into the insane eyes of Gerksand's, it came to her that there were things in this universe that could not be understood…until the very last minute.

"There's nothing else. You have the Ivory Core. What else is there!" Pearl screamed back, her voice etched in fear.

And then Gerksand leered right in front of her face.

"…you."

It was then that Gerksand pushed the forcelance against Pearls chest. It was so sudden, that Pearl lost her balance and started to fall backwards.

She flailed her arms wildly, her eyes expanded to twice their size at the surprise that she was falling into the pit.

But nothing could stop her backwards fall as gravity took over. As she fell over the edge and into the pit, Pearl screamed. She couldn't help it as her voice rose up to scream as well as throw a final curse at Gerksand before she was completely enveloped in darkness.

"YOU BASTARD!" Pearls voice seemed to echo all around the room long before she disappeared in the darkness of the pit.

With a chuckle, Gerksand turned away from the pit. The small sphere he held in one hand while the other still held Pearls forcelance.

Once he stepped off the platform, the hole began to close itself. Gerksand walked towards the guards who were at the door.

He then tossed Pearls forcelance towards one of the guards.

"Think of it as a souvenir." Gerksand stated as the guard caught it.

And then, with both hands, Gerksand gripped the sphere and brought it up towards his face. The blue/gold mist created a glow that illuminated his face.

He grinned wickedly as he looked at the sphere. He then brought it away from his face and took a quick glance towards the platform where the pit was located.

"He will be pleased." Gerksand firmly stated as he held the sphere in his hands.

With the guards at his heels, Gerksand walked out of the room and headed straight for the core of the ship. This was where he was to install the Ivory Core at the core of the Omar'sha.

As Gerksand held the sphere in his hands on the way to the core of the ship, he had no way of knowing that chaos was about to erupt from all corners of his base…

* * *

**SORRY!** **I'm so sorry for this real late chapter! I had a serious case of writers block.**

But I'm back and kicking! I thank you all for the awesome reviews! Damn rule. But please know that I thank each and every one of you. YOU KEEP ME GOING!

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curious minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	20. It all comes down…

**Disclaimer:** IT ALL BELONGS TO ME! (Government burst into room and handcuffs me) I WAS ONLY KIDDING! I swear only Pearl, Ivory core, and any characters from the parallel dimension belong to me! I SWEAR IT!

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**VOTE'S NEEDED! **As much as I like **_Alicia Witt_** to play Pearl, I have another thought for the job. **_Alyson Hannigan_** would also be a great Pearl. If none of you know who she is; she was the witch, Willow, from Buffy. So I would like your votes on who you think should play Pearl.

Thanks again.

* * *

P.S. You all know already that if you want to see my photo album to just go to my bio and click on the link. From there just click on **Fanfiction – My one and only Pearl** and it will take you to some photo's I found or made that will give you an idea of my characters.

* * *

Title _**My one & Only Pearl** _

Author_ **GreenLeaf7**_

**Chapter 20: _It all comes down…_**

Pearl fell backwards into the pit, arms flailing wildly but to no avail as gravity took over. As she fell, she screamed her curse as darkness engulfed her.

"YOU BASTARD!" Pearl screamed.

It seemed to echo all around her as she fell. All she could see was darkness every which way she turned. She knew that this was all an illusion, but it still felt like she was falling forever.

As she fell, confusion played across her mind. Why did the Abyss want her? Why was she so important that the Abyss wanted her and the Ivory Core?

Well, Pearls questions took a standstill when she finally landed on something not so soft. Whatever she landed on dropped to the floor as Pearl landed on it and whatever it was, groaned.

A second later, Pearl found herself sprawled on her stomach on top of whatever had broken her fall.

"Ouch…" Pearl muttered as shook her head.

"I second that motion." came a grunt from below Pearl.

"Harper!" Pearl excitedly exclaimed as she quickly rolled away from the body of her brother.

Sure enough, it was her brother who slowly got up to a sitting position. He rubbed his head and slightly winced. He then looked up to face the person who had landed on him.

His face lighted up like a Christmas tree. Joy and surprise played across his face when he saw who it was.

"PEARLANA!" he exclaimed as he quickly hugged Pearl tightly like he wouldn't let go.

Pearl quickly embraced her brother just as tightly, taking a second to understand that this was her brother Shamus.

"You're alive! I thought you were dead!" Pearl rushed out as she tightly hugged her brother, her eyes misting with tears.

"Dead? I thought you were dead. We all thought you had died!" Shamus stated as he tightly hugged his sister.

As much as this reunion was fantastic, Pearl was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"Ummm Shamus, I can't breathe." Pearl softly said.

Shamus released his tight hold on his sister, but still held them around her as if afraid she would disappear.

He maneuvered himself so that he was looking straight at Pearl. It was then that she saw the golden eyes of her brother. She couldn't help but smile.

Shamus matched Pearls smile with one of his own. They were so caught up with finding each other that the sudden sound of someone clearing his throat caused them both to jump.

Pearl turned her head towards the owner of that sound, knowing who it belonged to but not believing it. Her suspicions were correct when she saw spiky, dirty blond hair, and a figure that was taller than both of them.

"Brendan?" Pearl whispered, not believing it.

Brendan flashed one of his charming smiles, but his eyes were shinning with un-ushered tears.

Shamus slowly got to a standing position and helped Pearl to her feet. When she was stable on her own, she slowly turned towards Brendan.

"I thought…but the Orion was destroyed. You're alive. How?" Questions raced through Pearls mind as she looked at her brother and then towards her cousin.

All this time she thought that Shamus and herself were the only survivors. She had planned to rescue him and Harper. Now, with her cousin right in front of her, Pearl began to wonder who else had survived the attack on the Orion.

Maybe it was a fate that she got imprisoned down here.

Pearl slowly walked towards Brendan, making sure that he wasn't some hologram. But Pearl immediately knew that it was the real Brendan.

How did she know? Well, it probably had to do with the noises of complaint coming from Brendan when Pearl jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed the life out of him.

Just hearing Brendan complain about getting all mushy, brought Pearl the warmest feeling that her family was slowly coming together again.

"Hey, what about me?" I sudden voice cut through Pearls thoughts.

Pearl removed her arms from Brendan and turned towards the voice. Her smile reflected the all too familiar smirk of a smile coming from Harper.

"HARPER!" Pearl screamed in joy as she raced towards her brother.

Pearl wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as he wrapped her waist with his good arm. With a little swing, Pearl found herself a little off the ground and swinging lightly as her brother held on to her.

"I was so worried. I thought I had lost you." Pearl whispered as she held him.

Chuckling, Harper replied. "You'll never loose me, sis. I'm too good looking to be lost."

After pulling away slightly, Pearl slugged Harper on the shoulder. "Smart ass." Pearl humorously muttered.

But in this position, it was than the Pearl got to see Harper's bloodied nose and arm which Harper cradled.

"I'll kill him." Pearl muttered as she looked over Harper towards Shamus and Brendan.

"Are there any more survivors of the Orion?" She asked as she stepped to the middle of the room.

Shamus was snapped out of his thoughts. He had been noticing how close his sister and Harper had become. Though of course Harper was his own DD, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"There's a small group of us in this cell. But when they dropped me in here, I heard one of the guards say about another cell with the rest of the surviving crew members." Brendan answered.

"_Perhaps the captain survived as well." _Ivory whispered in Pearls mind.

Like on cue, Pearl heard a voice quietly speak from behind her…

"Pearlana?" A hesitant voice asked.

Pearl's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She was facing Shamus and Brendan while Harper was besides her.

Very slowly, Pearl turned around to face the owner of the voice. A voice she thought she would never hear again.

Her eyes widened as she saw him. He was leaning heavily on a door frame, one leg tightly bandaged. With one hand he gripped the door frame as he straightened himself up.

"Gaheris?" Pearl whispered, not believing it. All this time she thought he was dead. All this time seeking revenge with the thought that Gaheris had been killed. And yet here he was, alive and somewhat standing.

"But…you were shot from behind. You had no pulse…" Gaheris spoke to himself, but it was clear enough for everyone to hear.

"You didn't say anything about Pearlana getting shot!" Brendan heatedly said as he looked towards Pearl.

Pearl was already walking towards Gaheris. Soon she was standing right in front of him, her golden eyes looking up and into the warm chocolate colored eyes of Gaheris Rhade; the one she had thought had died back on the Orion.

"I guess we both thought the same thing." Pearl softly answered as she looked up at him. "I thought you had died since the ship was destroyed." She finished.

She then turned towards the others. "I thought you were all dead." She said loudly enough for all to hear.

Silence for a while, as everyone digested the information that Pearl was alive and well. Same going for Pearl who now saw that all of those she had ever loved and cared about were all right here.

A sudden rumble from beneath them made everyone look down in question. Pearl's eyes widened as she knew what was going on.

"You might want to hold on to something." Pearl urgently stated as she moved herself to stand at the door frame.

"Pearl, what's going…?" Harper didn't get to finish since it seemed that the entire ship was now pelting to its side.

The floor beneath them trembled so violently that everyone was thrown to the floor, including Pearl.

The walls surrounding them began to ripple like an unknown force was trying to tear it apart. Pieces of the ceiling from above began to chip and crack and soon after fall to the floor to split into a thousand pieces.

Everyone quickly scrambled out of the way of the falling pieces of ceiling. Harper, Shamus and Brendan made their way to a corner of the room that appeared to have not been totally smashed by the rocks.

Pearl on the other hand, stayed where she was.

"_I'm guessing this is the work of Trojan?" _Pearl heard Ivory mater of factually stated.

"_This? Oh this is just a warm up. The real fireworks come later…and then there's the aftermath affect." _Pearl explained.

"_Oh joy…" _Ivory muttered.

Suddenly Pearl felt someone's hand hold unto hers tightly. She turned her head and looked straight at Gaheris. He had maneuvered himself so that he now was lying right next to Pearl, his hand holding tightly to hers.

When Gaheris looked straight at Pearl, she knew he was silently questioning what was happening, but at the same time knowing this was all her doing.

Pearl just gave him a wide grin followed by a wink.

A huge wall unit suddenly began to vibrate so hard that it began to crack. The cracks kept on expanding until it covered the entire wall. Pearl knew what was coming next and Gaheris quickly knew too.

Without a thought, he maneuvered himself again. But this time he was now protectively covering Pearl with his arms wrapped around her. He tucked her head so that she was protected.

A good thing too, since the entire wall unit blew up to cover everyone in dust and debris. Now a huge gaping hole was revealed, leading directly into the hallway.

After a few more minutes more of tense feeling, everything suddenly stopped. No more trembling and no longer were things falling on them. A deadly silence covered the scene.

It was like a blanket of death had swept across the ship, not one sound except the steady humming of something that vibrated through the floor beneath the small group. An emergency powered engine would be Pearls guess.

Pearl slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Gaheris too had his eyes open, already scanning the area.

When Pearl tried to sit up, it was than that she felt something poke her back. She immediately froze.

"Sorry…" She heard Gaheris say as he removed his arm that was pressed against her back before.

What she was feeling before was his bone blades slightly poking her back. When he removed his arms from wrapping around her, Pearl slowly got up to a sitting position.

If it wasn't for the impending fact that time was racing for them to get out of this hell hole, Pearl wouldn't have minded to stay in that position with her being so close to Gaheris…

"_Bad thoughts Pearl! Bad thoughts…!" _Pearl mentally slapped herself.

Gaheris was already sitting up, but was look straight at Pearl with a questioning burning through his eyes.

But Pearl didn't meet his gaze and looked around. She couldn't see anything pass the dust that began to settle, so she called out to the others…hoping that they would answer.

"Alright! Who's dead?" Pearl called out.

"I'm alive! For the most part…" Came the voice of Harper, but Pearl didn't know which one.

"Is that a trick question?" Another voice rang out. Pearl had the suspicion that it was Harper while the other one was Shamus.

"I'm ok, if anyone wants to know." A voice only belonging to Brendan called out.

Pearl couldn't help but to smile as she watched her family walk out of the shadows towards them.

Pearl's eyes widened when they drew near. Each one of them was covered with dust and rubble; their hair was completely white from the debris. Their cheeks were smudged…and basically they looked like shit.

"Well you don't look much better yourself, you know." Shamus said as he walked forwards to help Pearl up to her feet.

Pearl's shock at seeing her family in such a mess must have reflected on her face. It was then that the words sunk in, they all looked like crap.

"Ok, will someone please tell me what the hell just happened!" Brendan questioned as Pearl got to her feet.

With the help of Shamus and Harper, Gaheris too was standing while leaning against a still standing wall.

"I believe Pearlana knows the answer to that question." Gaheris stated as he looked straight at Pearl.

Pearl's cheeks turned crimson and she again diverted her eyes from Gaheris'. She then turned towards her brothers and cousin.

"Ok Pearlana, spill the beans." Shamus said, his golden eyes staring straight at Pearls.

He had a thought as to what had happened. He had seen it in action when he was studying it. But he always wondered on what had happened to the last sample.

When Pearl didn't respond but looked at him with that twinkle in her eyes, he immediately knew.

"Please tell me you didn't take it…PEARL!" Shamus yelled.

Pearl rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And this is the thanks that I get for saving your buts. Remind me to never do it again" Pearl clearly stated with venom as she pushed passed her brothers.

"Oook, I'm lost." Brendan stated as he watched Pearl walk towards the wall which now had a giant hole in it.

Ignoring his question, Pearl bent down and peered into the hole…making sure that it was clear as well as seeing the damage that was done.

"What did Pearl take?" Harper asked, keeping his eyes on Pearl.

Shamus seemed to have short-circuited since he suddenly rounded on Harper, having a seriously ticked off look.

"First off, it's Pearlana. NOT Pearl." Shamus firmly said to Harper, his voice slightly rising. "Second, all that has happened is the result of a HIGHLY dangerous virus that Pearlana had stolen!"

Pearl swirled around and stared straight at Shamus, her eyes ablaze. In unison, both Harpers' took a step back. Harper on the other hand stopped when he noticed that Pearl was giving the glare towards his DD.

Pearl walked straight up to her brother Shamus, stopping when she was inches from him.

"Shamus Harper…" Pearl slowly and quietly spoke up, her voice covered with menace.

"…true, I did take the computer virus. It was unwanted, so I took it and made it even better _and _safer for humans." Pearl explained.

"You improved a computer virus? Not bad." Harper stated in awe as he walked up to stand beside her. Inwardly he was quite proud of his sister. She was a genius just like him.

"And as you can see, it helped a lot." Pearl said as she pointed towards the hole in the wall. "So can we drop the crap and get out of here? Or do you want to stay here as the ship slowly blows up?"

"I'm with her." Brendan said as he moved to stand next to stand next to Pearl and Harper.

Shamus was taken back completely by Pearls words. Since when did she ever talk like that? But when Shamus looked into his sisters eyes, he suddenly understood.

She had seen too much for someone her age. She no doubt had done things that no teenage should have to do. What she went through, even if she was trained for it, shouldn't have happened.

His little sister had changed. Maybe somewhere in the survival cold state she was in was the sister he knew that always used to play pranks on everyone.

He didn't exactly know what to say now; he was too shocked by her spoken words. So all he said was…

"Ok."

Pearl blinked, suddenly looking like a lost child.

"I'm sorry Shamus. I…I don't know what came over me." She tried to explain, but Shamus placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand sis." He softly said giving his smile that Pearl loved so much.

"Ok, no more mushy stuff. Let's get out of here!" Brendan cut through as he walked towards the hole.

Pearl turned around and called out to Brendan.

"Brendan, wait!" Pearl called out.

Brendan turned around and looked at Pearl like she had gone mad.

"Wait? Wait for what? I say we get out of here A.S.A.P." He said in a rush. "Now who's with me?"

"Gaheris needs help." Pearl stated like it was so obvious.

Brendan snapped his mouth closed and bowed his head. He forgot about the Captains leg injury. He, Shamus, and Harper were fine; minus some broken bones and all; but having to drag a full grown man around wasn't going to be any fun.

Pearl turned away from Brendan and walked towards Gaheris. As she was walking, Gaheris noticed that her eyes looked slightly misted inblue…

His titled his head in question when he watched Pearl nod her head.

"I'll be fine Pearlana, but I want you to lead them out of here and…" Gaheris stopped speaking at what was happening.

You see, Pearl knew that having to drag Gaheris to the Hanger wasn't going to be an easy feet; especially if there were any more of Gerksand's men to slow them down.

So when Brendan finished talking and Pearl looked towards Gaheris, she was having a discussion with the Ivory Core.

"_No Pearlana, I will not leave you." _Ivory firmly stated when Pearl asked it to enter Gaheris.

"_Quit being so stubborn! Gaheris needs you more than me!" _Pearl hotly replied.

"_Pearlana, if I leave…you will be in more danger alone than with me being with you. What if you need my strength?" _Ivory stated back.

"_But if you think about it Ivory, it would be best if we did split. If one of us gets caught, it would be **one of us** and not the both of us._

_I don't know why Gerksand wants me, but I rather not have you being a part of me if it happens that I get captured." _Pearl explained.

"_Don't say things like that." _Ivory said, not liking the idea of Pearl being captured. _"But I will enter Gaheris. **BUT, **once I cure him…I go right back into you. Understood?"_

Pearl felt like she was talking to her mother, but she nodded her head just the same.

"_Understood..."_

Pearl had stopped in front of Gaheris then and had closed her eyes. The same strange sensation of loosing something swept over her as the Ivory Core left her to enter Gaheris.

"Pearlana, I don't…" Gaheris instantly stopped as the Ivory Core completely entered him.

Pearl on the other hand immediately began to fall backwards as she once again felt somewhat empty without Ivory being a part of her. It was strange really, but she actually felt somewhat complete when they were together.

Harper on the other hand quickly rushed behind Pearl and held on to her before she hit the floor.

"So it's true! The Ivory Core did choose you as its host!" Shamus said in awe.

Being slightly disorientated in being without Ivory, it took Pearl a minute to actually notice that Gaheris was speaking to her.

Or actually…it was Ivory.

"He's fighting back. I can't help him if he doesn't allow me to mind-melded with him." The multiple of voices belonging to Ivory spoke through Gaheris' lips.

In order for the Ivory Core to cure someone, it had to gain complete control over the person. When that happened, the hostess would go into a type of deep sleep as the Ivory Core fixed whatever the problem was.

Pearl shook her head and with the help of Harper, soon was back on her feet. It was than that she looked over towards Gaheris.

Upon the Ivory core entering him, he had slid to the floor and was now looking like someone was battling with himself.

"Captain…" Pearl started as she knelt by his side. His eyes were closed, his fingers clenched into a tight fist.

"Gaheris…" Pearl spoke up, a little louder.

Gaheris lifted his face and looked at Pearl. She could clearly see that the Ivory Core was trying to meld with Gaheris. Behind his dark brown eyes, Pearl could see a blue mist begin to form.

"Gaheris, you need to relax. Ivory can't help you if you resist its help." Pearl started but Gaheris shook his head roughly.

"Get it out of me Pearlana. I won't have it inside me…" Gaheris managed to say through gritted teeth.

Now Pearl was pissed. Here they were, time running out for them to get out of there and Gaheris picked a time like this to be stubborn!

"Gaheris Rhade, I don't know what you Nietzcheans are like…but I'll tell you one thing. If you don't stop resisting Ivory's help, then so help I will knock you out myself!" Pearl screamed.

Everyone gasped at Pearls outburst. She had just yelled at the captain! But Pearl was far from caring. Now that she was alone, she felt incredibly weakened. They had to get out of here and fast.

Gaheris looked at Pearl, his own eyes burning. But with one blink, he closed his eyes and breathed in.

There was a shuddering breath when Gaheris let it out, and Pearl knew that he had allowed the Ivory Core to enter him.

Gaheris opened his eyes and Pearl was taken back when his eyes were completely misted in blue.

"It's a bit different when you see it through your own eyes, isn't Pearl?" Ivory asked through Gaheris.

"Is he alright?" Pearl asked, not answering Ivory's question…even if it was the truth.

"He's in a state of rest. I'm repairing the damage now." Ivory stated.

A sudden shutter shook the floor. Everyone instantly looked at Pearl.

"That's our cue to get moving." Pearl explained as she stood up, Gaheris/Ivory following suit.

Making sure that Ivory could handle Gaheris, Pearl walked over towards the hole. Peering outside, Pearl could clearly see cables hanging from the ceiling and large chucks of metal lying on the floor.

It looked like a war zone, but other than that…Pearl could see that the coast was clear.

Pearl began to crawl out of the opening, but was stopped by Harper.

"Wait Pearl, we don't have any weapons. How are you supposed to even get a yard out of here if that asshole's men are running about?" Harper questioned.

True that this was a problem, but the solution was about to present itself.

"How about we talk _outside_? I don't want to spend another minute in here." Brendan stated as he moved pass Pearl and Harper to crawl out of the hole.

Pearl followed suit and soon after Gaheris/Ivory limped out of the hole. This left Harper and Shamus to be the last ones to leave.

As they all stepped out into the open scene, it was then that they saw the answer to their problem. During the explosions and fallen debris; the guards who had been patrolling the area had all been killed…their weapons still usable.

Pearl on the other hand couldn't help but to turn her head away from the sight. She didn't know why, but without Ivory she felt out of place. Like all the things she had done before were completely by instinct and the help of Ivory.

But now being alone…she just felt…small...small and tired.

"Sorry pal, but we need this more that you do." Brendan said as he picked up a gun from one of the fallen guards.

The men looked around for weapons that they could use, while Pearl stayed where she was.

"Hey, is anybody missing a forcelance?" Harper called out as he raised a golden forcelance in the air.

Pearl looked at it and couldn't help but to smile. It was her forcelance, the very one that Gerksand had taken from her!

Harper knew it was hers so without a second thought he raised it so that he could through it towards her.

"Go long!" He said as he flung the forcelance towards Pearl. With ease, Pearl caught it in the air, twirled it once and placed it back in its holder that was strapped to her right leg.

When everyone was pretty much prepared (Brendan taking a bit too far in looking like Rambo), they all turned towards the other end of the hall.

Pearl stared at it for a while, knowing that one part of the mission was complete. Now the second part was about to begin. Getting her family safely onboard the Avenger was her priority now.

As they set off down the corridor, secretly Pearl hoped that they won't have a run in with Gerksand. She hoped that he had somehow died during the first explosion.

She hoped…that she wouldn't have to face him…alone.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND IT'S A LONG ONE!**

So I expect lots of reviewers for this 13 page chapter! Off to write the next. See you later!

**P.S. Don't forget to vote on who you think should portray Pearl. Please….

* * *

**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curious minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	21. True Feelings

**Disclaimer:** Pearl, the Ivory Core, and the dimensional world ALL belongs to me. Sadly, Andromeda does not. I DON'T OWN RHADE! (Cries loudly)

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**Only** two people voted on who they think should play Pearl. It was either between Alicia Witt and Alyson Hannigan to play Pearl. **I NEED MORE VOTES!** So please, **ALL OF YOU, **vote!

The vote will last a week, so if it started Tuesday then it will end next Tuesday. Please vote.

P.S. And thank you to the two that did vote. :)

* * *

Title _**My one & Only Pearl** _

Author_ **GreenLeaf7**_

**Chapter 21: _True Feelings_**

The small band made their way down the corridor, all of their senses on high for any noise that would signal an enemy was close by.

They had formed a standard position of keeping themselves protected as well as ready for anything amiss.

Pearl and Brendan were in the lead, standing side by with their weapons at the ready. Harper was right behind them, his own gun loaded and ready, but grumbling about why he wasn't chosen to be in the front with Pearl.

The last ones were Shamus and Gaheris, who were in the back of the pack. Actually, it was really Shamus and Ivory since Gaheris was still in his state of deep sleep as Ivory repaired him.

They too had their weapons powered, but instead of Pearl and Brendan keeping the path up ahead clean, they had to keep watch if anything jumped on them from behind.

"Are we there yet?" Harper suddenly questioned. But he jumped when everyone rounded on him and gave him a death glare.

"Well, I was just wondering!" Harper countered back before folding his arms and looking like an angry child.

But this got Pearl into thinking…she really had no clue as to where they were going.

With all the twist and turns she had passed while under the eye of the guards when she had arrived, it was easy to get lost. And she wasn't even on the same deck, probably on the deck below or something.

Pearls sudden silence made everyone turn their heads to look at her. Feeling their gaze, she slowly turned around to face them.

She really didn't want to say it…but there was no other way.

"We have a problem…" Pearl started while diverting her eyes from the others.

"What kind of prob…?"

A sudden gunfire had sent a shot whizzing past Brendan's left ear, before he got to finish his sentence. An inch more and the shot would have pierced his ear for an earring.

"SHIT!" Brendan screamed as he stumbled away and fell to the floor.

"Get down!" Pearl screamed as she herself dropped to the floor.

Instantly, everyone else dropped to the floor and started firing. From the position they were in, only shadows on the walls could give them an indication as to where the enemy was located.

The corridor they were on was just about to split into three different directions, which was shaped like a T. This was the reason why Pearl decided to confess that she was officially lost. She didn't know which path to take.

They were now right smack in the corner unit where the three directions were about to show up and judging by how they were now pinned down by rapid gun fire…it was a good thing that Pearl chose to stop.

"Looks like someone knew we were going in this direction." Harper said as he fired shots at the enemy.

Pearl too had brought up her forcelance and was firing at the enemy, but stopped at Harper had said.

"_Someone knew? No, someone was watching us." _Pearl's eyes winded when she understood.

"Gerksand…" Pearl softly said as she swallowed hard.

Gerksand was watching them…at this very moment. This was all an ambush!

Pearls fury at this quickly evaporated any feeling of being alone and tired. With a new found energy from deep within the fires of her soul, Pearl turned towards the others.

"We can't stay here. Gerksand had planned all of this." Pearl stated.

"No doubt planning that we will use all of our weapons power…" Shamus continued as he too understood.

"So what do we do?" Brendan questioned as he took a lucky shot at one of the enemies legs.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Brendan screamed out as they all heard the scream of pain from Brendan's last target.

Pearl shook her head and couldn't suppress a smile. But the smile vanished when she began to think of what exactly they were to do.

They had no way of knowing which where the Hanger was or for that matter how to get there. They needed a map…

"_A map! The computer should have a layout of the whole ship!" _Pearl thought over, excitement coming over her that they still could have a chance.

Knowing that Harper had a dataport, Pearl quickly looked around for any computer pad that he could use to help them out.

Her eyes instantly landed on the wall facing them. A small door unit, looking like a shoot of some sort, was right next to a small computer pad on the wall.

"_Maps are in the guidance section of the computer, which is the last thing to go as the Virus eats everything else…"_ Pearl said to herself as she turned her attention to Harper.

Pearl, with her forcelance at the ready, quickly ran over towards Harper who was in the end of the group.

She skidded and dropped to Harper's side, just when a shot would have sliced across her shoulder blade.

"Harper, I need your help." Pearl rushed out to Harper.

Harper looked at Pearl, wondering what his sister was going to ask.

"You can enter a ships matrix, right?" Pearl asked.

Harper nodded his head, but then looked at Pearl when he thought of something. "I can, but it's dangerous to go into a computer that's infected with a virus."

But Pearl waved her hand like what he said wasn't important. "That's already taken care of when I improved the virus. It won't affect humans what so ever." Pearl confirmed.

With that said, Harper immediately jumped at the prospect of helping out as well checking out the destruction that Pearls virus was capable off. After all…he wanted to see his genius sister's work in action.

"What can I do?" Harper asked.

"If you can enter the ships matrix, can you find a way out of here?" Pearl asked.

Not a second had gone by when Harper immediately responded. "Sure can, as long as it's not melted into cra…well you get the idea." Harper answered.

Pearl gave a small smile to Harper before turning her head towards the wall facing them. Harper too turned to look at what his sister was looking at and it was then that he saw the computer pad.

"Cover me." Harper said as he picked up his gun.

Pearl nodded her head and winked at him before turning towards the others. With the simplest hand motions which Pearl signaled, the others immediately understood the plan and prepared themselves to cover Harper.

With her forcelance at the ready, Pearl waited until the firing had slow down some before signaling Harper to go.

Harper gave her a wink before running at full speed towards the other side. Like expected, gun fire erupted from the other side while Pearl, Brendan, and Gaheris fired back.

Dodging here and there, Harper made it to the other side. When he reached it, he gave Pearl the thumbs up before preparing himself to enter the computer.

Pearl watched for a minute as Harper connected his dataport. His eyes rolled back and he immediately slumped against the wall. But Pearl knew he was alright.

"You two have gotten close." A voice stated her in ear.

Pearl turned to see her brother looking at her, his eyes looking…sad.

"Yes, we have." Pearl said, not fully knowing where this was heading. Why was Shamus acting this way? And what was up with the sad eyes.

"In a way, it's like getting to know you again. It's like getting to know that other side of you." Pearl finished.

"Getting to know me again? My other side? What's that suppose to mean?" Shamus questioned.

Poor Gaheris/Ivory and Brendan were the only ones who were now firing at the enemy as Shamus and Pearl were having their 'little' discussion.

"Why are you acting this way? You've been spitting out remarks to Harper since I got here and now you're acting like a crab." Pearl heatedly replied.

"Well I _think_ it's my job to watch over my sister before she makes a huge mistake." Shamus countered.

Pearls eyes widened in surprise. "What the _hell_ are you talking about!"

"Don't give me that look, because you know exactly what I'm talking about. I know the way your mind clicks Pearl…Pearlana!" Shamus countered back.

"You see! Now I'm calling you the way _he_ nicknamed you!"

It was than that Pearl understood. Her brother was jealous. In seeing the way Harper and her had interacted, Shamus was feeling left out. Well she was going to stop this once and for all.

"Shamus Harper, for your information I happen to like my new nickname and yes you're right. Harper and I have gotten close." Pearl began.

Shamus made to speak, but Pearl cut him off by placing her finger over his lips to shush him.

"But that doesn't mean you are being replaced. I love you Shamus and I always will!" Pearl said as she removed her finger from Shamus' lips.

"You will always have a special first class seat in my heart. You, mom, and dad…my family will _always _have a special place in my heart. And don't you forget it!" Pearl emphasized as she poked at Shamus' chest.

Shamus looked away from Pearl to look at Harper who was still slumped against the wall.

"You're going to stay here….aren't you? You're going to stay with Harper." Shamus softly whispered as he looked straight back at Pearl.

Pearl pursed her lips and didn't answer Shamus' question. But it really wasn't a question but a statement, after all Shamus was right. He knew the way Pearls mind clicked and he knew that Pearl was going to stay.

The only thing he didn't know was why…

"OH SHIT!" Harper suddenly screamed out as his dataport went up in sparks.

Pearl and Shamus instantly turned their heads towards Harper as he began jolting around while trying to pull out the cord.

Without a thought, Pearl left Shamus' side and ran to Harper. When she got there she helped him to take off the cord.

"I have GOT to get this thing spark proof!" Harper said to know one in particular as he rubbed his neck.

"Are you ok?" Pearl asked her voice caked in worry.

Harper, seeing that he now had an audience, looked at Pearl. His eyes widened as he suddenly gripped Pearls arms tightly.

"They're surrounding us Pearl. They're all over the place. At least fifty are coming from behind us! And over sixty are coming from the front!" Harper stated.

"There's no way out…" Harper finished as he looked straight into Pearl's golden eyes.

It felt like her brain had turned to mush. Pearl couldn't think, couldn't react, couldn't do anything but stare at Harper and blink.

As her blankness covered her, a tiny flame from with began to grow. She didn't come all this way to be stopped.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Pearl stated as she blinked and looked around.

The others, who had not heard the discussion due to the gun fire, were oblivious as to what was happening between Pearl and Harper.

"You said there was no way out…are you sure about that." Pearl said as she looked around the corridor they were in.

Harper appeared to be lost in doomsday, since he didn't respond to Pearl. She had to snap her fingers in front of his face to get him out of his 'we're done for' state of mind.

"Stay with me Harper!" Pearl called out as Harper looked at Pearl startled.

"We're not dead yet. Now you said that there was no way out, are you absolutely sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah, there are no other corridors or entrances that aren't already filled with dirtbags." Harper stated, wondering where Pearl was going with this.

Pearl had been looking around the entire area and it was then that she discovered a well concealed door a little down the corridor (where they had came from), large enough for Gaheris to crawl into.

"A way out doesn't mean a path seen." Pearl said mostly to herself. "Where does this door lead to?" Pearl asked as she maneuvered herself to crouch in front of it.

"That? That's not a door. It's a hatch to the ventilation shaft." Harper explained.

"The ventilation shaft?" Pearl questioned as she maneuvered her fingers all around the door, looking for a latch or anything.

"Yeah, it's a kind of catwalk that runs the length of the ship. Anything that doesn't belong in there will immediately get sent into the disposal and gas section of the ship."

Harper explained.

"But this shaft was shut down." He finished.

Pearl looked at Harper and gave him an 'it's so obvious' look, but he appeared to be clueless. So she had to give him an all too blunt clue.

"And where does this shaft end up in?" Pearl asked in a pleasant voice.

"Oh, it goes all around the ship. Right to the hang…." Harper's eyes widened as he figured it out.

"You see, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Pearl said as she turned her attention back to the door. She noticed that the hatch was old, with rust lining the edges. It wouldn't be difficult to _open_ it.

"But the latch is in the _inside_, not on the outside. There's no way to open the…" Harper swallowed his tongue when he watched Pearl give one hard side kick to the door.

With a bang the hatch gave way and fell inside the now visible shaft. Pearl turned towards Harper and gave him the biggest grin.

"Shall we?" She pleasantly asked as she motioned with her hands the shaft.

Harper gave his own smirk before peering inside the shaft. While he did so, Pearl turned towards the others and waved them over.

Shamus had kept his eyes on Pearl the entire time, watching as they talked and when she kicked the wall. Inside himself he was screaming. Pearl didn't tell him that she was going to stay or not. And that only meant one thing.

"_Once we get out of here, we're immediately leaving this dimension and going to the other where our families went to. If Pearlana stays here any longer, I'm going to loose her." _Shamus confirmed with himself.

When Brendan, Gaheris/Ivory, and Shamus reached Pearl and Harper; they were looking fatigued…all except for Gaheris.

"What did you find?" Brendan as he peered into the shaft.

Gaheris and Shamus kept watch with their weapons at the ready. But it was strange; the firing had stopped all together. Almost like they were waiting…

"A way out." Pearl replied as she maneuvered herself to kneel next to the hatch. "Give me your spare forcelance."

Without question, Brendan unhooked his own and gave it to Pearl. Once it was in Pearls hands she motioned for Brendan to crawl into the shaft.

Without a word, and all too eagerly, Brendan crawled in. Soon after Pearl turned to look at Shamus, their eyes locking for a brief moment before he disappeared inside the shaft.

Pearl shook her head and turned her attention to Ivory. Ivory on the other hand was not looking at Pearl but had its attention on the corridor leading up.

"They are coming…" It finally said after a while.

"Than its time." Pearl stated as she overloaded Brendan's extra forcelance.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Ivory questioned as it watched Pearl slowly get up.

"Prisoners! Surrender now. There's no way out and you know it!" A sudden voice rang out from the other end of the corridor.

Pearl turned her attention back to Ivory. "It's not polite to leave without giving a going away present."

With that, Pearl raised the forcelance and threw it with force up the corridor and right in the middle of the guards.

In unison, Gaheris/Ivory and Pearl jumped into the shaft and closed it behind them. With Ivory's help, they held the door as the power of the explosion passed right outside it.

A moment later, there was complete silence. Pearl closed her eyes and slid down to the floor as she breathed in. It was a relief that that was over.

"I believe they enjoyed the gift." The voice of Gaheris spoke next to her.

Pearls eyes flashed open and she looked straight at Gaheris who was smiling down at her.

"Gaheris, you're ok." Pearl said as she smiled up at him.

Gaheris nodded his head before extending his hand for Pearl to take. She took it and he helped her up to her feet.

"I wanted to say thank you Pearlana, for pushing me to accept the Ivory Core…though I think you need to work on your negotiations." He playfully warned as he pulled Pearl to her feet.

"Yeah, about that…I'm sorry for my outburst. I would never hurt you…" Pearl clamped her mouth shut, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Gaheris seemed not to mind Pearl's sudden choice of words. On the contrary, his smile deepened. His hand was still holding on to Pearls and he gently squeezed it.

She slowly raised her eyes to look up at him, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden.

"I'm really proud of you Pearlana. On everything you have accomplished." Gaheris started.

He began to slowly lean forward to Pearls level, his eyes rapidly blinking while looking at Pearl in a silent question…

"HEY! What are you guys waiting for? Christmas! Let's GO!" Harper called out.

He had been watching the exchange between Pearl and Gaheris…and he did not like it one bit. Once this was over he was going to confront this Gaheris fellow. Nietzchean or Nietzchean, there was no doubt about it…

…Gaheris was hitting on his sister! A Nietzchean was going to kiss his sister if he had not interfered. And Gaheris wasn't the only one he was going to have a talking too, Pearl had hers coming.

Gaheris immediately brought himself up, his face going redder than a tomato. Pearl's cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink. She knew what was going to happen, and she wanted it to happen!

"_I'm going to kill Harper…"_ Pearl angrily muttered to herself as turned towards Harper. She gave Harper her deadliest, pissed of glare she could give to anyone and was rewarded when Harper took a step back…or maybe that was Shamus.

"We should get going." Gaheris' voice brought Pearl out of her death glare.

She turned towards him and reluctantly watched as he released her hands and stepped away from her.

"_So close and yet so far. DAMN YOU HARPER!" _Pearl bowed her head and breathed deeply before following Gaheris towards the others.

"Wait, does this mean you're completely cured?" Pearl asked when she reached his side.

They were all now making their way down the shaft. Small beacons of light were the only source of light in the dark shaft, but neither made it any attention.

In the lead was Harper since he knew which way to go. Shamus and Brendan were behind Harper, while Gaheris was right behind them.

Pearl was in the end of the group, or for the time being next to Gaheris.

Gaheris closed his eyes and raised a finger to his temple. "It's strange to talk to someone while you're having a conversation with an alien entity." He said as he opened his eyes to look down at Pearl.

"I know the feeling. It takes some getting to use to, that's all." Pearl replied. "Trust me, your not going crazy." She said with a laugh.

Gaheris smiled when Pearl laughed. It was a long time since he heard her laugh.

"Since I don't want it to control me anymore, he's telling to me to tell you that he's almost done curing me." Gaheris explained. "All that's left is some tissue repair and such."

Pearl nodded her head in understanding. "That's good to hear. I guess our wounds are slowly healing?"

Gaheris turned again to look at Pearl, but she was looking straight ahead.

"It takes time for a wound to heal. But friendship…and love…can help it to heal faster." Gaheris softly replied, his eyes never leaving Pearls.

At the mention of _love_, Pearl immediately snapped her head up to look at Gaheris. Her eyes widened as Gaheris just smiled.

Suddenly, the high beam lights above turned on. The blue neon lights below them blinked on and off like a runway.

"I thought you said that this shaft was in shutdown?" Pearl questioned towards Harper.

Harper turned towards Pearl and shrugged his shoulders, neither himself understanding what was happening.

When the sudden rumble occurred beneath their feet, everyone instantly raised their weapons and started to backup until they were near enough to each other. That is…all except for one.

Pearl's forcelance was at the ready, but her concentration was on the sounds she was hearing from her position. From where she stood, she could clearly hear something that sounded like metal against metal being pounded and smashed.

But whatever the sound was, it was creating a rhythm of sound…a rhythm that soon Pearl had memorized.

"Pearlana, what are you doing!" Shamus called out towards his sister.

Pearl barely heard her brother because of the impending sounds below her which seemed to get louder and louder.

"Pearlana…" This time it was Gaheris who was calling Pearl.

Pearl looked away from the floor and towards Gaheris. He had walked away from the group and was now walking towards her, his hand held out for her to take.

And then…silence. The sounds below Pearl suddenly stopped leaving only Gaheris' voicecalling for her.

What puzzled Pearl was that no one had heard the sounds…

"Pearl…?" Gaheris softly asked, the first time he ever called her by using her nickname.

Pearl started to walk towards Gaheris, shaking her head as to what she had heard. Well, whatever it was…it was gone now.

She spoke too soon…

A sudden forceful wind picked up from right beneath Pearl, blowing her hair up to stand on end. Her clothes flapped as the wind grew stronger. Shescreamed as she felt herself begin to lift up and into the air.

"Pearlana!" She heard Gaheris call out in alarm. But all she could see was a blur of colors as the wind seemed to pick her up a good few inches.

When that happened, it was then that Pearl looked down. The floor she had been on a minute ago was no longer there. Instead there was a pitch black shaft that went straight down to who knew where.

"GAHERIS!" Pearl screamed as she tried to move out of the wind. She even started kicking like someone was swimming. She did everything she could do to try and reach towards Gaheris.

She reached herself as far as she could go since the wind restricted her movements. The closer she got she began to see past the strong wall of wind.

She could see that her brothers and cousin had held on to each others hands forming a human chain. Gaheris was at the front, his own hand reaching out towards the wind…hoping that Pearl would reach out and take it.

And she was so close to take his hand. Her fingers had barely reached out and through the wall of wind, when it stopped all together. The wind had stopped like someone had flipped the switch.

Pearl immediately screamed as she began to fall. She reached out towards Gaheris, but they were too far apart to hold on to each other. The very tips of Pearl's fingers lightly touched Gaheris' before she had completely fallen into the dark shaft.

Her screaming was an echo as she was enveloped entirely in darkness. Until that too was gone leaving everyone in complete and total horror struck.

**

* * *

Another chapter bites the dust. 12 pages in length…WOW **

So I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews**. I MISSED YOU ALL! **Well, as you can see I'm back and writing.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter…which is to come real soon. :)**

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curious minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	22. One Headstrong Teenager

**Disclaimer:** Pearl, the Ivory Core, and theparallel dimensionALL belongs to me. Sadly, Andromeda does not. I DON'T OWN RHADE! (Cries loudly)

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**WHO WANTS TO SEE GERKSAND? **New picture at my album! Go and check it out! And don't forget to vote on who you think should play Pearl. Either Alicia Witt or Alyson Hannigan.

I'll give you a cookie…

* * *

Title _**My one & Only Pearl** _

Author_ **GreenLeaf7**_

**Chapter 22: _One Headstrong Teenager_**

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong…  
…I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

"**Headstrong" - Trapt**

Gaheris was lying flat on his stomach, his hand stretch out towards the shaft as if he could wield Peal to come back. But she didn't come back…

With quick movements, Gaheris jumped up and rounded on poor Harper. A second later, Harper was held tightly up by the scruff of his shirt collar with his feet dangly as Gaheris lifted him up to eye level.

"What was this shaft used for?" Gaheris slowly questioned, his voice shaking with fury.

"It's the ventilation shaft." Harper managed to speak. Than after a minute of thinking, Harper remembered the other purpose of the shaft.

"What is it Mr. Harper!" Gaheris emphasized as he urgently shook Harper.

"It has a system of _cleaning_. Anything that doesn't belong in the shaft will immediately go into the Processed Garbage Center." Harper explained.

"This place was active! And you didn't tell us! Now Pearlana is somewhere in the ship, since it seems to think she is garbage!" Gaheris practically yelled in Harpers face.

"But it wasn't active when I was in the computers matrix. It said it was in shutdown." Harper quickly explained, hoping that Gaheris would release him soon.

Gaheris immediately released his hold on Harper, who dropped to the floor and feel to his side, but soon after picked himself up.

When the information that someone was controlling the shaft settled into everyone's minds, they all knew the answer to it.

"Shamus, you're in command. Take the others to the Hanger Deck and board Pearls ship." Gaheris quietly ordered.

He placed a finger to his temple and closed his eyes. "Look for the _Avenger_ when you reach the hanger. That's Pearl's ships." Gaheris explained.

"Wait, where are you going?" In unison the three men questioned.

There was no way they were going to let Gaheris save Pearl while they just sat around waiting and doing nothing.

Gaheris picked up his forcelance and his other weapons before turning to face the three men. He knew by the fires in their eyes that they wanted to help. But if he was right, Pearl was now confronting Gerksand himself.

A full grown Nietzchean male against a teenager with enough fury to light a match by mere sight…you do that math. The odds of Pearl defeating Gerksand were grim. That's why it was crucial that Gaheris get there in time…

"You'll be helping Pearl if you got that ship prepared and ready for launch when we get back." Gaheris answered their unspoken questions.

"But…"

"Move it or loose it!" Gaheris was loosing patience.

Like school boys doing something they didn't want to do, the three men turned away and headed down the path to the Hanger; leaving Gaheris alone.

Harper though came back and looked straight at Gaheris.

"Bring her back…" He said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"There's an entrance back the way we came that leads to the platform above the Processed Garbage Center. That's the only one that's close by and below us." Harper explained.

Gaheris placed a hand unto Harpers' shoulder while looking straight at him. "I will bring your sister back. I promise. And thank you"

Harper slowly nodded his head and looked at the dark shaft that Pearl had fallen into. He didn't like the idea but accepted it. With one last look at the shaft, Harper turned around and headed to follow the others.

Gaheris took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the dark shaft.

"I'm coming Pearlana. I'm coming." He said to himself as he started running down the shaft towards the entrance that Harper was talking about.

* * *

**Meanwhile**, Pearl on the other hand was not having a smooth journey. 

She screamed when she found herself falling, just barely touching Gaheris' hand before she fell completely into the shaft.

For a while it felt like she was falling forever, until that is her rear end came into contact with something very hard yet smooth. A metallic sound bagged and echoed in the darkness. It was then that she found out she had landed on a slide and was now going straight down.

Soon after she was picking up speed down a shoot, pitch black everywhere she looked. It didn't matter what she did to stop herself from sliding down, she still kept on going anyway.

Suddenly, the slide ended…and she was in mid air. She screamed as she immediately began to fall, but it was cut off as she landed face first on something mushy…and it stunk like hell.

Not even her gills could stand the stench. It was worse than the conveyerbelt.

"The stench is worse that Harper's machine shop." Pearl thought to herself.

Suddenly, the gunk she had landed on began to slide downward…and soon Pearl was going along for the ride.

A second later, she was uncontrollably rolling down the hill of stench she had landed on. She tried grabbing unto anything that will stop her descent, but all she grabbed was crap that no one should even touch.

Soon after, Pearl landed hard on a cold floor. The left side of her head smacked hard against the floor, making sure she saw stars. Sprawled across the floor, lying on her back, she laid there not wanting to get up.

With her breathing labored, her eyes shut closed, and her body completely covered by garbage crap…Pearl didn't notice the figure hiding in the shadows.

Pearl groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Instantly her eyes saw only darkness. Completely pitch black surrounded her and she immediately feared she had gone blind. But she calmed her racing heart and slowly allowed her eyes to get accustomed to the darkness.

Slowly turning to lean on her side, Pearl grunted as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. When she was sitting up, she immediately raised her head to cover the left side of her head.

Instantly she winced as pain shot up. With her finger tips she could feel an already forming, and quite large, bump on the left side of her head.

"What the hell did I land on?" Pearl asked herself as she gingerly touched around her scalp, looking for anything else that was damage.

"_Maybe I don't want to know…" _Pearl told herself as she touched her skull.

But luckily, her skull was fine, just in serious pain from the bump. She was just about to lower her hands when suddenly a straight beam of intense light from above Pearl, illuminated the small area she had landed on.

Pearl quickly covered her eyes as the sudden light burned her vision. With her eyes tightly shut and her arm covering them, it was then that she heard the laughter.

It was a sick laughter, a laughter that Pearl knew all too clearly. While still sitting on the floor, Pearl snapped her eyes open and ignored the pain she was met with.

Quicker than a flash, she quickly got up to stand on her own feet. With her forcelance in hand she aimed straight into the darkness that surrounded the small spot of light she was in.

The sound of mockery clapping could be heard in the darkness. It seemed to vibrate in Pearl's ears as she pointed her forcelance towards the sound, even though she didn't know where to shoot.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo…" The unmistakable voice of Gerksand floated from the darkness that was in front of Pearl.

"Once again Pearlana, I underestimated you." Now the voice came from behind Pearl.

She swirled around to face the voice behind her, but she took a side glance when she heard Gerksand speak to her right.

"You seem to enjoy your little games. Don't you?" Pearl's mind was reeling as confusion centered in. How was it that Gerksand could be speaking in front of her one second and the next he's behind her?

And then, Pearl felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Instantly she held her breath and kept herself rigid since she could feel that someone was behind her…and she had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt a breath of air go against her right ear, soon after the sickening voice of Gerksand as he whispered in her ear.

"But play time is over…"

"Who said I was playing?" Pearl didn't wait for a reply because she quickly spun around, her right leg raised high to give a good kick right on Gerksand's face.

But she met air when she spun around. Still in a fighting position, she slowly lowered her leg while keeping her senses in check.

She wondered how he did it though, move so fast without her even realizing it.

"Getting a little slow, aren't we Fox?" Gerksand now sounded like he was to Pearl's left.

"You don't mind if I call you Fox, do you? It soot's you so well, with your flaming hair and gold eyes…" Gerksand said the last barely above a whisper.

"As a matter of fact…" Pearl quickly raised her forcelance, pointed it to where she thought that Gerksand was and fired three shots.

"…I don't." She finished as she watched her three shots take off and into the darkness. Once leaving the circle of light Pearl was in, the shots were no longer visible. But secretly Pearl hoped that they found their mark.

A cruel, loud laughter rumbled from somewhere behind Pearl. She whirled around again to face the laughter, but her shoulders sagged as she saw that no one was there.

"Too bad…"

Pearl immediately spun around, her fist tightened and ready to give a seriously hard blow to Gerksand's face. At this moment, she didn't care if she hit his eye, nose, or chin. All she wanted was to hit _something_!

But once again she was met with air, even though she knew that Gerksand had been right behind her.

Pearl grinded her teeth, her hands clenching tightly the forcelance. Her blood boiled and her eyes flashed…all signals that she had reached the peak of being seriously pissed off.

"Stop being a coward and show your face!" Pearl screamed into the darkness.

She really didn't expect a reply, but she got one. Gerksand's laughter immediately stopped, and this time Pearl knew he was standing in the darkness before her.

"As you wish…" Gerksand replied.

Pearl had to quickly shield her eyes as the entire room was illuminated by an intense light that came from all directions. Although later she wished she hadn't covered her eyes.

With her eyes tightly shut as well as covered by her arm, she had no way of seeing Gerksand walk towards her until he was standing right in front of her. Nor did she see Gerksand pull back his arm, his fist tightened…

Until it was too late…

Gerksand punched Pearl clear across the face, causing her turn her head sharply because of the impact. Caught unprepared, she dropped to the floor while covering her burning face.

She tasted a metallic taste in her mouth, and instantly knew it was blood. She opened her eyes and looked up at Gerksand.

For a man…or Nietzchean…who was about to get his ass kicked, he appeared to be pretty calm about it. Actually, he was smiling down at Pearl like he was proud of himself.

Pearl slowly got up, her eyes never leaving Gerksand's. She could see his smile falter as she stood up to her full height…which wasn't really much since she was the same height as Harper…but no doubt her eyes were ablaze.

When she was standing, Pearl took a quick look at her surroundings. Looking at the place she was in, Pearl wished she could be somewhere else…but it would have to do.

Pearl was in the Processed Garbage Center, probably a little below the ventilation shaft. 'Garbage surrounded her' won't even come close to describe where she was. Mountains of garbage were placed all around the deck. Much of it was from organic substance.

When Pearl had fallen into the Garbage Center, she had landed on top of one of the mountains of garbage. She could only guess the way she looked now, but she pushed that thought away; even though it sickened her to her stomach.

The Processed Garbage Center was as large as the Engine room back on the Orion. Only this time, instead of the Ivory Core's center power, it held a large tube devise that reached sky wards.

Known as the C.O.U (Cleansed Outlet Unit), it carries green liquid that swirls inside. Large circled doors, closed at the moment, were at the bottom of the tube. At the right moment, the doors would open and release the queen liquid that would immediately become a green cloud once it combines with carbon dioxide in the air.

Once this happens, the green cloud would literally eat away _anything_ organic; this including the organic garbage…among other things.

Above Pearl's head she could see a catwalk going up towards, what she could guess, was the control center. If she could make it there and program the C.O.U., that maybe she could get rid of Gerksand…once and for all.

She snapped her attention back to Gerksand. While calming her racing heart, she maneuvered herself into a familiar martial arts stance. It was time…

"Oh, are you going to fight me now?" Gerksand asked, mockingly. "Is the little Fox going to 'kick my ass'?"

Once a tiny flame, Pearl stared at Gerksand as she laughed. She once a kid, having dreams of her own. Dreams a regular teenager would have. Never understanding what it meant to feel real pain, to see a loved one die, or to see evil in the face.

She never thought she was going to actually combat with someone, those classes were just for fun…but now getting herself mentally and physically prepared to engage in a battle with an enemy…she began to wonder if everything she was taught was on purpose.

One thing was for sure, she had changed. She had grown up, and she wasn't going back.

"No more Miss Nice Girl." With that Pearl swung her right leg and did a high kick straight towards Gerksand's face.

But he blocked it with ease, but Pearl didn't stop there. She dropped to her knees and brought her right leg to sweep from underneath Gerksand's feet. He jumped over her leg and quickly brought his fist down to give Pearl another punch.

But she protected her face with a block, grinded her teeth as Gerksand's fist came into contact with her bare skin. That was going to leave a mark.

"Really Pearlana, I figured someone like you would calculate who the _winning _side would be." Gerksand said as he backed away from Pearl.

Pearl quickly got up and quickly picked up her forcelance, which had fallen to the floor when Gerksand had punched her.

Without hesitation, she fired straight at Gerksand's chest. There was no way that he could escape the shots as they aimed straight for his heart…so why did they pass right _through_ him!

"What!" Pearl screeched as she nothing but a ripple in Gerksand's chest as her shots passed right through him.

Unbeknownst to her, she pocketed her forcelance and looked at the point were her shots had passed through before looking up to face Gerksand.

"A small gift from the Abyss. Tesseracting is so much fun. You should really try it." He replied with that cocky smile.

Pearl gave out a cry of rage as she ran straight towards Gerksand. She jumped into the air did a double kick straight at Gerksand's face. Her fist kick, he blocked…but the second…

Pearl's kick wasn't enough to knock Gerksand to the ground, but it was enough to snap his head to the side from the impact. He stumbled for a second before straightening himself and turning his head to stare straight at Pearl.

He watched as her lower lip swelled up from the punch he had given her. But he also saw the fire in her eyes and for a moment wondered if it was wise to fight her alone.

But when he tasted his own blood inside his mouth and spat it out, his own anger boiled over the pot. He had been easy on Pearl, feeling that it would be all too easy to over power a teenage girl. Just give her a couple of hard whacks and she will be begging for him to stop.

But he wasn't counting on the girls rage, and now knowing that she could harm him…he knew that she would kill him if the time came. The little girl was dead, leaving this woman who was filled with rage.

"I've got to hand it to you Pearlana. You are one headstrong teenager." Gerksand said as he wiped away the last remnants of blood from his mouth.

"But like I said before…" Gerksand came at Pearl with such force that she wasn't prepared as he rammed into her.

It didn't take long for her back to collide with the cold wall. She winced as she felt her lungs complain since the wind was knocked out of her.

But she didn't get the change to breathe in since Gerksand grabbed both of her wrists with one of his hands and roughly brought them up and over her head. He pressed her wrist against the wall and started to pull up, until her feet were dangling.

When he was sure that Pearl couldn't free her hands and was completely helpless now, he brought his face within an inch away from Pearls.

"…play time is over." He dangerously whispered into Pearls ear.

Now Pearl was stuck. She hadn't expected this move, and judging by the vise grip Gerksand had on her wrists…she knew that it would be nearly impossible to free herself. Of course there was always something, but she had to make sure that the opportune moment had come.

Pearl turned her head away from Gerksand and looked up. Her eyes immediately sparked, and inside she was grinning like mad. Just a little above her wrists was a ladder leading straight up and onto the catwalk. If she could just piss Gerksand off a little, maybe he could lift her up enough to hold on to the ladder…

She looked down at Gerksand and didn't take a second to know just what to do. She gathered enough juice and spat straight at Gerksand's eye. Like she had planned, Gerksand swore under his breath before yanking Pearl higher into the air…her back pressings hard against the wall.

Pearl couldn't help but cry out as Gerksand intensified his hold on her wrists, squeezing them so tightly that she feared he would break them. But her pain was paid off when she could wrap her fingers around the bottom of the ladder.

"Awe, the little fox is helpless." Gerksand said in a stupid childish manner. "What are you going to do fox? What is the brave and fearless fox going to do?"

Pearl stared straight into Gerksand's eyes without blinking once. It was now or never…

"This…" Immediately she kicked with every ounce of her rage. Her target? Well, let's just say he went down pretty fast.

This too Pearl was counting on as Gerksand released his hold on her wrists and clutched his pride as he dropped to his knees. While holding onto the ladder with both of her freed hands, Pearl swept her legs upwards and kicked Gerksand clear across the face. Her graviton boots making sure that Gerksand won't be getting up for a few blissful minutes.

Looking down at the heap on the floor who was Gerksand, while still holding unto the ladder, Pearl turned herself to face the wall and pulled herself up.

When she had done so, she reached for the second step of the ladder. Soon after she was climbing up that ladder with speed. Never once did she look down, but kept her concentration on the catwalk up.

But maybe it would have been best if she did look down…at least only for a moment. Then she would have seen that Gerksand was no longer where she had left him.

When she had reached the top of the ladder, she found herself in a small opening on the catwalk. Pulling herself unto the catwalk, she left the ladder, and soon stood up.

Looking around, Pearl spotted a dark glass in front of…or really across the gap between the two catwalks. Judging by how dark it was Pearl could guess it was double sided…meaning that there was a room behind it.

Knowing that that must be the control room, Pearl made her way towards her. The control room would definitely have a door leading _out_ of this hellhole…along with some controls to activate that gas below…

The catwalk was circled around the area, both sides of left and right meeting to stand right in front of the 'spy mirror'. Choosing to go right, Pearl started running down the length of the catwalk; her eyes fixed on the dark mirror.

But suddenly; Pearl found herself on the floor while clutching her stomach tightly. Her eyes were tightly shut, the pain unbearable. It felt like a rock had just slammed unto her gut.

She could hear someone above her breathing like a mad dog, and she knew it was Gerksand. He had just appeared right next to Pearl as she was running, catching her by surprise when he punched right on the gut.

"You know…" Pearl found herself being yanked up to her feet, a vice grip on her left shoulder.

"…it takes a lot for someone to get under my skin." Gerksand said as he pulled Pearl and roughly swirled her around to face him.

Pearl gasped as her eyes widened when she looked up at Gerksand. His eyes were no longer green, but blood red. Not one bit of his pupil was seen, just red.

"But congratulations…you just won The-Biggest-Pain-In-The-Ass-Award." Gerksand grinded his teeth his grip tightened on Pearls' shoulder.

"_Lucky me…" _Pearl muttered to herself.

While catching Gerksand off guard, she tightened her right hand into a fist before bringing it back and slamming as hard as she could unto his face. One thing was for sure, it was going to a while for feeling to come back to her hand.

Her eyes widened as Gerksand didn't even appear to have felt her punch. He just kept his gaze on her, never blinking once.

"Let the games begin…" With that he spun Pearl around and shoved her forwards. Not being able to do anything from the sudden push, Pearl helplessly fell over the railing of the catwalk.

But luckily, she was able to grab hold of the third railing before falling to her certain death. She hanged there for a while, gathering her strength until the right moment came…and it just did.

She heard Gerksand step forward and quickly looked up to find him bending over the railing. The position she was made it so that she could not be seen, that is until she quickly pulled herself up…and was completely upside down while balancing herself on the railing before she slammed her feet straight into Gerksand's face.

The impact sent Gerksand to fall backwards, having nothing to hold himself up. Pearl however jumped over the railing to stand on the catwalk. She tightened her fist and stood ready for anything that Gerksand through at her.

Springing up, Gerksand rounded on Pearl. He started throwing punches at Pearl at a pace that no ordinary man could do. But Pearl blocked every one of his punches and gave him some of her own.

Now true, Pearls' strength did on reside in her punches but in her kicks. So when Gerksand brought his fist back to give her a real knocker, she quickly dropped to the floor and unto her back.

For a moment looking helpless, but not for long, Pearl brought both of her legs up simultaneous before kicking Gerksand's shins…hard.

Gerksand gave out a cry of rage and pain as he went down on his knees. After kicking Gerksand and making sure that he went down, Pearl bended herself backwards and did a back flip to crouch on her own feet.

She stayed that way, like a panther ready to strike. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her eyes flashed, her muscles tense. She pulled her forcelance out of its pocket, gripping it tightly with her left hand.

She watched as Gerksand slowly picked himself up, she kept herself as silent as a mouse. Gerksand turned around to look down at the crouching form of Pearl, and she came to realize that his eyes were no longer red.

He was breathing heavily, looking at Pearl like she was some sort of caged animal…filled with fury which no doubt reflected in her eyes.

"It's not too late Pearlana." Gerksand began as she stood up to his full height, so that he was now towering over Pearl.

Pearl's eyes flashed in the light.

"It's not too late to change your fate. Join…" He didn't get to finish because of Pearl jumping up and running full force at him.

She had tightened her grip on the forcelance and had tightened her right hand into a tight fist. As she ran towards Gerksand, she brought her fist up to pelt him with a hard punch.

But Gerksand anticipated this move and grabbed a hold of Pearl's right wrist before she was able to punch him. With a vice grip on her wrist, Gerksand spun Pearl around so that her right arm was tightly held behind her back.

A moment of pause before Gerksand gave a hard jerk upwards on Pearl's arm, causing the bones to snap. She screamed as pain shot up arm as Gerksand jerked her arm upwards and against her back.

None of them heard the sound of someone calling out Pearl's name. The voice was near, probably a little bit away from the dark mirror that Gerksand's back was facing.

"This is your last chance Pearlana. Join us; join the Abyss and those you love won't come to any harm." Gerksand spoke into Pearl's ear, still keeping a tight grip on her arm.

Tears of pain fell from Pearls eyes as she lifted her head up high. Her teeth were tightly clenched as she felt the pressure Gerksand was placing on her arm.

"Join the Abyss Pearlana…." He whispered in her ear.

"What does the Abyss want with me?" Pearl questioned through gritted teeth.

A pause spans out before he replied. "You're special. Your DD was special, and the Abyss knows it."

Pearl's mind was reeling. Special? What the hell did that mean? Snapping out her thoughts when Gerksand turned around until it was she who was facing the dark mirror.

"Look at yourself?" Pearl looked up and straight into the glass. Reflecting back she saw herself being tightly held by Gerksand as he towered over her from behind.

"You may not see it now, but there is greatness in you Pearlana. A greatness that not even your family could comprehend." Pearl felt Gerksand release his hold on her wrist.

Instantly she stepped away from Gerksand while grabbing her broken arm and cradling it. She turned away from the mirror to look at Gerksand.

"You can feel it, can't you? A part of you that's missing, a part of you that hurts to be alone. Am I right?"

Pearl turned her gaze away from Gerksand, keeping her eyes on the floor as she took a step back.

Gerksand merely smiled, knowing that he was getting to her. "The others won't understand what you are going through. They will think it's just the feeling of loss from the connection you had shared with your DD."

Pearl shook her head roughly, causing her hair to spill across her face. However, she kept on stepping away from Gerksand while tightly holding on to her broken arm.

"He won't understand you Pearlana." Gerksand changed tactics, going right for the kill.

Pearl snapped her head up, knowing who Gerksand was talking about.

"Do you think it will all end like a fairy tale? With a happy ending? He doesn't even know what you really are." Gerksand said as he took a step towards Pearl.

"But the Abyss knows. He knows what you really are Pearlana and he can help you." Gerksand then stretched out his hand towards Pearl so that she could take it.

"All you have to do is take my hand and all of your pain will leave you. That missing part of you will be complete and all your worries and fears will be over. Just take my hand…and join us."

Pearl looked at Gerksand's hand like it was a viper, ready to strike and poison her. But maybe…maybe all of her pain could end. Her eyes glossed over as her tears began to roll down her cheek.

She closed her eyes and was surprised when she saw the image of Shamus and Harper frantically waving at her while calling out to her. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could clearly see their mouths moving.

They were screaming at her 'No!' She turned her attention to her left, seeing more of her friends and family. She saw her mother, Brendan, Eric, and even Trance; all screaming at "No!"

And then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself looking up at Gaheris. He warmly smiled at her before placing his hand on her cheek and wiping away her tears.

Pearl gave a small smile as Gaheris tapped her nose before leaning forwards to give a kiss to her tear stained cheek.

"He doesn't love you." Gerksand voice snapped Pearl out of her vision, causing her to open her eyes and look straight at Gerksand.

She felt the fire within begin to grow hotter and hotter.

"He can never love you…"

And that's when Pearl snapped.

"FUCK YOU!" Pearl screamed as she ran full out towards Gerksand.

Forgetting all about her broken arm, Pearl swung her good arm to give a hard punch to Gerksand's eye.

When he went to cover his burning eye, Pearl switched tactics and leaped into the air while giving a side blow to the left side of Gerksand's head. He staggered from the kick, but Pearl didn't stop there.

She jabbed and punched, kicked and even bit…never stopping until she had back Gerksand up against the railing of the catwalk.

"I! WILL! NEVER! JOIN! THE! ABYSS!" Pearl said these words as she gave the former second in command a beating.

"YOU CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Pearl went on as she was just about to send another swing on Gerksand with her fist.

But she suddenly found herself choking. Gerksand had stopped her flying fist and had grabbed a hold of her throat. He squeezed hard, causing Pearl to gasp for air. He began to lift her up while still have a firm grip on her neck. Soon her feet were no longer touching the floor.

Pearl could see his eyes turn red once again, but then blackness consumed the red until all Pearl was seeing were a pair of soulless eyes of black.

She could feel Gerksand's bone blades press against her collar bone. But not once did she wince. If this was her fate, then she will leave it without showing Gerksand the pleasure in seeing her cry out in pain.

Suddenly she was yanked forwards until she was but an inch away from Gerksand's face.

"You first…" confusion played across Pearls face, but it was suddenly replaced by shock and horror.

With inhuman strength, Gerksand threw Pearl fowards and away from himself as he released her neck. He watched as Pearl was thrown back to smash against the dark mirror. The strength he used to throw Pearl, and from the impact of her body against it made the dark mirror shatter to pieces.

Pearl however kept on going, her body passing through the broken shards of mirroras itcut her face, arms and legs. She flew into the control room, but only for her side to slam onto the wall. Immediately she began to fall to the floor. But she landed on a control panel, the back of her skull slamming against the hard metal plating.

White hot pain shot up and completely covered her senses. Her world immediately began to fade into black, and she allowed it without any resistence.

Pearlana Orianna Harper crumbled to the floor in a heap onto her side. No sign of movement came from her, but only the steady drip of crimson which fell from the back of her head. The crimson droplets fell to the floor causing an already small puddle to form.

She was already long gone when the door to the control room was smashed open. Rushing in came a certain Nietzchean who stood still as he looked at the still form of Pearl on the floor. He gave out a cry of rage when he saw the puddle of blood beneath her head…

* * *

**Ok, no doubt you all are going to kill me for leaving you here. But it wasn't my fault.**

**It was all suppose to fit into one chapter, but it didn't. So I'm sorry, but I have to leave it here.**

**(Hides behind chair to hide from angry reviewers) I promise I'll update A.SA.P. Just don't hurt me…

* * *

**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curious minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	23. Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** (Runs from angry mob of reviewers) Ummm, Andromeda does not belong to me. Only Pearl and the rest are mine. (Ducks behind sofa)

**Authors Note: **Well, well, well; lucky you. I was able to finish the chapter before I leave. This is today. Hope you enjoy it, although it isn't much but it is something.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**Who here** as seen the movie **_Equilibrium_**? If you have, please say so and tell me whether you liked or disliked the movie. Thank you.

Now on with the chapter…

* * *

Title _**My one & Only Pearl** _

Author_ **GreenLeaf7**_

**Chapter 23: _Arrivals..._**

Harper, Shamus and Brendan all ran down the maze of the ventilation shaft, weapons held tightly while keeping their eyes open for anything amiss. But they were faced with nothing as they made it to the Hanger.

Surprisingly, not a soul was in sight. The Hanger was completely empty except for one slick silver ship. Its docking ports on the ground, but the three men could clearly see that the ship was powered up and ready for a quick getaway.

Not a second in thinking, the three quickly made their way to the ship. They were almost upon it when rapid gun fire erupted from the side, splitting the three to hide behind some crates.

"Well, this is fun." Harper said to no one in particular as he was pinned down by gun fire. His back leaned against the crate.

"Yeah, it's so much fun that I'm beginning to wonder if I should have left the cell in the first place." Brendan heatedly answered.

Harper snapped his head at Brendan and gave him a look that clearly questioned if Brendan had lost his mind.

"I mean, this expedition was supposed to be a breeze. Enter the Dimension, find a suitable planet to live on, pass word to the others, and live a new life. But so far, it's been nothing but hell.

First was the sabotage, then mutineers, next thing we know…no more Orion. And if that's bad enough, we get captured and beaten up until we're sore." Brendan stated as quickly took a shot, anywhere in particular, around the corner of the crate he was hiding behind in.

"And to top things off, we're separated from Pearlana with the most powerful evil in the known universe trying to get her! Did I forget anything else!" Brendan screamed.

He swallowed hard and seemed to be holding something in. Harper, however, did not miss the single escaped tear that left Brendan's eye.

Harper remained silent; the only sound was of gun firing from Shamus and Brendan. He wasn't sure if Brendan was talking to him or to Shamus, but it didn't really matter.

He knew what Brendan was going through, because he was feeling the same thing. He was dead worried about his sister. Of course she more than proved to them that she can take care of herself, but that didn't mean they couldn't worry about her.

After all, she was only sixteen…

Suddenly, Shamus came sliding next to them from the other crate. "I may not be as quick as Pearlana is to count the enemy, but I can tell you this…we're dead."

Suffice it to say, this was not what Brendan or Harper were expecting. For them, they were looking forward to some _good_ news. But for some reason, Shamus had been in a seriously glum…and cranky…mood since they left the cell.

The sudden explosion of massive weapons fire jolted all three of them. Looking at each and silently wondering what was going on, they all peered over the crates. Instantly their mouths dropped.

The silver ship had turned towards the enemy and was now fire rapidly shots at them. The shots came in a white light filled with an energy unknown, all shooting forwards in a disk shape.

When the shots landed on its 'target', after the expected explosion, a shock wave would wipe out the rest of the remaining squadron of men, still stupidly loyal to Gerksand…even though the ship around them was slowly tearing it apart.

In less then two minutes, all that was left of the enemy was nothing but smoke and sizzled remains of clothes.

Harper, Brendan, and Shamus all stared dumfounded at the sight. Silently they wondered who was in the ship that had excellent marksmanship.

All eyes were turned as the doors to the ship slowly opened and a ramp slid down. The figure that walked out and unto the ramp would forever stay in their minds.

"Trance!" Shock and disbelief played across Harper's face as he quickly got up and ran towards to the ship.

"Harper!" Trance screamed in delight as she ran down the ramp and towards Harper.

Harper couldn't do anything as the purple girl latched her arms over his neck and gave him a tight squeeze. After the initial shock, Harper returned the hug.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? But what are you doing here?" Harper asked after Trance had released him.

But Trance wasn't paying attention to Harper. Her attention however was behind Harper's shoulder. Following her gaze, Harper saw Brendan and Shamus slowly making their way towards the two.

"Oh. Trance, I would like you to meet my cousin…or DD cousin…Brendan." Harper introduced the two as Brendan stepped up.

"Please to meet you." Trance shyly said as she shook Brendan's hand.

Brendan had a grin on his face as she shook Trance's hand. He never saw a purple girl before.

"Same here." Brendan replied.

"And this is my dimensional double, Shamus Harper." Harper introduced his DD to Trance.

Trance shook Shamus' hand eagerly, giving a friendly smile as they shook hands.

Shamus couldn't stop staring at Trance. He never saw a species such as her before and that's saying a lot since he was in this dimension before.

Although she did remind him something he read once when he was a boy.

Shamus's eyes however snapped wide open as he saw Trance's tail rise up behind her back and swish left and right.

"You have a tail." Shamus said in surprise as he let go of Trance's hand.

"Yep, it's my pride and joy." Trance cheerfully stated as she smiled.

But her smile immediately was wiped away when she looked over the three men.

"Where's Pearl? Where's Gaheris?" Trance immediately covered her mouth after she said too much.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about Gaheris?" Brendan questioned.

Harper got in between the two. "Trance has a knack for knowing things." He explained, although he too was wondering how Trance knew about Gaheris.

Trance, after gathering herself, turned towards Harper. "What happened?"

"Maybe we should talk _inside_ the ship?" Shamus suggested. Not waiting for a reply, he ran up the ramp and into the ship.

Quickly following Shamus, the others made their way up the ramp as it slowly raised itself up. It just closed as they were all standing inside the Avenger.

"Not bad." Harper said as he traced a hand over the strange silver walls.

He jumped when the wall rippled when his hand came into contact with it. "Must be OZ." He stated to himself as he looked at the wall.

"Ok Harper, what happened?" Trance questioned again.

Harper turned away from the wall and looked at Trance. "We got separated. Pearl fell into a hidden shoot that leads to the garbage center. Gaheris went after her."

Trance's eyes winded at this bit of news. "What about the Ivory Core? Is it with her?"

By Harper's shifting eyes, Trance felt like her heart had dropped to her feet. Without Ivory, Pearl won't survive the fight with Gerksand. Yes, she knew about the fight. She had tried thousands of possible futures, and all led to the fight between the sixteen year old and a full grown Nietzchean.

"Hey guys! Over here!" came Brendan's voice from the cockpit.

Leaving the scrutinizing stare from Trance, Harper made his way to the cockpit. Shaking it off, Trance followed Shamus as he too followed Harper.

When they all reached the cockpit, they saw that Brendan had already strapped himself onto the seat and was flicking switches. His right hand placed over the silver disk that had risen up to meet his hand.

"How do you know how to work this ship?" Harper asked as he looked at the alien cockpit.

"It has the same functions as the Orion had." Brendan swirled around the chair to face Harper. "This is our technology." He explained with a grin.

"Trance, did Pearl use another ship to create this one." Shamus suddenly asked.

He was next to a widescreen monitor that had emerged from the wall. The screen showed the image of the Avenger while above it showed the image of another and completely different ship.

"Ummm actually, she kinda did. She used the Eureka Maru…" Trance didn't get to finish since Harper interrupted.

"Oooooh, Beka's gonna kill Pearl." Harper chuckled.

He knew perfectly well that Beka would have said no to Pearl in putting OZ in her ship, No with a capital N. So he could only guess that Pearl had taken the Eureka Maru without Beka's permission.

But, as Pearl's older brother, he will protect her from Beka's wrath once they get back…if they ever do.

"ANYWAY, as I was about to saying…" Brendan raised his voice towards the others.

When he got everyone's attention, he continued. "From here I can use what's left of the system to locate Gaheris and speak with him."

"What about Pearl, can you find her too?" Trance asked.

Brendan turned back to the controls and after some quick flipping and switching he shook his head. "The files for that sector that she fell in is destroyed by the virus, I can't find her."

"Figures." Shamus muttered to himself as he turned to look at Brendan as he searched the ships navigations for Gaheris.

"I FOUND HIM!" Brendan called out a couple of minutes later. A screen appeared in front of the group. For a moment, all that could be seen was static…that is, until Brendan reconfigured the picture.

Now they could clearly see a hallway. Sparks shot from wall units that had blown apart, pieces of debris littered the floor, smoke clogging the screen.

"I thought you said you can locate Gaheris?" Harper questioned as he turned to look at Brendan.

Rolling his eyes, Brendan ignored Harper and turned his attention back to the screen. A couple of seconds later, the group saw one man turn the corner and quickly walked down the hallway with his weapon in hand.

"I told you…" Brendan stated towards Harper, while having a smug smile.

No one but Trance noticed Gaheris stop short after Brendan had spoke.

"Brendan? Is that you?" Gaheris' voice spoke through the speakers.

After a couple of cheers from the group that they had found Gaheris, Brendan answered Gaheris.

"Yes Sir. We are all in the Avenger. Did you find Pearlana?"

"No. But I heard a scream that sounded like Pearlana, coming from this direction. But that hallway splits into three directions." Gaheris replied.

"Hang on a second." Brendan said as he flicked some switches.

The screen shifted from Gaheris to the hallway he was facing. All now could see the problem, three different paths were seen…one going left, one going right, and one going straight.

"Ok umm, one minute." Brendan stated to Gaheris as he opened another screen and started maneuvering his finger across the screen. Different windows opened at the simple touch of Brendan's finger.

Trance and Harper didn't know what Brendan was doing; but they could see images of hallways, shafts, and rooms flash across the screen.

Shamus had seated himself on another seat in the back and was too messing with a screen as images flashed by.

"Hurry up…" Harper urgently spoke up behind Brendan's seat.

"Patients is a virtue." Brendan replied, but wishing he didn't say anything, he quickly bit his tongue.

"Not right now it is!" Gaheris yelled back, making everyone jump.

Suddenly all heads turned when the unmistakable sound of glass breaking echoed through the speakers.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That!" Shamus asked the question that everyone was thinking of.

But Gaheris didn't answer as he disappeared from the view of the screen and straight down the hallway, taking the path that was in front of him.

"Where did he go?" Harper questioned as Gaheris disappeared from their screen.

Like on cue, the screen suddenly started to flicker. A minute later, the screen flashed…showing nothing but static.

"Shit! The system crashed!" Brendan screamed in frustration as he tried to get the screen back on.

"Well do something! We have to keep contact with Gaheris!" Shamus yelled his eyes glued to the static that rippled across the screen…

* * *

**When Gaheris **heard the crash, for him it sounded like it was right next to him. He winced as his sensitive ears picked up the sound, but he quickly knew where it had come from.

It came from the path that he was facing, so without a second thought he took off down the hallway.

A couple of moments later, he was met up with a door with the words 'Authorized Personal only' written above the doors handle.

Fully going on instincts, Gaheris didn't think twice when he kicked the door down. With a slam it fell to the floor on the other side, allowing Gaheris to step in.

He found himself in a cubicle room with control panels aligning the walls. He didn't exactly know why he looked down, but that question was soon answered by the multiple of voices in his head.

"_No, not Pearl. Not her…" _The Ivory Core stated in a hush in his mind.

Focusing his eyes, Gaheris took a quick intake of breath at the sight that greeted him. On the floor was Pearl lying on her side. Shards of glass were all over her, some of it in her hair.

She was completely covered in a brown and green muck that stuck to her clothes and bare arms and legs. But one could see pass the muck, cuts that still bled could be seen. It probably came from the pieces of glass that was still covering her form.

Her face was hidden in the shadow of the control panel that was above her. But her flaming hair was visible in the light that shined from the ceiling.

Immediately, Gaheris' was bashed with the unmistakable smell of blood as it hung heavy over the room. He swallowed, his heart feeling as though it was going to rip out of his chest. The logical side of him knew where the blood was coming from. But his heart wished it was not true.

But he couldn't hold back the roar of anguish that had escaped from his lips when he took notice the puddle of blood seeping from behind Pearl's head.

Immediately he rushed in and knelt by Pearl's side. His finger shook when he placed a finger to her neck in order to check her pulse. He found one…but it was so low he wondered if he had imagined a pulse.

He placed a gentle hand over Pearl's left cheek. Slowly, he began to gently turn her head so that she was facing up. Her eyes were closed, but Gaheris could see the swollen lip.

Like the past was being repeated, Gaheris slowly brought his right hand underneath Pearls neck so that he could slowly lift her up.

But he suddenly stopped when his hand came into contact with the back of Pearl's neck. He could feel something warm and sticky on his fingers. Not believing in it, he began to bring his hand higher up the back of Pearl's head.

When his fingers brushed up Pearl's skull, he suddenly stopped when he felt an indent that shouldn't have been there.

Fear gripped his heart like ice when he quickly drew his hand away from Pearl's skull. Slowly raising his hand to eye level, Gaheris found himself short on breath.

His hand was completely covered in blood.

Gaheris started to breathe harder, like a maddening bull. He lowered his hand again and placed it underneath Pearls neck.

Slowly he began to raise her up until her head was leaning on his shoulder as she was now sitting down.

Having her head leaning on Gaheris, gave him the advantage to inspect her injury. Instantly his eyes moistened as tears threatened to fall. A large indent on the back of Pearl's skull could be seen, a large tear of flesh that should not have been there.

Having Pearl so close to him now, it was then that Gaheris could smell the blood stronger. Pearl's hair was completely soaked in her own blood. Before, the blood must have poured like a river, but now it was slowly beginning to drip.

"_She's dying… She won't make it back if I take her now." _Gaheris spoke up to Ivory.

Seeing the serious condition Pearl was in, Gaheris didn't to question about _how _Pearl got this way. But as he conversed with the Ivory Core; he didn't notice a figure walk up to the frame of the once dark mirror and stare at Gaheris as he cradled Pearl in his arms.

"_Quickly! Hold Pearl against your chest..." _Ivory instructed.

"_But wait, I thought if you healed someone completely you would lose a lot of your energy." _Gaheris stated.

"_Yes, that is true. But I can keep Pearl alive until we take her back to the Avenger. Trance can help Pearl…" _Ivory explained.

"_Who's Trance?" _Gaheris questioned.

"_Never mind! We're wasting time! Bring Pearl close to your heart or we'll loose her!"_

Gaheris' heart took a leap at Ivory's choice of words. 'Bring Pearl close to your heart', the words rang into his mind.

But he shook it off and slowly brought Pearl's limp body up to press against his chest. With one hand he stroked Pearl's blood soaked hair, and inhaled that cinnamon smell that still fragmented her.

That scent was hers and hers alone. He had always noticed it. The scent of cinnamon had always given him a clue whenever she was near. He had always thought that her own scent had suited to her personality. Spicy and sweet, all at the same time…

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt something emerge out of his chest. His eyes were suddenly snapped open as he looked down and watched in silent wonder as Ivory left his chest…only to enter Pearls.

The blue/gold light of the Ivory Core entered Pearls body like a ghost passing through a wall.

Gaheris was more than relieved to have his mind to himself again. It's difficult to share a mind with another being. It was an experience, though he was grateful, he still hoped he would never go through again.

But his eyes widened when he took notice that Pearl had begun to glow in gold. Her face, arms, and legs…anything that was skin…was glowing in a gold light as Ivory completely entered Pearl.

"Amazing." A voice spoke up.

Gaheris snapped his head up and immediately growled. The sound came from deep within his throat, a sound that would make anyone smart enough, to run.

Being careful with Pearl, Gaheris slowly placed her back unto the floor before standing up to his full height to face Gerksand. But he gripped his weapon tightly as he stood.

"I have to admit. It was a surprise to find the Ivory Core being inside of you. All this time I thought I was fighting Pearlana _and _The Ivory Core." Gerksand spoke like he was having an ordinary conversation.

Gaheris stepped away from Pearl and made his way towards Gerksand, while secretly gripping his gun at its hoister.

"It's funny. Who would have thought that someone so small, someone so young, could be so important?" Gerksand kept on talking, not even looking at Gaheris but keeping his eyes on the still glowing form of Pearl.

Now standing only a few feet away from Gerksand, it was then that Gaheris took noticed of Gerksand's eyes. His eyes were completely pitch black, not one bit of pupil was seen.

"A price to pay when your on the _His_ side." Gerksand stated as he stepped away from the broken mirror.

While keeping Gerksand in plain sight, Gaheris jumped out of the cubicle room and unto the catwalk.

He stayed silent however, his weapon tightly held. His face was blank, no indication of emotion…even though there was a storm going on within himself. There wasn't a second that went by when he didn't get a visual of Pearl slowly dying on the floor.

"No weapons." Gerksand's voice suddenly interrupted Gaheris' thoughts.

Gaheris looked at Gerksand, his teeth grinding. He watched as Gerksand removed his weapon from its hoister. Gerksand showed Gaheris his weapon before ideally tossing it to the side. The sound of metal clanged as the weapon collided with the catwalk.

"No weapons. I can tell in your eyes you want to kill me, and I don't blame you. But I say, lets' settle this man to man. Nietzchien to Nietzchien." Gerksand stated, his arms open wide in a sign of being unarmed.

When Gaheris didn't reply but merely gripped his forcelance, Gerksand changed tactics.

"Do you want to know the real reason why Pearlana was chosen for this mission?" Gerksand began.

Gaheris turned stone, his fist clentched while his teeth grinded.

"It wasn't because of her brains." Gerksand continued. "But because of _what_ she is, or better yet, on _what _she will _become..._"

* * *

**I know I know, I'm evil. But I wanted to leave you something before I leave today. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be leaving soon. So I wish you all a GREAT CHRISTMAS! ****And a HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**GreenLeaf7

* * *

**

**ALL WHO READ THIS FIC! Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curious minds. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	24. Conspiracy behind Knowledge

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Andromeda. CRIES! But I do own Pearl and the DD's...sort of.

**Authors Note:** I'm bAAAAAAAAK! And I'm truly sorry for this late updated. I've been pulling my hair because of this chapter. No lie, I must have rewritten it at least ten times. But here it is, it's close to my liking. But you are the judge.

Enjoy the chapter…! And thanks for all your encouraging reviews.

* * *

Title _**My one & Only Pearl** _

Author_ **GreenLeaf7**_

**Chapter 24: _Conspiracy behind Knowledge_**

The tightened fist slammed into the unprotected jaw, causing the owner to spin from the impact. Blood spewed from the mouth as the Nietzchien dropped to the floor, unprepared by the blow.

Gaheris didn't think twice when he punched Gerksand right off his feet. For Gaheris, it actually felt pretty damn good to punch the bastard. But inside himself, he wanted to kill Gerksand right then and now.

But he had to know the _Truth_ first…

Not giving Gerksand a chance to recover, Gaheris grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him up to his feet.

"Listen Gerksand, and listen good." Gaheris started in a dangerously low voice.

"Either you tell me what the Abyss wants with Pearlana…"

While grabbing Gerksand's wrist, Gaheris did a hard snap to the right…causing Gerksand to cry out in agony.

"Or I'll render you useless…piece by piece." To make a point he completely twisted the wrist, causing the bones to snap.

Just as Gerksand cried out in pain, the floor beneath them rumbled like an angry beast. Gaheris took a quick side-glance over the rail, and noticed that whatever had caused the rumbling had actually fractured one of the tanks. Seeping out of the tank was the green liquid.

Gaheris knew for a fact that the explosions were happening in the core of the ship. If the fire reached them…that green liquid was highly flammable.

"_I've got to get Pearlana out of here…"_ Gaheris knew that time was against him, but he had to know the truth first

Turning his attention back to Gerksand, Gaheris was too late to block the clear punch to his gut as Gerksand swung at him.

But the pain only lasted a second as the adrenaline from everything that had happened, pumped into Gaheris' veins; from the anger at Pearlana's current condition too the hatred of Gerksand's betrayal. It all accumulated with Gaheris, causing every rational thought to escape him.

When Gaheris released Gerksand's wrist, the nietzchien stepped as far away as possible from Gaheris. While gripping his broken wrist, Gerksand still made a quick side-glance towards the entrance to the control room.

In blind rage he had thrown Pearlana unto the glass and into the control room. Even though the Abyss had ordered him to bring Pearlana to Him alive, he didn't say anything about keeping her in perfect health.

_"Besides, the Ivory Core has already entered her. They are currently 'one' now. A perfect package for my master…"_

Snapping his attention, however, back towards his former Captain. Gerksand knew with out a doubt, that Gaheris would not hesitate to kill him. Just the same as Pearlana wouldn't have hesitate to kill him either.

But the fact that Gaheris hadn't yet, spoke more words to Gerksand than could be said. Gaheris hadn't killed him yet, because he was the only one who knew the _Truth_ behind the Abyss' plan.

But what Gerksand didn't know, Gaheris was actually placing a time for himself. Timing was everything and if he didn't get the information he needed out of Gerksand before the explosions below reached them…then he won't hastate to illuminate the Nietzchien.

So the two circled. Like birds of prey, the two Nietzchiens eyed each other...never loosing eye contact as they circled on the catwalk.

Gaheris, with his weapon drawn, had it directly pointing towards Gerksand's heart. Gerksand however, was weaponless. With his arms spread out, he circled around Gaheris with a malicious grin.

Below them, the ship trembled and shook as the virus slowly began to creep upwards towards the Garbage Center of where they stood on the catwalk. It was a constant reminder for Gaheris that the clock had started to tick.

"It's not too late, Gerksand." Gaheris began, hoping that the nietzchien would listen. "You can still be pardoned for what you did. Just tell…"

"Don't waist you time, Gaheris." Gerksand interrupted with a malicious grin. "Why ask me that question, if you already know the answer."

This caught Gaheris by surprise. What was Gerksand talking about?

But there was no time for Gaheris to ponder over this question, since Gerksand rounded on him.

Fists, punches, and kicks flew between the two as they battled. Swinging punches left and right, Gaheris aimed at anything to render the Nietzchien fightless. But Gerksand had his own plans.

He grabbed Gaheris' arm with strength not even a Nietzchien could possess. With a cunning grin towards the stunned Captain, Gerksand swung Gaheris off his feet and threw him against a wall.

Gaheris' chest slammed against the wall, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Like a stone, he dropped to the ground. Swallowing gasps of air, Gaheris was just able to see through the haze of his vision, Gerksand briskly walking straight towards him.

Already knowing what Gerksand was thinking of doing, Gaheris brought his arms up and braced himself to protect his face as the former second in command aimed to kick him in the face.

The kicks came, making Gaheris grind his teeth from the pain. Vaguely, he took notice Gerksand kicking his forcelance out of his reach. For a moment he watched as it skidded across the floor, making a stop directly in front of the broken entrance to the control room.

But his attention was brought back as he was being pelted by punches, kicks and everything else Gerksand could throw at him. Soon enough, however, Gaheris had had enough.

With quick reflexes, Gaheris swung his leg upward and right underneath Gerksand's leg. The nietzchien didn't have a chance as gravity took over as he began to fall backwards.

This gave Gaheris enough time to jump up and round on Gerksand. But Gerksand had immediately jumped up when his back had collided with the floor.

Now the two nietzchien faced each other, both breathing heavily and completely ignorant to the explosions below.

For a moment, Gaheris focused his sensitive hearing towards Pearlana. He clearly hear that she was breathing, her heart beat slow…but beating.

As Gaheris tried to listen to anything amiss in Pearlana's state, he almost missed Gerksand at what he just said.

"Come now Gaheris, why are you killing yourself over something you already know the answer to." Gerksand stated, his eyes once again turning soulless.

"What are you talking about, Gerksand?" Gaheris questioned, his fists clenched.

"Don't you remember the stories? About the _Engine of Creation_?"

"That's all they were, stories! You know as well as I do that it's a myth." Gaheris answered, even though he knew it was false.

"Nice try, Gaheris. But 'you know as well as I do' that the stories are true." Gerksand then turned his eyes towards the broken mirror of the control room.

"And the alien entity that now resides within the teenage body of that girl, is all the proof you need." Gerksand stated as he pointed towards the control room.

Gaheris stayed silent, hoping that Gerksand would spill his guts on what all of this was about.

Smirking slightly, Gerksand looked over towards Gaheris. Beneath them, the floor lurched and trembled as the explosions below were reaching them. It rocked the C.O.U. causing one of the tanks to dangerously lean forward; it's green liquid seeping out more.

"Since _you're_ gonna die soon, I'll leave your mind at ease." Gerksand began, all the while smirking.

"We both know how the stories began. It started with a strange alien from a different dimension, who came to ours."

Gerksand began to circle Gaheris, all the while talking without stopping. Gaheris, however, kept his senses on high alert just in case Gerksand pulled something.

"This 'alien', by what the stories described in having four legs and skin of blue, came to this dimension and having discovered that it was an exact duplicate of her own, decided to leave something behind."

"Should I continue?" he questioned, but upon seeing the face of Gaheris, he continued.

"Well, by the so-called myth. The alien left an energy life form behind, calling it the "**_Creations Soul_**".

But the alien hid it deep in the center of a planet. Now which planet was never known for certain? But by what information I could gather from the Counsel Archives…"

"_How could he get those files? They're protected with the highest security. Probably the Abyss' work." _Gaheris thought to himself.

"… these humans you care so much about, discovered the energy life form and called it the Ivory Core. Now you tell me if that's not a coincidence."

Seeing the death glare play all across Gaheris' face, Gerksand ignored it and continued.

"It wasn't long before they found out that only a selective few could be a hostess for this 'Ivory Core'. Such _few_ were the Harper family. And that's when it clicked…"

Turning his gaze towards the control room, Gerksand took a quick glance towards Gaheris before continuing.

"There's something inside the Harpers, something that can coexist with the "Creations Soul". It could be their brains, a link, or maybe it's something in their genes. Who knows!" Gerksand stated with excitement in his voice.

It was then that Gaheris noticed something. Gerksand seemed actually excited about all of this. And then it came to Gaheris, that maybe Gerksand was actually loosing his sanity.

"But one thing is certain, not all the Harpers had it. And if they did, it wasn't what the Ivory Core was looking for. Why do you think it kept on hopping from person to person? It was searching for the perfect one."

Absentmindedly, Gaheris looked over towards the point where Pearlana was.

"That's right, Gaheris. From her entire family, Pearlana is the only one who has that one link with the Ivory Core. To its eyes, she's the _Perfect One."_

Like a blow to the chest, Gaheris allowed this information to seep in. Was it true? If so, then how could the Counsel allow her to be a part of the crew when she was obviously in danger.

Like reading his mind, Gerksand answered Gaheris' silent question. "The Counsel knew quite well Pearlana's 'family secret'. Even if she didn't know about it herself."

"You're lying." Gaheris answered, his fist clenched.

"Am I? Just look at her, Gaheris! She's _glowing_!" Gerksand confirmed, his voice rising.

Suddenly, both nietzchien were thrown off their feet as an explosion below rocked the catwalk. What Gaheris feared, had arrived. The virus and reached them, bringing with it explosions that erupted the area into flames. Below them, the tanks exploded. In doing so caused the green gas to mix with the roaring fire.

Another burst of explosions erupted, making the two men to slam against the wall from the sheer force of the explosion.

Below them, the gas and fire became as one. Swirling like drainage, it began to slowly rise towards the catwalk. Green mixed with red and orange, it swallowed whole the garbage…leaving nothing behind.

"Looks like my cue." Gerksand stated as he made a dash towards the control unit.

But he never got the chance since Gaheris jumped on him from behind. The two struggled, with Gaheris flattening Gerksand against the floor as the other nietzchien tried to get to Pearlana.

"Don't even think about it..." Gaheris threatened through gritted teeth.

Ignoring Gaheris' warning, Gerksand rolled away from Gaheris and kicked the bent nietzchien in the groin.

Groaning, Gaheris tried shook it off before quickly jumping up and heading straight for Gerksand.

Again he tried to reach Pearlana, and again Gaheris stopped him. This time, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back. When he was in range, however, Gaheris elbowed his face; making sure he felt the bones of Gerksand's nose break.

Blood poured freely from Gerksand's nose as he tried to pitifully cover it. But Gaheris didn't stop there. He knocked heavy blows on Gerksand, all the while making him move backwards and against the railing of the catwalk.

Roughly grabbing the collar of Gerksand's shirt, Gaheris pulled his arm against Gerksand's neck. Instantly his boneblades spread out, dangerously pressing against Gerksand's exposed neck.

"Wait! Wait! If you kill me, then you'll never now the reason…." Gerksand cried out, his eyes wide.

"I don't give a damn! Just getting rid of you is enough."

About to slash Gerksand's throat, the floor beneath them lurched as half of the catwalk started to break off.

For a moment Gaheris watched as half of the catwalk, that they were facing, broke off from the wall and fell into the inferno below. Cables exploded with sparks firing in all directions.

Taking the chance at Gaheris' unawareness, Gerksand switched the play boards. Moving away from Gaheris' boneblades, the nietzchien slammed his head against Gaheris' forehead.

Instantly, Gaheris backed away as pain shot up to his brain from his forehead…making sure he would be seeing stars for months.

As Gaheris tried to see past the stars of pain, Gerksand took the opportunity to duck to his knees. Silently and swiftly, he pulled out a dagger that had been hided inside his boot.

"_This is the end for you, Gaheris." _Thinking to himself, Gerksand dived away from Gaheris but only to come up from behind him.

Forcibly pushing away the pain, Gaheris heard the distinct sound of boots stepping up behind him. Knowing it was Gerksand, Gaheris swiftly turned around.

Upon seeing the dagger, Gaheris quickly grabbed the wrist that was holding it and started to push it away from his face.

With the attention on the dagger, Gaheris didn't notice Gerksand swiftly turn him around until his own back was facing the railing.

Now currently having the upper hand, Gerksand pushed Gaheris right up against the railing of the catwalk. The vapors from the fiery inferno below were already seeping into the back of Gaheris' shirt.

Instant heat spread onto Gaheris' back. He started grinding his teeth as the pain almost became almost unbearable.

With a crazed look in his eyes, Gerksand began to press the dagger closer and closer towards Gaheris' face. The only thing stopping him was Gaheris' hand tightly holding on to his wrist and pushing the dagger back.

But Gerksand knew that he wouldn't last forever.

"Any last words, _Captain?_" Gerksand questioned in mockery.

For a moment, however, Gaheris' attention wasn't on him but on something behind him. Gaheris' eyes winded for a second before turning his gaze towards Gerksand.

"Pearl..." He answered with vigor.

Gerksand merely smirked as he brought the dagger down. Thinking that Gaheris was talking about 'leaving Pearl behind…' he answered with malicious grin.

"Don't worry Gaheris, I'll take good…"

But Gerksand stopped in mid sentence with a face a mirror of surprise and pain. He suddenly released the hold on his dagger; the sound of it clattering to the ground was barely heard among the roaring below.

Gerksand staggered forwards like he had been pushed from behind. His eyes bulged open with horror and surprise.

Gaheris merely shoved the nietzchien away and quickly stepped as far as possible from the railing. His back felt like it was smoldering, but he knew it was just the material of his shirt that had caught most of the scorching heat. He'll live.

But Gaheris saw the fallen dagger on the floor and immediately picked it up. Better safe than sorry.

Gerksand, on the other hand, was stunned. The center of his back felt like it was on fire, like someone had shot him from behind. Slowly he fell to his knees, pain coursing through him. But that was impossible. The shot should have gone right _through_…unless the master…

_"Unless He had abandoned me."_ Gerksand thought as he slowly turned around.

His vision began to blur, but it wasn't hard to see the fiery red hair belonging to that one teenager who was now holding Gaheris' forcelance in hand.

Pearl was weakly leaning against the wall, the forcelance tightly held while pointed directly towards Gerksand. Her face was decorated with cuts and bruises, her hair mixed with dried blood.

But what really made Gerksand get a double take were Pearl's eyes. Her appearance clearly gave the notion that she could barely stand on her own two feet, but what her appearance lacked…her eyes enhanced.

Her eyes were glowing with a mixer of blue and gold. Gerksand knew that Pearl and the Ivory Core were one now But the amazing fact was, that Pearl was in control and not the Ivory Core.

"You see what I mean, Gaheris?" Gerksand cried out.

Pointing towards Pearl, he continued. "Only those two can coexist as one! Within her lies the Power…"

But Gerksand was cut off as Pearl spoke up. Her voice was low and stressed, but that didn't make her any less to be feared of.

"The only power within me, Gerksand. Is the strength to destroy you once and for all." Pearl dangerously whispered, her voice low but carrying volume.

Gerksand, now seeing that this was it, looked around wildly for any chance of escape. But seeing that he was cornered, with Gaheris holding his dagger and poised to strike. He turned towards Pearl.

_"I can overpower her. Just look at her, she can barely stand up."_

And it was true. Pearl herself was trembling from the sheer exhaust of just standing. The forcelance trembled in her hand as her arm began to tire.

Gerksand took his chance. He jumped up and started running full speed straight at Pearl. He ignored the pain from his back and instead brought up his fist to deliver a deadly blow to Pearl. But he never got the chance.

In unison, both Pearl and Gaheris delivered their weapons straight at Gerksand. Gaheris threw the dagger with deadly accuracy, causing it be imbedded deep in Gerksand's stomach.

Pearl, on the other hand, fireda shot at Gerksand. Aiming directly at his chest.

Pushed back by the shots, Gerksand found himself pressed against the railing. But with all the explosions and tremors, the railing itself could not hold his weight. It began to creak and bend backwards.

Gerksand looked at Gaheris and then at Pearl with a mixer of shock, hatred, and malicious.

"It's not over, you know." He whispered. The railing started to crack.

Rolling her eyes, Pearl looked straight into Gerksand's eyes. The blue in her eyes, having already faded. All that was left were her natural golden ones as they stared straight into eyes of the former second in command.

"Just shut up and die already!" With that said, Pearl flipped her forcelance and fired once more.

The shot was enough to send Gerksand flying backwards, causing the railing to completely break away.

With screams of defeat Gerksand flew out into the open, his body already beginning to fall into the blazing inferno below.

He screamed as he fell face forward into the green and fiery flames and smoke. The instant he made contact with the inferno, his clothes immediately began to melt away as the green toxin began to eat away his skin.

Soon, not even his screaming could be heard as the toxin ate away everything that made him alive. His skin, his muscle…even his bone melted into nothing as the toxin did it's job.

Within a few minutes, Gerksand was no more.

Gaheris stood there, his eyes glued to the spot where Gerksand was standing only a few minutes ago. That was it; in a blink Gerksand was gone. And Gaheris was more than relieved that at least one enemy was gone.

His attention however was drawn back to the sound of a clear moan coming from the real hero.

Snapping his head towards Pearl, he had just enough time to watch as she dropped his forcelance before her she fainted. Rushing towards her side, he caught her before she hit the ground.

Slowly kneeling down, Gaheris brought Pearl close to him and immediately raised a hand to cover the back of her scalp. Gently searching for the tear on her skin, Gaheris found only a small stitching of sorts, surrounding the area where the wound had been.

Lifting his hand up to view, Gaheris saw that only his fingertips had little drops of blood on them. But that was still incredible for a deadly wound like that, to be partially healed so quickly by the Ivory Core.

"Gaheris…?" Pearl's voice whispered.

Gently he positioned Pearl so that he was cradling her in his arms. While looking down at the young woman in his arms, Gaheris could easily see that the simple effort of standing up and firing his forcelance had weakened Pearl to the point of loosing consciousness.

_"And she calls us stubborn beings."_ The unison voice of the Ivory Core whispered through Pearl's lips.

Gaheris had to smile, even though he didn't know what Ivory meant by that.

Soon Pearl slowly blinked before she fully opened her eyes, allowing Gaheris to see the golden eyes he missed so much.

But seeing the weakness she was in, Gaheris looked at Pearl with a disapproving look…his arms absentmindedly tightening their hold on her as if she'll fade away.

"You should have saved your strength."

Even in her state, Pearl was able to give her knowing smirk before answering.

"I couldn't…let you have…all the fun." Pearl slowly answered, catching a breath at a time.

Gaheris lightly chuckled. He couldn't stay angry at Pearl for long, even if he wanted to. Just seeing her alive and hearing her voice was enough for him.

But themoment wasn't going to last for long as the obvious rising of the swirling fire and toxin, brought Gaheris back to reality.

"We have to get out of here." He stated as he picked up his forcelance and pocketed it.

Swiftly he stood up with Pearl safely in his arms. She gladly leaned her head on his chest as a wave of weakness washed over her. She began to close her eyes, but found herself being shaken awake.

"Don't close you eyes, Pearl. Stay with me." Gaheris ordered as he started to climb over the entrance to the control unit.

Soon he was standing inside the control room, when the sudden sound rumbling along with metal creaking made him look back. The catwalk, they had just been standing on, had broken off from the wall.

In slow motion, Gaheris watched in silent horror asthe catwalkfell into the inferno below, making the growing mass of toxins grow.

"My…forcelance…" Pearl muttered, breaking Gaheris out his stunned reverie.

Pearlwas already in that stage between asleep and awake, where your surrounding doesn't matter but your thoughts do.

Snapping his eyes away from the once-catwalk, Gaheris quickly looked around the floor that was littered with broken shards of glass. Finally, his eyes spotted the golden forcelance.

With quick movements, Gaheris brought his foot underneath the forcelance and kicked it upwards. As it sailed straight up, Gaheris caught it with his free hand and held it tightly.

Just as he grasped it, the ground trembled as last explosion rocked the foundation. A blast of fiery heat shot upwards, exactly where the catwalk was.

_"Perhaps we should flee now."_ Ivory calmly suggested but with urgency.

Gaheris could only nod his head before running at full speed out the door and down the corridor.

Like a nightmare, the roaring flames with the green toxins erupted from below and started to explode into the control room. As if chasing after Gaheris, the fire spreads itself outside the door and started to erupt down the corridor.

With the flames right on his heels, Gaheris picked up the pace as he turned the corner.

"HARPER!" Gaheris called out, hoping that they would hear him through the speakers.

He could only hope that the two could guide him away from the flames and towards the hanger.

Taking a quick glance down at Pearl, he saw that she had indeed gone against his direct order to stay with him. She had lost consciousness.

_"Perhaps it's for the best."_ Gaheris thought to himself.

The chance of even surviving the inferno behind was bleak. But when he looked straight ahead, hope raised through him as he saw that they were heading straight towards an automatic blast-door that was beginning to close.

Able to withstand intense heat and firepower, Gaheris knew that the door would protect them from the inferno that was coming up from behind.

_"It would buy us some time…"_ Gaheris knew this was it.

So with a new burst of strength, he sped forwards with determination and concentration written all over his face. The heat from the fire behind him was just licking his back, but hepushed the tingled pain away as they neared the door.

Just as they were closing in on the door, Gaheristook aleap forwards, arching his body so that he was in mid air with Pearl safely held in his arms. Keeping her out of harms way, Gaheris sailed right into the next corridor with the blast-doors shutting close behind him.

Just as Gaheris landed hard on his side, with Pearl tightly held against him, the deafening roaring of the flames smashed against the tightly closed blast-doors.

It created a thundering echo that sent waves of tremors down the corridor and beyond…

* * *

**OMG! (Runs away from pissed off reviewers) **I cannot say how sorry I am for this late chapter. 

I made it extra long for my readers. It's thirteen pages long! I hope you forgive me (gives puppy dog eyes)

But I have an excuse…writer's block. Believe it or not, I wrote this chapter ten times before coming up with this.

I've read it, and reread it…and read it again. Finally the chapter is to my liking. I hope it's to your liking too.

I've already started the next chapter, and it should be coming by this week. I really really really, hope you like the chapter. I have a feeling it's crappy though…please tell me I'm wrong.

_**GreenLeaf7**_

**P.s**. Have you seen my fanvids? There located in by bio. It's not against the rules to post them is it? Well, I would love your impute in them.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story. Even if you don't review, though I wish you would, I hope that for a few minutes I entertained your curious minds. **

**_ENJOY LIFE_ **&** _EAT CAKE!_**


End file.
